


2016 Bonesology End of Summer Fanfiction Challenge Hodgepodge

by mphs95



Series: Bonesology Challenges [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bonesology 2016 End of Summer Fanfiction Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries into Bonesology's End of Summer Fanfic Challenge.  It will include different characters but main focus is B & B or Jessica/Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of School

            It was 10:30 AM and Brennan had a rare Friday off from the lab. 

            Currently, Booth was at work while Hank was spending time with Max.  In an hour, she needed go get Christine from school, the last day before summer.

            Enjoying her quiet time, the anthropologist decided to attempt finishing at least two chapters done of her newest novel before leaving.  Sipping her iced chai tea, she took in the beautiful view she had in her backyard.  Suddenly, she heard the door loudly open and Booth came in suddenly.

            Before Brennan could ask, Booth walked up to her, picked her up and kissed her hungrily.  She couldn’t help but respond as she felt her knees turn to jelly.  Eventually he let her go.  She remained in her cloud for a moment before reality set in.

            “Why are you home, Booth?   You’re supposed to be at work and I’m picking up Christine in an hour from school.”

            Booth gave his most charming smile.  “Because, it occurred to me that as the boss, I’m entitled to play hooky once in a while.  There’s a reason I have Aubrey as my ASAC.”

            The agent’s hands went up his wife’s shirt.  “I’m also still a bit fired up from what we were interrupted from finishing this morning.”

            “Yes, we were interrupted at a crucial moment by our children.”  Brennan said as her hands slid down his back.

            “Now, we’re going to finish it, Bones.”  Booth said before bending down and picking up his wife.

            “Booth!  Your back!”

            “Fuck my back, Bones!”  Booth said as he carried her to the kitchen counter.  “We have one hour and ten minutes until we have to leave to pick up our daughter.  Gotta make it count.”

            Putting her down, they kissed as their hands roamed over each other.  Quickly, they removed each other’s clothing and came together in a dance while familiar, but never boring.

            “Yes…yes…Booth…YES!”  Brennan said as she squeezed her legs around him tighter.

            “Bones…OH GGGOOOODDD!”  Booth groaned before his seed spilled into his wife.

            Spent, the couple held onto each other as their bodies slowly returned to normal.  As Booth pulled out of Brennan, both of their phones buzzed.  Walking around the living room naked, they each found them at the same time.  As they read the message, both smiled.

            “My father is volunteering to pick up Christine so the three of them can go to the park together.”

            “That is all right.  Thank you, Max.”  Booth said to himself as he typed and sent out the message.  “Done.  Now where were we?”

            Brennan sauntered over to her husband, admiring her perfect specimen of a mate as she got closer.  “Well, we did exert ourselves.  A shower could be prudent.”

            As Booth watched her walk past him towards their en-suite bathroom, Booth followed eagerly.  “A shower is an excellent idea.”


	2. Shopping For Bathing Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right ladies, who hasn't been through the dreaded bathing suit shopping? This chapter takes place around May 2019.
> 
> Reference: 2015 Bonesology Fanfiction Christmas Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas, Chapter 9 - Presents

         

            Daisy, Jessica, and Cam joined Angela and Brennan as they walked around the mall buying new clothes for summer.  All five had summer plans with their husbands or in Daisy’s case, significant other and wanted to look good.  When the artist spotted _Nordstrom’s_ , she knew the time had come.

            “Ladies, we’ve all bought odds and ends, but there is one purchase we’ve avoided until now.”

            “Don’t remind me.” Daisy said.

            “I hate this part of summer.”  Jessica added.

            “This gets worse every year.”  Cam said while looking up.

            “I’m not sure what the rest of you are upset about, but Angela I don’t see what I have missing.  I have shoes, new capri pants—“

            “I’m talking bathing suits, Sweetie.”

            There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the excuses started as the ladies started digging in the pockets and purses.

            “I should call Aubrey and check on him and Rachael,” Jessica said unlocking her phone.

            “Yeah, I should make sure Oliver hasn’t pissed everyone off at the house yet,” Daisy said while going through her purse.

            “I need to make sure Booth doesn’t threaten to kill Doctor Wells again,” Brennan said as she dug her phone from her back pocket.

            Cam had her phone in hand.  “I…just have to check on my husband.”

            Angela stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle, getting the other women’s attention.

            “Our men are all together and are fine.  Our children are with them and I’m sure they’re fine.  We have to do this, so we may as well do it together.”

             “Daisy, Jessica, Cam, Angela is right and this is something that must be done.  Angela…I am ready.”  Brennan said with trepidation.

            Angela noted her best friend’s hesitation before turning to the others.  “Jessica?”

            The redhead lifted up her shirt and saw the faint stretch marks from her pregnancy with Rachael, but was interrupted by Angela.

            “Jessica, I’ve seen the way Aubrey checks you out when he thinks no one is looking.  Your husband is still hot for you, stretch marks, C-Section scar, and all.  You even went back to your same size for crying out loud, so you’ll rock a bikini.  Besides, you got the nice C-Section with the hidden scar.”

            “Nice Caesarian?”  Jessica questioned, remembering the not very pleasant epidural she had to get for it and the pain afterwards.  “Interesting thought…”

            “Jessica Warren, you know what I mean.”

            The forensic anthropologist relaxed.  “I do, but I see your point.  We are going to the Outer Banks by ourselves next month while Rachael stays with Doctor B and Booth.  Things have…settled differently since I gave birth and a new suit would be nice.  Aubrey does enjoy our _‘Mommy and Daddy alone time’_ and he likes me in bikinis.  All right, I’m in.”

            “All right, Jessica,” Angela said before turning to the pathologist.  “Cam?  What’s your excuse?  I thought you two were heading to Greece next month.”

            The older woman exhaled.  “We are.”

            “A lot of beautiful beaches there, Cam.”  Angela said with a twinkle.  “I bet Arastoo will love you in a suit that shows off that figure...”

            “I’m almost 46 years old, Angela.  Gravity has changed things since I was 26.”

            “Cam, are you telling me you two are going to just go to ruins and not visit the beautiful beaches?”  Angela asked.  “Yeah, you’re not the same as you were at 26.  I’m sure as hell not, Brennan is not.  Neither is Daisy or Jessica.”

            “Why are you so okay with this, Angela?”  Cam asked.  “You’re not insecure about your body like the rest of us are.  Why?”

            “Because after I accepted the fact my body changed after Michael Vincent, I also had to accept that shit happens when you get older.  Besides, Hodgins told me he thinks my body is sexier now than before we had our son.”

            “I see…”  Cam replied.

            Angela walked up to her friend.  “Come on Cam, don’t torture your husband by only letting him see your smoking figure in your hotel room.”

            The pathologist looked up with the face she saved for when Hodgins frustrated her.  Exhaling, she looked down.  “All right…all right, I’ll do it.”

            “Yes, Cam.”  Angela said before looking to the next woman.  “Daisy?”

            Daisy thought about the changes her body went under after Lance was born.  Not all were positive.  “Ugh….um…”

            Angela knew with her she had to cut to the quick.  “Daisy, do you two have sex?”

            The petite woman looked at Angela like she was crazy.  “Of course we do.  Very often.  He’s pretty imaginative.”

            “Then don’t think about.  I doubt Oliver will when you two go up to Traverse City, Michigan for the anthropology conference next month.  Just do it.”

            Daisy pondered for a minute. “We’ll be alone…he’s always up for sex…we are going to be by Grand Traverse Bay and the beaches are supposed to be beautiful in that part of the state.  You know what?  Screw my baby thighs.  I’m in.”

            “All right, Daisy.”  Angela said before looking to Brennan, who seemed to be having doubts.  “Bren, are you all right?”

            The anthropologist hesitated before voicing her thoughts out loud.  “I am about fifteen pounds heavier than I was before I had Hank.  Booth says I’m beautiful and sexier but…”

            Angela put her hands on her friend’s shoulder.  “Sweetie, I’ve seen the way Booth watches you when you enter a room.  He doesn’t see those fifteen pounds, just you.  Aren’t you the one who said you two have sex an average of four days a week, two kids and all?”

            “Well, my office has been used…as well as his after hours.  With our children sometimes we have to take the opportunities we can.”

            Jessica laughed.  "I'm with you, Doctor B.  The storage closet behind Angela's office is where Aubrey and I hook up sometimes. Gotta be creative with a nine month old at home."

            “Tell me about it.”  Daisy said.  “It’s either when Lance is asleep or it’s more often than not at Oliver’s.  That is…unless we go into the basement storage at the Jeffersonian.”

            “With Hodgins using those Lofstrand crutches now, he is actually more creative than in the past.  The Ookey Room and my office have seen some action since Hodgins’ recovery over the last couple of years.”

            “Hold up…all of you are having sex at the Jeffersonian?  During work hours?”  Cam exclaimed.

            The women looked at each other before looking back at their boss.  “Yes.”

            Cam thought for a moment.  “I’m not going to say a word.”

            The four other women had a laugh before Angela broke in, “All right ladies, let’s do this.”

            Grabbing their stuff with new gusto, they headed into Nordstrom’s, ready to do battle with the bathing suits.


	3. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have found an advantage to being home sick as a dog. In between naps, I'm having a fanfiction writing spree. If I conk out again tonight before Bonesology chat, hopefully everyone will remember everything I posted today. LOL.
> 
> Takes place Labor Day Weekend 2023.
> 
> Reference - 2015 Bonesology Fanfiction Christmas Challenge Chapters 9 & 13.

            James Aubrey stood on the balcony of Doctor B’s and Booth’s vacation house in Ocean City, Maryland.  The place was just…perfect.  Close to the boardwalk, but in a quiet area and privacy with their own stretch of beach they shared with a few neighbors.  It’s no wonder the other couple bought it to take their family to each year.  They were very generous in letting their friends use it as well.

            Their Labor Day weekend vacation was wonderful so far.  The weather was sunny but not extremely hot with the breeze at a perfect temperature. Perfect for a day at the beach.

            As he looked out at the waves, he thought about his time growing up in New York.  His father was not one for family bonding.  However, they did own a home in Oyster Bay where they would vacation because it let his father commute if needed. 

            More often than not, it was usually only his mother and himself who would either explore Oyster Bay or go out onto the beach.  When he was younger, he would beg his father to go out into the water with him, but he was always shooed off.  Benjamin Aubrey never had time to spend with his son.  

            When he was eleven, he accidentally learned that more often than not, his father’s business back in the city or even Oyster Bay was not a thing, but one of several whos.  His mother hid what an adulterous pig his father was for his sake.  Aubrey admired her urge to protect him, but was frustrated that she turned a blind eye.  However, she loved her husband too much to leave him.

            The agent thought about how he loved to go down to the beach and watch the waves crash onto the shore.  They were his escape from the tension between his parents and his father’s constant disapproval.  There he could think about his hopes and dreams for when he was able to go to college.

            Then after he found the file of his father’s business on the computer and called the police, things changed.

            His father left in the cover of night, taking all the money in the safe and leaving their bank account dry.  His mother was humiliated when she had to sell all the properties to cover the lawsuits and court judgements.  Their penthouse apartment, all three cars, the property it was discovered later that his father owned in Finger Lakes.

            And the house on Oyster Bay.

            They were never able to go back there for a vacation as there was never enough money to stay somewhere.  He also knew deep down his mother was afraid of running into people who would recognize them. 

            His adolescent days were always filled with dread as kids bullied him because of his father.  If it wasn’t for the escape of old movies and science fiction, he didn’t know how he would have coped.

            He put all his efforts into school, graduating early and busting ass through law school.  His efforts let him join the FBI when he was 25.  When he became a Special Agent, he put all his efforts into his career.  He usually enjoyed relationships at a distance, not wanting to endanger any chance of moving up in the FBI and eventually politics.

            His mother wanted him to settle down.  Until the day she died, she kept telling him to find a nice girl and make a life for himself.  She said there was someone for everyone and that he would find her when he was least expecting it.

            He nodded and gave him mother assurances, but he knew better.  By the time he was thirty, he decided his missed his chance and made his peace with that.  Perhaps it was better that way.

            Then, a cute redhead demonstrated how his phone captured a victim’s injuries days before being murdered.  Over the next several months, Jessica Warren went from a crush to his best friend.  Almost a year later, his best friend became his lover.  A short time after that, she became his wife and eventually the mother of his children.

            The forensic anthropologist was beautiful, quirky, smart as a whip, passionate about what she believed in, always saw the good in people, and was the love of his life.  How he thought he could live without the life they’ve created was beyond him.

            “DADDY!”

            Aubrey was knocked out of his thoughts. Looking next to him, he saw a pretty five year old girl with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes like his own, and hands on her hips much like her mother did with him sometimes.

            “Daddy!  Mommy said to get down to the beach or you won’t get your morning snack.”

            Aubrey picked up his daughter and threw her over his shoulder.  “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

            Rachael laughed as they walked down the sand leading to where Jessica was attempting to put sunscreen on their younger children.  He smiled as he saw Savannah squirm with anticipation while Jessica finished spraying their son.

            “Mommy…”

            “Hold on Honey.  I just have to finish with your brother.  Your dad will be here in a moment.”

            Jamie saw their dad and smiled.  “Daddy!  Water!”

            Aubrey put Rachael down as a pregnant Jessica stood up wearing a green bikini top and sarong that flattered her evolving figure.  She was only at 11 weeks, but he always appreciated the changes her body went through with Rachael and the twins. After the kids were asleep tonight, he would show her just how much.

            "Well, it's about time. You have three children who want to play with their father in the water."

            "Sorry…just took a moment to appreciate things." Aubrey said before kissing his wife passionately.

            "Whew, Superman. Control yourself…got a long day ahead of you."

            "I know, but I want you to know how much I love you and the life we have."

             Jessica looked at him before caressing his face. "I love you and our life, too, but I will appreciate you more if you take our children into the water for a few minutes to burn their excess energy. Mommy needs a good book and some saltines."

            Aubrey grimaced, remembering she still had occasional morning sickness.  “Sorry.”

            "Don't worry about it, Aubrey. You can show me how much you appreciate me later after we put our children to bed."

            “I can do that.  How about if we—“

            “Daddy I wanna play in the water!”  Rachael said.

            “Daddy!”  Savannah and Jamie chanted at the same time.

            “Hold that thought, Doctor Warren.”  Aubrey said before giving her a small kiss.

            Quickly removing his t-shirt, he turned to his children and he smiled.  “Who’s ready to get chased by the sand monster?”

            One redhead and two dark haired twins screamed as they ran out into the water, followed by their dad. When Aubrey got to them, they frolicked and enjoyed themselves. As he watched his children play in ankle deep water, he peeked at his wife reading a book nearby. Suddenly, he filled with content.

            His life before was hard, but it was worth it because right now, his life was perfect.


	4. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunburns always suck, don't they? What about when there's alcohol involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's adult weekend takes place roughly July 2018.

             Oliver stomped into the vacation house the Jeffersonian group rented in Virginia Beach and slammed the door.  Deciding to make Daisy stew for a while for what she did, he stormed over to the kitchen while muttering to himself in a high pitched voice _._   

              _‘Oliver, you know what a lightweight you are.  You can’t drink like Booth, Aubrey, Wendell, or Hodgins.’_

 Looking in the fridge for bottled water, he was frustrated to not find any.  He then realized it was all on the beach with the others.  Walking over to the cupboard, he grabbed a tall glass from the cupboard and set it on the counter.  

            “Not much of an alcohol tolerance, my ass.  Thinks just because she’s my girlfriend she can tell me what to do.  Well she can't.”

            He opened the freezer and grabbed an ice cube tray.  After bending it, some cracked and he added a few to the glass.  Filling it with water, he drank greedily before finishing.

             “I can definitely drink more than Arastoo.  That’s for sure.  I’ll show that woman, embarrassing me in front of my peers and non-peers.”

            Dumping the ice in the sink, he walked to the liquor cabinet.  Rummaging through it, Oliver pulled out some bottles.  “Rum…Stoli…Patron Silver…yes!  No one has been able to drink more than a shot of this yet.”

            The anthropologist pulled out a bottle of Absinthe.  “Aubrey complained that it tasted like Nyquil.  Even Booth whined about it last night.  Pussies.”

            Oliver walked the green bottle to the counter where his glass was.  Pouring the liquor, he filled the glass almost half full.  “I don’t even need the sugar cube.  I’m Doctor Oliver Wells, polymath extraordinaire.”

            He gulped it down in one setting, causing his eyes to bulge out and coughing.  “Holy shit!”

            It wasn't long before the anthropologist began to feel the effects.  Oliver ran into the living room and started jumping on the couch before stopping after a minute.  “Damn it’s hot in here.”

            Walking around, he tried to cool off by fanning his shirt and walking all over the living room.  Suddenly, he stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor.  Deciding to open a window, he got close to the side door to the patio before stopping in awe. 

            “Yeah...that’s the ticket!” Oliver slurred before stumbling to the door and out.

* * *

 

            Thirty minutes later, Wendell and Aubrey walked into the house on a mission.

            “Man, I don’t want to find Oliver.”  Aubrey whined.  “I need to be at the beach protecting my wife from the strange men ogling her.  Apparently the fact she’s wearing a wedding band isn’t enough.”

            Wendell grinned.  “Jessica does do that bikini justice, Aubrey.”

            “Shut up, Wendell!  I have my off duty pistol, you know.”

            “Hey, my girlfriend is looking hot, too, but we’re up shit creek with the girls because we embarrassed them around those volleyball players.”

            “Well they shouldn’t be flirting with married women or women with boyfriends,” Aubrey said.

            “The jokes we made about Oliver just made it worse.”

            “Your impression of him at the Jeffersonian Christmas Party was awesome, though.”  Aubrey said snickering before stopping. “But we should have checked to make sure Daisy wasn’t around first.”

            “Dude, I don't know about you, but I want sex this weekend.  The girls made it clear that we are cut off until we find Oliver safe for Daisy.

            “Fine.”  Aubrey said.  “I can’t imagine it will be hard.  I just have to look for the head full of hot air.”

            The guys laughed and fist bumped before separating.  Suddenly, Booth came into the house. 

            “I’m supposed to help you find Oliver because Bones didn’t appreciate me  _‘attempting to exert male dominance over her’.”_

 “Guys were checking out Doctor B, huh?” Aubrey said.

            “Like damn vultures.”  Booth said.  “Wendell, can you get some more ice and beer together?   While you’re doing that, Aubrey and I will do a quick house check for that moron before the three of us search further.”

            As Wendell headed to the kitchen, Booth headed upstairs while Aubrey looked in Oliver and Daisy’s bedroom before peeking into Hodgins’ and Angela’s across the hall.  Not wanting to snoop, he quickly walked past Hodgins’ spare crutches and into their en-suite bathroom with no success.

            “Oliver?  Damn it, Oliver, quit pouting.  She only stopped you from those shots because she loves you.  You may not remember the last time you did shots, but the Jeffersonian does.”

            Not seeing him, Aubrey was about to head upstairs to help Booth when he saw the door to the patio opened a crack.  Before he could investigate further, he heard Wendell as the other came downstairs.

            “Hey guys, look what the dumbass got into.”

            The agents turned around and saw the bottle Wendell held.  Aubrey picked it up and noted it was much lighter than it was last night.  “Great, he’s pissy and now drunk on Absinthe.  Why the hell did Hodgins and Angela bring this crap again?”

            “Don’t know, but I’m not going near it again.”  Booth said before pointing to the floor.  “Hey, that’s Oliver’s shirt.”

            “You don’t think he…”  Aubrey asked.

            The three men walked over to the open patio door.  Looking outside, they saw Oliver floating on a raft in the pool. 

            “Shit!”  Aubrey said.

            The three men took off outside and raced down the stairs, afraid of what they were going to find.  However, when they got to the pool, they heard an obviously drunk Oliver singing in his sleep and relaxed. 

            “No barf in the pool…he’s singing and his head’s propped up.”  Wendell observed before laughing.  “Oh shit, Booth he’s on your new Flyers raft.

             “Son of a bitch!  I’m going to have to burn it now and get a new one.”

            “Wait, what’s he singing?” Aubrey asked. 

            Booth, Aubrey, and Wendell got to the end of the pool.  When they were able to decipher the lyrics, they almost fell in from chuckling.

            “Oh my god, we have to record this.”  Booth said.  “Who’s got their phone?”

            “I do.”  Aubrey said.

            Quickly, he got it out and recorded Oliver singing in his drunken stupor.  When he started to wiggle in tune with his song, Aubrey almost dropped his phone as they gave up being quiet and laughed out loud.  After ten minutes, the anthropologist settled in for a quiet, drunken sleep.

            “Wow he is sunburned.  He’s not going to be a happy man the rest of the weekend.”  Aubrey observed.

            “We should get him out of the sun…” Wendell said.

            “He’s contaminating my raft.”  Booth said.

            The three looked at each other and Oliver.  “Okay, go get him Aubrey,” Wendell said.

            Aubrey looked at Wendell.  “Me?  You go get him.”

            “Me?  Booth should do it.”  Wendell said before turning to the senior agent.  “You rescued men in the Army.”

            “I rescued men under fire, not naked on a raft.  You do it, Wendell.”

            “No way.  Why?”

            Aubrey put on a serious face.  “Because you’re a doctor.  We’re just law enforcement.”

            Wendell pointed to Aubrey and Booth.  “Your wives are doctors, too.”

            “Your girlfriend is a nurse.”  Booth said.

            “You guys are supposed to protect and defend people.”

            “I’m not touching his naked ass!”  Aubrey said while pointing at the drunk man in the pool.  “The only naked ass I touch is Jessica’s and it’s much better looking than that.  You touch bodies!”

            “I touch bones, Aubrey and there is no butt bone.  Also, I’m not touching his naked butt either.  Besides, it’s Booth’s raft.”

            Booth turned to his former hockey teammate.  “I defended you in hockey for years and that’s the thanks you give me?  I’m not touching a naked man.”

            “I’m not doing it.”  Aubrey said taking a step back.

            “I’m not, either.”  Wendell said.

            Their argument was interrupted by Andie.  “Get out of our way.  We’ll do it, you chickens.”

            Turning, they saw Andie, Brennan, and Jessica at the bottom of the stairs.  The young women pulled off their sarongs before they jumped in.  Brennan stayed on the side to catch the raft and help drag to the edge of the pool.  It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that she was giving Booth the  _‘annoyed wife’_  look.

            “Oliver got cooked out here.”  Jessica said she dragged one side of the raft.  “I wear like SPF 30 all the time because I’m super pale like he is.”

            Andie gave him a quick exam as she pulled from the other side.  “Yep, second degree burns on his back and ass.  I see blisters forming on the right cheek and near his shoulder blade.  He’s going to be in pain later.  Daisy isn’t getting any this weekend.”

            The two snickered as they got closer to Brennan.  When she had the raft in reach, she pulled it to the edge and examined.  “I see what you mean, ladies.  I’ll mention it to Cam, but I think she’ll concur with our observations.  She could prescribe other courses of treatment outside of aloe vera lotion.”

            “Bones, quit looking at that squint’s ass!”  Booth yelled.

            Brennan gave her husband a look that could cut glass.  “Booth I am looking at him from a medical perspective.  Now, all of you get over here, get Doctor Wells off the raft, and into bed.”

            The three raced over, but Wendell was last so he was stuck with Oliver’s legs going up the steps.  When they got to the door, Aubrey turned around and saw his wife holding his phone.   “Are you recording us?”

            “Yes, Honey.”  Jessica said.  “Do you think the others will believe us when we tell them what happened?”

            The guys looked at each other before Wendell spoke up.  “Good point.”        

* * *

            Oliver woke up in bed on his stomach with the worst headache of his life.  Rubbing his head, he looked around and saw he was in the bedroom he and Daisy were sleeping in for the weekend.  Looking over on the night stand, he saw two Tylenol and a bottle of water.

            Grabbing the medication, he swallowed it and chased it with the water.  Putting the bottle back, he was surprised when the clock time showed 9:57 PM.  He remembered coming into the house annoyed at Daisy, but that was several hours ago.  He thought back and recalled jumping on the couch, but drew a blank after that.

            “What the hell did I do after that?”

            Just then, he realized he needed to relieve himself.  Flipping over onto his back to get off the bed, his eyes suddenly got large.

* * *

            In the living room, Booth and Brennan were snuggled close on the couch with Jessica on Aubrey’s lap in a La-Z-Boy enjoying beers while watching  _‘To Catch A Thief_ on Netflix.  Nearby, Cam, Arastoo, Wendell, and Andie were playing a game.  Outside, Angela and Hodgins were with Daisy enjoying the night with the scientist’s crutches nearby.

            Then they all heard it…

             _“OWWWWWWW SON OF A BITCH!”_

Aubrey paused the movie with the Roku remote while everyone looked towards the back bedrooms.  “Our resident crooner is up.”

            A second later, the door opened and Daisy stormed towards their bedroom.  Along the way, she grabbed a tube of Aloe Vera that Andie held out for her.  When she disappeared from view, everyone started laughing.

            “We have to watch it again.”  Booth asked.

            “Aubrey, toss me the Roku remote and your phone.”  Angela asked. 

            When she got both items, she enabled the video to play on the Roku.  A few seconds later, Oliver singing naked showed on the 4o inch monitor.

             _“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…Make it last forever, friendship never ends…If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give…Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is…”_

 Aubrey was beating the chair with his fist from laughing so hard.  Arastoo had to hold his stomach because it hurt from cracking up.  Even Cam couldn’t contain herself as everyone laughed to the point some had tears in their eyes.  Then the video was overshadowed by other voices.

              _“Ow, ow, owwwww!  Daisy, that hurts!”_

  _“Next time don’t try to prove your manhood with alcohol and getting your butt sunburned floating in a pool!”_

            Everyone cracked up more as they continued to listen to the bickering couple in the back bedroom.

            “I am finding this to be quite humorous, Booth.”  Brennan said before chucking again.

            “I don’t know what is funnier,” Hodgins said.  “Humiliation from this or humiliation from a sunburn on his ass!”

* * *

            For the rest of the weekend, the absinthe was hidden away by Booth in an undisclosed location. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping for several hours is based on my husband who chugged not only the rest of his Absinthe, but mine and our friend Adam's when it was too disgusting to finish. He's almost 300 and he passed out cold and slept for like 9 hours.


	5. Broken Air Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booth and Brennan are stuck with no air conditioning. What will they do?

            Washington DC was in the middle of a blistering July heatwave. Booth and Brennan were on K Street stuck in a traffic jam when the air conditioning fan grinded in the FBI issued SUV before quitting.

            “No…no…no!”  Booth yelled pushing the button in desperation.   “Shit!  Perfect timing for the air conditioning to go out.”

            “Booth.  Yelling at the vehicle won’t make it work again.  We’ll just have to roll down the windows.”  Brennan admonished gently.

            Booth looked at his wife in exasperation.  “Bones, it’s 92 degrees out and we’re stuck behind an accident.  We’re going to cook out here.”

            “No, Booth, people do not “cook” themselves.  It’s impossible.”  Brennan said before she saw his face.  “Too literal?”

            “Yeah, but don't worry about it."  Booth said before dropping his head back against the seat.  "Ugh.  This sucks.  Our witness in Silver Springs got us nowhere and now we’re stuck behind this crap with no A/C.”

            Brennan took her blazer and tossed it in the back before taking a drink out of her YETI cup.  “You make fun of me from bringing this with us each time, but it has kept my water cold for three hours now.”

            Booth was frustrated that once again, his wife was right.  “Once again, you’re right Bones.  When aren’t you?”

            The anthropologist looked at her husband before offering him a drink of her water, which he accepted and thanked her.  “I know you weren’t trying to be an ass when you said that, but merely frustrated at the elevated temperature.  Take off your tie and unbutton a couple buttons on your shirt, Booth.  It’s just us in the car.”

            “How am I going to explain it when we get back to the Hoover?”

            “Simple, our air conditioning went out and you need to maintain a cooler temperature as to not get heatstroke and be hospitalized.”

            Booth laughed at his wife’s logic before he started loosening his tie.  “Makes sense, Bones.”

* * *

            Thirty minutes later, it was Brennan’s turn to be overheated.  Without warning, she lifted up her skirt to her waist before removing her control top nylons.

            Booth looked over at the movement and his eyes bugged out.  “Bones!  What are you doing?”

            Brennan looked at her husband puzzled.  “What does it look like I'm doing, Booth?  I’m removing my pantyhose.  Usually I prefer trousers with my boots to wear for comfort, but Cam and I had that budget meeting with the board this morning so I wore a skirt. To go without stockings is unprofessional.”

            Booth saw his wife without her pantyhose and was shocked.  “But…but…”

            Brennan tossed her nylons in her messenger bag before moving her skirt back to normal.  “But what, Booth?”

            He leaned to his wife and whispered harshly.  “You’re not wearing panties!”

            “Typically with pantyhose, wearing underwear is unnecessary.  I will put them back on when I return to the lab.  With the heat they were very uncomfortable.”

            After a few minutes, Booth thought of something.  “Bones?”

            Brennan was reading her IPad as Wendell had sent her some updated results on the bones.  “Yes, Booth.”

            “Why don’t you wear skirts anymore?  You used to wear them with the boots or with the most…awesome thigh highs, but you don’t anymore.”

            Brennan looked at her husband.  “Has the fact my wardrobe has evolved over the years bother you, Booth?”

            Realizing what he was close to stepping into, Booth worded his thoughts carefully.  “No, no, I just…it was something I noticed, but it’s okay.  You’re beautiful in anything you wear Bones, especially when it’s nothing at all.”

            “Okay.”  Brennan said with a smile.

* * *

            Twenty minutes later, the heat had become unbearable without the air conditioning working.  To cool off, Booth had unbuttoned his shirt completely and it was out of his pants.  Brennan had unbuttoned her blouse, showing a bra of forest green which showed her ample breasts to perfection.

            They spent their time discussing their children’s immediate upcoming schedule before seguing into their latest case in between secretly checking each other out.  Brennan shared photos with Booth from their bones of their victim since they had only moved two feet and brainstormed the case with Aubrey via phone call from the Hoover.

            As they were finishing up the phone call, something that had been nagging Brennan that couldn’t be ignored anymore.  When Booth ended the call, she spoke up.

            “I find that I’m uncomfortable wearing skirts because of my body.”

            It took a minute for Booth to realize what she was talking about.  “What are you talking about Bones?  You’re the most beautiful woman there is bar none and if I could, I would make love to you every day.”

            Brennan felt her heart swell at her husband’s compliment.  However, he asked a question and she decided honestly was the best policy.

            “My body changed when I had Christine, but the adjustment was small.  I am finding that with Hank, however, the weight has not come off as much as I would like.  I’m still sixteen pounds heavier than when I got pregnant.  I do realize that now that I’m 40 that my hormones have changed.  I’m trying yoga with Ms. Wick and Ms. Warren along with my karate and while I do feel looser and limber, my body…I haven’t…clothes I used to be comfortable in I'm just not anymore.”

            Booth knew he had to be careful with what he was about to say.  After contemplating for a moment, he went with his instincts.  Taking his wife’s hand, he got her attention.

            “Bones, I’m going to be straight with you.  I’ve noticed that some of the weight from Hank is still there, but honestly…I don’t give a shit.  You’re so beautiful, Bones.  Your eyes…your face…the way your hair falls just so…the way you love me, our children, our family, our friends, your interns…how your squinty brain processes things...the way your head tilts when you read one of your bone journals...your beauty to me is more than just your boobs or your ass, although I really, really enjoy both.”

            Brennan snickered but sobered when Booth continued to speak.

            “I’m almost 46 years old, Bones.  I have to crack half of my body when I wake up in the morning.  My feet are getting shot, my back is a mess, my body is an internal piece of Swiss cheese from being shot.  I am finding I have to lift more weights to maintain my physique which I know you appreciate.”

            “Your skeletal structure compliment your musculature perfectly, Booth.  I think you’re more attractive now than when we first met.”  Brennan said.

            “I have nightmares about my past and I still find it hard to get close to people.  While I like having my mother back in my life, I will never be able to be completely close to her.  Your father was a criminal, but he always fought for you and Russ.  My mother…she went through hell, but she created a new life for herself without giving us a second thought.  On the other hand, you’re the best mother any man could ask for with our children…all three of them.”

           Brennan's heart melted.  “Thank you for considering Parker as mine, Booth.”

            “I don’t consider him yours, Bones.  He is yours as much as mine.”

            Brennan had a tear in her eye.  “I love you, Booth.”

            “I love you, too Bones.”  Booth said.

            The two came together in a kiss that turned into a heated embrace with Brennan’s hand caressing Booth’s collarbone through his opened collar.  As Booth’s hand wandered down to her leg and up her skirt, a horn honked, startling them both.

            “Booth, I’m finding myself very sexually excited right now.  Unfortunately, it will have to wait until after we put Christine and Hank to bed tonight.”

            The agent thought about his wife having nothing on under her skirt and his excitement tightened his pants.  He glanced over to see the intense heat had caused sweat to dampen her bra also, giving him an excellent view of her hardened nipples.  Nipples that he wanted to suck until she screamed.

            Hardened nipples…wet skin…no panties…all of if it was driving the FBI agent nuts.  Looking to his right, he saw they were next to the exit lane.  Getting an idea, he turned on his blinker and got off the bridge.  As he headed down towards the intersection, he put on the siren and went through the light with ease.  More than anything, he needed to hump his wife's brains out...now.

            “Booth!  What are you doing?”  Brennan said, 

            “We’re going home, Bones.  Aubrey and the squints have everything under control.  We’re taking advantage of the fact that they think we’re in a traffic jam and you currently have no panties on.  I’m going to show you how hot I think you are, sixteen extra pounds or not.”

            “Booth, I’m finding I do enjoy that idea.”  Brennan said as feeling moisture form between her legs at her husband’s determination.

            “Where is our exit…where is our exit…yes!”  Booth said to himself as he sped with the siren blasting.

            Suddenly, the agent almost went off the road as his wife's hand caressed his thigh, making him more excited.  Booth got on their exit to home and soon he would show his Bones how much he desired her.  Never again would he bitch about broken air conditioning.      


	6. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's one my fave stories to write...one where B & B help A & J. Ice cream has a very interesting use in his chapter, so it's ranked an 'M'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place Season 12 around May 2017

                Aubrey sat at the bar at Founding Fathers nursing a beer he had taken three drinks from.  After tipping it back once more, his eyes wandered to the titanium band on his left hand before thinking about the last five weeks.               

                His father's return brought chaos to his life, eventually putting his life and Jessica's, along with others, in danger.  After his father was taken care of, he decided that life was too short to waste any more time.  So, the next day, he met Jessica at her thinking spot and asked her to marry him as soon as possible with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and his late Gram’s ruby ring. 

                When they got their license the next day, they were disappointed to learn that they had to wait at least 10 days to get married at the DC courthouse.  So instead, they were married eight days later during a sunny Friday afternoon with only their close friends and Jessica’s brothers in the simple ceremony they wanted.  Aubrey remembered how beautiful Jessica was as her oldest brother Mike walked her down the aisle due her father's ill health. 

                There was no reception, just a gathering of friends, family, good food, and beer at Founding Fathers.  Their wedding night, however, couldn’t come soon enough.  No amount of food, science fiction, or video game could ever compare to each time he got to make love to his new wife that night.

                Three weeks…they’ve been married three weeks today.  Three of the most wonderful, exciting, exasperating, passionate weeks of his life.

                Booth said that their first fight was coming, but he wasn’t worried.  It wouldn’t be the first time he and Jessica had a spat, but they was always quickly resolved.  To their mutual satisfaction, each resolution followed by them getting naked.

                This time, though, he didn’t know if things could be resolved.  Today, he apparently hung a new roll of toilet paper in the downstairs bathroom wrong and she didn’t hesitate to let him know it.  Things just went downhill from there.

                Now, an hour later, he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

                How did a dispute over what direction to hang a roll of paper turn into a battle royale where she accused him of being selfish and not taking her needs seriously?  Where he accused her of not thinking he was good enough and trying to change him?

                He saw tears in her eyes at the end, but by then his anger had boiled over.  Grabbing his keys, he stormed out of the house.  Now, he was at a loss of what to do.

* * *

                Jessica sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, watching the water on the Mall.  More than once when she was younger she jumped on the Metro and came here to sort out her feelings when things at home because too much.  It seemed to be the one place where no one shoved their opinion down her throat.  When she moved back to the area four years ago, it once again became her safe haven, like today. 

                Jessica looked at her left hand.  Along with a simple titanium wedding band was the heirloom ruby engagement ring Aubrey gave her.  His grandmother’s ring wasn’t ostentatious, but had a simple setting with the red stone indented into the ring and it fit to perfection.  She could even wear it to the lab under her work gloves. 

                She remembered the looks a couple of the lab technicians gave her when she was showing it off.  No, it wasn’t a diamond, but it was much more beautiful and an honor to wear something from a woman her Superman admired and adored.

                Some may make some uber romantic plan for a proposal, but she didn’t like that stuff.  Superman’s proposal at the Lincoln Memorial with a pint of her favorite ice cream was perfect and totally them.  

                After she and Aubrey found out they would have to wait almost two weeks to get married at the courthouse, their friends intervened and in one week helped put together a simple ceremony at Booth and Brennan’s house.  Instead of the purple splash dress she knew Aubrey loved, she got to wear a beautiful mint green dress ( _she refused to wear white_ ) and Aubrey wore a suit sans tie.  Never would she regret marrying her best friend.  

               Their weekend honeymoon at Inn Boonsboro in Maryland was a gift from Booth and Doctor B.  When they arrived on their wedding night, along with the complimentary sparkling wine was a pint of chocolate ice cream Aubrey arranged.  She smiled remembering how she and her very inventive new husband made very good use of it that night.  She and the agent got maybe got four hours of sleep, but it was worth it.

                When they returned from Maryland, they moved her stuff into the home Aubrey rented from Booth and Doctor B.  They both knew that living together was different than staying at each other’s apartment several days a week and it would be an adjustment.  However, they were confident they could figure things out together with simple compromises. 

                Over the last couple of weeks, though, Jessica felt like she was doing all the compromising.  She knew it was her resentment that caused her to fly off the handle about the toilet paper.  It was a minor disagreement that grew into a screaming match that ended with him leaving the house.

                Jessica knew she couldn’t hide here forever, but for now it was the only place that felt safe.

* * *

                 Aubrey was startled by a hand on his shoulder.  Turning, he saw it was Booth.  “Booth, what are you doing here?”

                “Mike the bartender called me after he offered you a menu and you said you weren’t hungry.  I drove by your house, but Jessica wasn’t home.  Obviously, you two had your first fight.”

                Noting his junior agent’s lack of response, Booth turned to a different bartender.  “Beer, please.  The usual and one more for him.” 

                When their beers came, he took a sip before motioning his younger friend to follow to a nearby empty table.  "I'm just letting Bones know where I am."  When he finished sending the message, he looked up at Aubrey.  “Now, tell me what the hell happened that you’re not hungry.  Surely what you two fought about couldn't be that serious.  You've only been married a few weeks.”

                Booth listened as Aubrey explained the events leading up to the fight.  It took all the senior agent had not to laugh as he remembered his first fight with Bones after they got married.

                “So, you put a roll of toilet paper on wrong and she flipped out on you just because of that?” 

                “Yeah, I mean, who cares whether the sheet rolls over or under?” Aubrey said.

                Booth thought of his wife.  “You’d be surprised, Aubrey how much something like that matters to your wife.  Was that exactly what you said to her?”

                “Well yeah and then things just escalated.  She called me selfish and uncompromising before I yelled at her for making me feel like things weren’t good enough for her anymore.”

                “How does she make you feel like you're not good enough anymore?”

                Aubrey took a swig of his beer.  “Booth, she wants to move my Xbox set into your old man cave so she could display forensic journals in the living room.  She also wants to change which of my towels gets put in which room.  Hell, she wants to move stuff around in my kitchen and even get rid of some of my appliances.  I told her she could get rid of her stuff and we could use mine besides whatever new stuff we got from people as wedding gifts.”

                Booth took a quick drink.  “When you said that, you said it just like that?  _My_ Xbox?  _My_ towels?  _My_ kitchen?  Then you told her she could just get rid of her stuff?”

                “Yeah, I mean why have two of the same things, right?”

                Booth had enough and shook his head.  “Aubrey, you’re a damn idiot.”

                “Who are you calling an idiot?”  The younger man said, annoyed.

                “You.”  Booth said before drinking his beer. 

* * *

                Brennan arrived at the Lincoln Memorial as Jessica’s text indicated holding two cups of tea.  She walked up the sidewalk and easily caught the red hair of the woman sitting on the steps.  As she got to the young woman, she seemed to be in a world of her own. 

                “Ms. Warren, may I sit down?”

                Startled, Jessica turned her slightly bloodshot eyes to her mentor.  “Of course, Doctor B.”

                Brennan gave Jessica one of the cups of tea.  “Aubrey mentioned once you like catnip tea.”

                “I do.  Thank you.”  The redhead said. 

                The two women had a moment of silence as they enjoyed their tea and watched the water.  Brennan contemplated her words before speaking.

                “Booth is with Aubrey right now.  He said you and Aubrey had a fight.”  When the young lady nodded, Brennan treaded carefully.  “Can I ask what about?”

                Jessica mirthlessly chuckled.  “Toilet paper.  We fought about a damn roll of toilet paper.”

                Perplexed, Brennan prodded.  “Ms. Warren, please explain how toilet tissue would lead you here and your husband at Founding Fathers.”

                The anthropologist listened as the younger woman talked about her frustrations.

                “When we returned from Maryland, I moved into _his_ house, changed _my_ address, moved money to _his_ credit union to start a joint account, and a good portion of _my_ stuff is either in the basement or in the downstairs bedroom because according to Aubrey, we have everything we need.  I don’t have a home, Doctor B.  I have a house where I eat, sleep, shower, and have frequent sex with my husband.  I don’t have a place for me.”  Jessica said with tears in her voice.

                As Brennan listened to her speak, she flashed back to when she and Booth first got together.  He was so patient with her, but she knew she hurt him with her resistance to simple things and his attempts to make them a family.  More than once, her words and actions made Booth feel shut out.

                At the time, she was terrified of depending on someone else after making her life on her own for almost twenty years.  Having a relationship with her best friend was scary enough, but they were having a baby.  All the upheaval in her life in a short period of time caused her to push back by feet when Booth just wanted an inch.  They figured it out eventually, but it took a lot of honest, painful conversations along with trial and error.

                “Have you told him what you told me?”  Brennan asked quietly.

                “No.”  Jessica said wiping away her tears.

                “Ms. Warren, it’s illogical to be angry with your husband when you’re not telling him what is wrong.”  Brennan said she considered her next question carefully.  “Do you regret marrying Aubrey?”    

* * *

                “Let me ask you something,” Booth said.  “I know you two have a joint account now.  Whose bank did you open it at?”

                “My credit union.”

                Booth nodded.  “Whose address changed when you got married?”

                “You know hers because she moved into my house.  It’s much bigger than her apartment.”

                “Whose furniture is in the living room?”  Booth asked, knowing the answer.

                “Mine.  Hers is in the man cave or in the downstairs bedroom.”

                “Does she have an office at home or anything there that she can call her own?”  Booth asked.  Noting the other man’s confusion, he explained.  “From what you’re telling me, she doesn’t live there, but merely gets her mail delivered there along with eating, sleeping, and sex.”    

                “That’s ridiculous, Booth.”

                Booth sighed as he hated talking about his past issues with his wife.  “When Bones and I found out we were expecting Christine, it was a surprise, but a good one.  We split time between our apartments, but it got hard.  I brought up living together, which she came around to but it was me that was to move into her bigger apartment.  When I brought up finding a house of our own, she said it was a foolish investment.  After bringing up how in the Iroquois the women ruled, she rationalized her views to me as that since she made more money and was the one pregnant, she was the one who should have final say in the matter.”

                Aubrey was surprised at what he just heard.  Booth and Doctor B were opposites, but they seemed to complement each other to perfection.  “What did you do?”

                “We fought about it because to me, it felt like I was the one expected to make all the sacrifices because she was afraid of the changes going on in our lives.  She was so used to being on her own that her old fears were wreaking havoc on her, much like they’re doing to you now.”

                Aubrey opened his mouth, but Booth held his hand up.  “I’m right and you know it.  Your dad the douchebag left you and your mother holding the bag when he took off and you two lost everything.  Your mother had to sell the apartment you grew up in, move you to a different neighborhood, and you two had to do a 180 where each of you had to make your own way.”

                Booth took a drink.  “Your shitty father also left you with emotional scars, but over time you were able to make a life for yourself in spite of what happened.  Then you fell in love with your best friend, a pretty girl who’s a nerd like you and is crazy about you.  Just when things are moving along nicely for you, Benjamin Aubrey comes back into your life and almost destroys everything, including your relationship with Jessica.”

                Booth saw Aubrey was quiet, but continued.  “You rid him from your life once and for all.  You and Jessica decide not to waste any more time and got married because you love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together.  It’s a lot of change and disruption to deal with in a short amount of time.  It’s natural to want to push back when you’re faced with more.”

                Booth saw that Aubrey had tears in his eyes, but he knew he had to finish.

                “Aubrey, Jessica doesn’t want to change you or think you’re not good enough.  She just wants you to give her an inch and make your decisions together.”

                The junior agent thought about what his friend said and felt horrible as he thought about Jessica’s sacrifices and suggestions the last couple of weeks.  She really wasn’t asking for much, just to make the house _‘theirs’_ instead of _‘his’_.

                They swore before they got married that their life together would be an equal partnership and he wasn’t holding up his end of the bargain.  He needed to fix that.

                Getting up suddenly, he pulled out his wallet and laid down a ten dollar bill.  “Booth thank you for helping me get my head out of my ass.  Now I have a quick stop to make before heading home to apologize to my wife for being a major jackass.”

                “Glad to help….”  Booth said to a trotting Aubrey as he quickly left the bar.  “…out.”

                Sitting back, he began watching the hockey game on television.

* * *

                Jessica turned to her wide eyed.  “NO!  No I love him so much.  I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Doctor B.  He’s the first man that…he’s my best friend.  I can’t see my life without him.”

                “Then tell Aubrey what you told me.”  Brennan said, remembering the rough patch she had with Booth after she returned from being on the run.  “From personal experience, holding back your feelings only makes things worse.  While you want to avoid conflict, sometimes you have to be honest with the person you love.  It’s a great disservice to let things build up until your emotions can’t be held in anymore, leading you to possibly say things you can’t take back.”

                Jessica took a big swig of her cooling tea as she contemplated what her mentor said to her for the next few minutes.  The redhead then cleared her throat and fidgeted for a second.  “Doctor B, can I ask you for a favor?”

                “I will try to honor your request.”

                Jessica looked at the water.  “I don’t really…my parents had…my mother had—has issues and I am new to his marriage thing.  My mother and I don’t…talk often…sometimes I have questions and while I love my sisters-in-law, there are some things I feel weird asking them—“

                “Ms. Warren, I am rather confused.”  Brennan said, perplexed at the young woman’s stammering.

                “Sorry.  What I’m trying to ask is, if I have a question about marriage…relationships…I feel comfortable talking to you.  Can I call you sometimes when we’re not working a case?”

                Brennan was stunned, then flattered that someone wanted _her_ advice about marriage and relationships.  “Y-yes you may, Ms. W--Jessica.”

                “Thank you, Doctor B.”  Jessica said before standing up.  “I hope I’m not being rude, but I think I should go home now.  My husband and I have things to talk about.”

                Brennan joined her standing up.  “I think that’s a good idea.”

* * *

                An hour later, a harried Jessica pulled into the driveway. Opening the garage door, she was surprised to see Aubrey was home already.  After pulling her Jeep in, she shut off the engine and sat for a minute, her stomach in knots.  Rehearing the speech she created in her head while she was at the store, she grabbed her purse and shopping bag before getting out. 

                A minute later, the redhead came into the front door and heard noises.  “Aubrey?”

                _“In the kitchen, Jess.”_

                Carefully, she walked into the living room and saw her boxes of books by the couch.  Looking towards the kitchen, she saw three sets of pots, pans, kitchen utensils, and other odds and ends on the center island.

                “Aubrey, what are you doing?  Why are my books out in the living room?”

                The agent looked at his wife, never as happy to see her as he was at that moment.  “Right now, I’m in the kitchen sorting out what we have and what we got from people as wedding gifts.  I figure tomorrow we can decide what to keep and what to save.  I think it would be a shame to not use new stuff if it’s better.”

                Jessica had a smile on her face as she weaved her way past the books to the center island.  “That would be nice.  Now, my forensic journals?”

                “Ah yes, those.”  Aubrey said before putting down the last of the pans.  “I thought we could also tomorrow find a nice place for those, possibly in the living room because I know how much you love them.  Maybe while we’re doing that we can discuss whether you want to set up an office eventually in one of the spare rooms.”

                “Yeah, I would like that.  Thank you.”  Jessica said before wiping a tear from her eye.

                “Oh crap.”  Aubrey said walking up to his wife.  “I’m sorry.  I just wanted to show you how sorry I was for being a pain in the ass these last couple of weeks.  I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

                “No, I’m just happy, that’s all.”  The redhead said before looking up at her spouse.  “I’m sorry for blowing up at you over a stupid roll of toilet paper.  I like it over, but if you put it under, it’s fine, too.  I’m also sorry for not telling you about how I was feeling.  Doctor B made me realize that I should have told you when things were upsetting me instead of letting it build up into resentment.”

                “Doctor B found you at the Memorial, huh?  Booth found me at Founding Fathers.” Aubrey said as he put his hand over his wife’s before he thought of something.  “Do you want to talk about moving into a place of our own?”

                “No, Aubrey, I don’t want to leave.  I love this house.  I just…I felt…lost.  I went from a place with my stuff that was safe into a new place where I didn’t have anything of my own. There has been so much change…I wanted to make this our home, not just a house.  I felt like you didn’t care how it affected me.”

                “I didn’t see it, Jess because I was all caught up in me and my feelings.  My dad…he almost destroyed my life…my career…us.  Booth made me understand that all that scared the hell out of me.  You weren’t asking for much, but subconsciously all I heard was change, change, change.  I’m sorry I made you feel like your feelings didn’t matter.”

                “I don’t want us to be like my parents, or yours Aubrey.  I want our marriage to be different.”

                Aubrey took his wife into a hug.  “Me, too.  Marriage is an equal partnership that sometimes means compromise.  It’s what we promised when I asked you to marry me, right?  I failed in that.”

                Jessica moved out of her husband’s arms.  “We both failed, Aubrey, but luckily for the both of us, we learn from our mistakes so we can grow together.”

                Aubrey took her face in his hands.  “I love you, Jessica.”

                Jessica smiled.   “I love you, too James.”

                They came together in an embrace that started to get heated.  Needing to breathe, the couple reluctantly parted.  Aubrey saw the bag Jessica put on the island.  “Jess, what’s this?”

                “Oh, yes.  I thought that after we worked things out that we could celebrate with this,” She said before pulling out a quart of chocolate ice cream.

                “My favorite ice cream.”  Aubrey said.  “You know, another good reason we got married besides you knowing my favorite kind of ice cream?  Our great minds think alike.”

                Jessica watched her husband walk to the freezer and pulled out something.  As he returned, the redhead laughed when she saw it was a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  Putting it down, he stood back in front of his wife with a sly grin before his hands came up and started unbuttoning her blouse.

                “I was thinking that,” Aubrey said as he finished and opened her shirt, revealing to his pleasure a very sexy violet bra, “perhaps we can go upstairs and…enjoy our ice cream.”

                Jessica gave him a sultry grin.  “Have you fed Skinner?”

                “He’s all set for the night.”

                “Will we need bowls?  Spoons?” Jessica asked impishly.

                Aubrey pondered for a minute.  “No bowls…maybe one spoon.”

                Jessica smiled.  “Someone wants to relive our wedding night…”

                “I do.”  The agent said while rubbing his finger up her abdomen.  “You should never enjoy ice cream like that just once.”

                “I agree Agent Aubrey,” Jessica said as she removed her blouse and tossed it on the floor.  Smiling flirtatiously, she grabbed the quarts, slipped out from Aubrey’s grasp, and ran upstairs laughing.

                “Hey! Wait for me!”  Aubrey yelled before grabbing the ice cream scoop on the counter and raced after her. 


	7. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching 10.8: The Puzzler In The Pit, I went a different route than what my original plan was for this story. I hope you all like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Summer 2027.
> 
> References: Previous chapters of this story in regard to Oliver and Aubrey.

            Booth and Aubrey were in his office talking when there was a knock.  Both men looked at the source and were pleasantly surprised to see Lance Sweets.

            “Lance, what’s up?” Booth said.

            The tall, gangly 13 year old hesitated for a moment.  “Hi Uncle Booth, Aubrey.  Is this a bad time?”

            Aubrey could see the teenager needed to talk to Booth.  “Not at all.  I have to head out to meet Jessica at home for lunch.  Can I bring you guys back anything?”

            “You and Jessica are having lunch at home?”  Booth snickered as he knew what kind of lunch Aubrey was getting at home with his squint.  “What about the kids?”

            “Our children are with their friends or daycare.  Sometimes I like…having lunch at home with my wife.”  Aubrey retorted.  “Much like you do sometimes, Booth.”

            Booth knew what he wanted to say but couldn’t with a teenager in the office.  “Get out of here, Aubrey.”

            The lanky agent grinned as he walked out.  When he got to the doorway, he turned and spoke.  “I will probably be late getting back.  See you later.”

            Booth shook his head at his agent before turning back to the teenager, who made an observation.

            “Uncle Booth, why was Agent Aubrey smiling and whistling as he walked away from your office?  He’s just going to have lunch with his wife, right?”

            “Yeah.”  Booth said, trying to explain without giving too much away.  “You’ve seen Agent Aubrey eat.  He just likes to eat and spend time with his wife.”

            “Oh.”  Lance said.

            Relieved, Booth motioned for the teenager to sit with him at the table.  It didn’t escape his notice that Lance scratched the back of his head in a way that reminded the elder man of his late father.  Putting aside his latent sadness, he focused on the boy in front of him.

            “So, what can Uncle Booth do for you?”

            Lance looked down at the table.  “Um, I have…I just…it’s about this weekend.”

            “What about it?”  Booth said.  He didn’t want to pressure the kid, but he did look nervous.  “Son, if it’s weird to talk to me, you can talk to Oliver you know.”

            “No!”  Lance said before looking contrite.  “Oliver is cool and all like with science and video games.  He also convinced Mom to legally change my last name to Sweets from Wick-Sweets, but I would rather talk to you about this stuff if it’s okay.”

            _‘Don’t blame the kid.  Wells is a nut.’_ Booth thought to himself.  “Well, take your time and tell me the best way you can.”

            The boy nodded in the affirmative.  “Um, I was invited to a…pool party this weekend.”

            Booth nodded, getting an idea for the boy’s nervousness.  “Ah.  Is this your first boy-girl party?”

            “Yeah,” The boy said.  “There’s going to be adults there, but I…”

            Booth remembered what he was like at that age, but also recalled stories Sweets told of his youth.  The agent knew enough that the young man was almost a carbon copy of his late father.

            “Is there a particular girl that’s going to be there?”

            Lance blushed.  “Yeah.”

            Booth smiled.  “What’s her name?”

            “Suzann.  She’s in my group at the Jeffersonian Summer Youth program.  She’s really pretty and likes Star Trek.”

            Booth remembered something.  “You posted a picture of yourself with a pretty dark haired girl on Instagram from your Jeffersonian thing a few days ago. Was that her?”

            Lance smiled.  “Yeah.  It was after we dissected a frog for the biology section.  She’s so cool.  There’s a boy who was picking on me and she threatened to throw our frog at him if he said another word.”

            _‘Oh, he’s got it bad.’_   Booth thought to himself.    “So, have you two hung out yet?”

            Lance shrugged.  “She always asks to be my partner when we do the science experiments.  She’s really smart like I am, and we both like Star Wars and Star Trek.  We eat lunch together sometimes, but…”

            “But what, Lance?”

            Lance shrugged.  “Other boys like her, too.”

            Booth was seeing the problem.  “Is the one she threatened with a dead frog one of them and are the boys that like Suzann going to be there?”

            “Yeah and yeah.”  The boy said shyly.  “She thinks they’re stupid, though.  Calls them ‘ _trogdolytes_ ’”

            Booth laughed until he saw the boy’s face.  “Sorry Lance, I just like the fact this girl seems pretty smart.”

            “She is.  She’s going to be a freshman in high school this fall because she skipped two grades like I did.”  Lance said.  “Mom says I’m super smart like my dad was.”

            “Yeah he was and some people would make him feel bad about it sometimes because he was so young.”  Booth said with a tinge of regret for all the times he made fun of Sweets’ age.  “Lance, does this girl know you like her?

            “No, Agent Booth!  What if she doesn’t like me that way?”

            Booth put his hand on the teen’s shoulder.  “Son, she always wants to partner up with you in your program.  She threatened another boy with a cut open dead frog and this girl has some things in common with you.  I think she likes you, Lance but maybe she’s too shy to tell you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, buddy.  Really.”  Booth said before looking at his watch.  “Today there are no classes at the lab, right?”

            “Yeah, it’s our free day.  Next week, I get to attend a few classes with Hodgins.  His bugs and weird creatures are awesome!”

            “Yeah.”  Booth said as he held back his squeamishness.  “Get to learn from Bug Boy.  That’s good.  So, are you hungry?”

            “Yeah.  Mom right now is talking to someone at the Anthropology department down stairs, but said we can go to lunch whenever I was ready.”

            “You know, I think Aubrey had the right idea.  Bones is having lunch with Angela and the kids today.  How about you and I go the Royal Diner for lunch if it’s okay with your mom?  We can bring her something back.”

            “I’ll ask her.”  Lance said before whipping out a quick text message.  Less than a minute later, the teenager smiled.  “She said it was okay and gave me her order to bring back to her.  She said to take our time, though.”

            The two got up and walked out the door.  As they got to the elevator, Booth realized something.  “So, kiddo, do you need trunks or are you set?”

            “Mom said if I wanted I can go shopping with her and Oliver tonight…”

            “Text your mom and see if it’s okay if we do it this afternoon.  I’ve got nothing pressing on my desk.”

            “Really, Uncle Booth?”  Lance said as the elevator doors opened.

            “Really.”  Booth said.

            As the two got in, he hoped he was doing Sweets proud by his son. 

* * *

            The following Monday, Booth and Brennan were in his office waiting for a visitor downstairs called about.  They didn’t wait long as Lance trotted through the bullpen to the office.

            “Uncle Booth!  Uncle Booth!  I asked Suzann if she wanted to go to the Star Trek marathon next weekend and she said yes.  Her parents said it was okay too.”

            Suddenly, the teenager realized they weren’t alone.  “Sorry, Aunt Brennan.  I didn’t see you there.”

            “It’s okay, Lance.  I have to get back to the lab, anyway.  I’m happy for you that…you get to see Star Trek with your friend Suzann.”  Brennan said before giving her husband a kiss.  “I’ll let you know if we get anything more on the case.”

            “Thanks, Bones.”  Booth said as he watched his wife walk out the door.  Turning back to the teenager, he smiled.  “See, I told you she liked you.  How was the pool party?”

            “The party was pretty fun, too Uncle Booth.”

            “So…when did you ask her?

            Lance blushed.  “I asked her to the movies after she kissed me behind the bushes at the pool party.” 

            “So, tell me about the party.”

            Booth sat and listened to the excited young man.  He was sad that Sweets was not around for moments like this, but the agent was determined to ensure he would be in spirit. Someday, he would tell the boy more stories about his father, but for now, he was going to be the best uncle he would be to his namesake.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the couple of readers who are annoyed that B & B are not featured in every chapter and wondered in PMs why I'm not responding to your reviews, I say this.
> 
> I like different things about the show. I love B & B, but I've grown to love A & J almost as much. I'm also a big fan of Hodgela and Camastoo are growing on me. I believe in stretching myself as a writer, and as stated in the beginning I plan on writing about characters other than B & B sometimes in the Bones universe in this series. 
> 
> While I enjoy getting reviews, left handed ones that I've received for non-B & B related chapters about they would have preferred to read about B & B in the chapter instead are passive aggressive and sometimes come off as hurtful as observed by others besides me. I'm not sure if that's the intention, but it is what it is. I have chapters I've earmarked for A & J, ones I've earmarked for B & B, and others as group related. Believe me, I get you want B & B only. It's been made very clear and you don't have to smack me upside the head with your feelings.
> 
> If you have something constructive to say, I would love to hear it and perhaps use it for later. If you have a suggestion you would like to have possibly implemented, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Now, I can't stop you for continuing your reviews and I don't want to make someone feel bad for expressing their opinion. I love reviews, but please think before you type.


	8. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! I hope you enjoy another glimpse into the Bones future.
> 
> Takes place March 17, 2022.
> 
> Hodgela Reference: 2015 Bonesology Fanfiction Christmas Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas - Chapter 13

                The St. Patrick’s Day party at Daisy and Oliver’s house was in full swing.  Due to both forensic anthropologists’ lack of culinary skills, Jessica, Brennan, Andie, and a very pregnant Angela made food for the party.  For their efforts, the party hosts provided all the alcohol and sparkling cider for Arastoo and Angela.

                In honor of the holiday, everyone was wearing green.  The guests noticed the frequent smiling and whispers of the hosts, but knew that the couple had their own dynamic and would reveal in their own time. 

* * *

 

                 Booth and Brennan were sitting together eating by the fireplace as they waited for Hodgins and Angela to join them.  The agent watched as his wife ate something that he didn’t like.

                “Booth, are you sure you don’t want some of my tofu artichoke hearts?  Aubrey says it tasted like chicken.”

                “Nope, Bones, I’m all good.”  Booth said before eating a piece of summer sausage.

                “Booth, you’re supposed to watch your salt and nitrite intake.  Eating that processed meat is not the most nutritious.”

                “Bones, I’m eating this summer sausage, but I’m also one of Jessica’s baked barbeque chicken breasts with her homemade sauce, the stir fry Princess vegetables Angela made—“

                “But you’re also eating those garlic parmesan mashed potatoes Andie made and drinking beer.”

                “Because I can’t eat all rabbit food, Bones.  You’re having a beer, too.”

                Brennan took a drink and made a face.  “It’s one of Daisy’s _Miller 64’s_.  She said they helped her lose ten pounds.”

                Booth got annoyed.  “Bones are you worried about that extra weight from Hank that is non-existent again?  You’re gorgeous and I like your curves, thank you very much.”

                Brennan smiled.  “I know you do, Booth, but I want to be healthy is all.”

                “Then eat more of that tofu crap or do more yoga with Daisy, Jessica, and Andie.  Don’t drink that stuff disguised as beer.”

                “It’s not…bad, Booth.”

                “Not that bad, huh?”  Booth said before grabbing a sip before forcing himself to swallow.  “Bones, that’s just…yuck.  Here.”

                Booth handed his wife his Yuengling.  “You need a real beer and I’m getting us two more.  I can’t believe Daisy is serving this crap.  She’s the one who pushed for all of us to attend this party, you would think she would only serve the good stuff.  Especially since a few of you had to cook all the food because her cooking…isn’t…well isn’t as good as other people.”

                “Yes, she was very insistent we all come tonight.  Doctor Wells was, also.  Also Booth, they’ve provided a nice selection of alcohol for all and were kind to give non-alcohol options for Arastoo and Angela.”

                Booth finished chewing his sausage.  “Did they give a clue why we all had to be here tonight?  I enjoy a party like everyone else, but nobody’s birthday is coming up any time soon.  It’s all very mysterious.”               

                “Well, maybe Daisy just wanted to be more social.  Doctor Wells has improved somewhat with people.”

                “Yeah, but he’s still the one who made me burn my Flyers raft.”

                Brennan smiled as she took another drink of Booth’s beer.  “You could have just washed it, Booth and it was three years ago.”

                “Bones, when a man’s junk touches another man’s raft, especially one as sacred as a Flyers one, it gets burned.  Also, that is something that can never be forgotten…or forgiven.”

                Booth stole the beer and chugged.  “I’m going to grab two more.  Be right back.”

                Brennan smiled at her husband.  He thought she was sexy in anything she wore, but she knew for a fact he was sexy in anything he wore.  While all the men in the room had some qualities that women found attractive, her Booth had _all_ the important qualities.

                And he was hers.  She was, as Angela encouraged her to do years ago, taking her ride on the Booth train and never planned to get off at any station.

* * *

                Hodgins used his cane as he held his one plate while his wife held two in the buffet line at the kitchen counter.  He watched with amusement as she piled food on both plates for herself before grabbing some of the hot sauce they brought and dumping it on some.

                “Wow Babe that may be pushing it for you.”

                “I need this baby out, Hodgins.”  Angela said.

                “You’re not due until April 1st, Angie.”

                The artist turned to her husband.  “I know.  That’s why I want this baby out.  Besides the fact this was much easier with Michael Vincent more years back than I care to think about, I refuse to have our child born on April Fools Day.  I’m also sick of this Braxton Hicks crap I keep having.”

                “I see your point, but we can always try sex again when we get home.”

                Angela looked at her husband.  “We can definitely do that, Honey, but I’m still doing my part.”

                Wendell laughed behind Hodgins.  “Be careful, Angela.  Remember that Jessica didn’t want the twins on New Year’s and look what happened.  She jinxed herself.  Hopefully the kids won’t be born on Easter since it’s on April 17th.”

                “Wendell, shut up.”  Andie said before smacking his arm.

                “What?  It’s funny.  See Angela….” Wendell trailed off when he saw the look on the expectant mother’s face.

                “That’s two weeks late Wendell.  If you cursed me to have my baby sixteen days late, you will die.”

                Angela grabbed her food and left the kitchen.  Hodgins merely finished his plate and turned to Wendell.  “I love you, Dude, but if you doomed us to another late baby, I will let Angela kill you.”

                Wendell gulped as the entomologist followed his wife.

* * *

                Jessica sat at the dining room table waiting for her husband.  She was enjoying her two small plates in between laughing at Aubrey’s three piled with food next to his bottle of _Yuengling_.

                She drank her beer and enjoyed it.  She pumped as much milk as she could get for a week to build a good supply for the twins so she could drink tonight.  She wanted at least two more but it depended on Aubrey and the whiskey served for the holiday.  If she saw _Old Fogelsong,_ she knew she was potentially screwed, but she had a contingency plan. 

                Aubrey returned to the table with two more plates and a shot before checking out his wife.  While she lost most of the weight she gained from the twins, her cleavage from breast feeding pleased him considerably along with the new lushness to her curves.  _‘Seven extra pounds’,_ she called it.

                As far as the FBI agent was concerned, she could take her sweet time losing it or just keep it. 

                “I see you have a shot, Superman.”  Jessica said.

                “Old Fogelsong.  Daisy hooked me up.”  Aubrey said as he tipped it back.  “Love the stuff.”

                “Go easy, Aubrey.  I want to have another beer or two tonight.”  Jessica said before pushing her phone off the table.  “Oh, can you pick that up for me, Honey?”

                “Sure.”  The agent said. 

                Bending down under the table, he looked up and saw that his wife had on black thigh high stockings and black panties with fuchsia trim.  Almost choking, he grabbed the phone and sat up.  Before he could give Jessica her phone, she stood up and reached across the table, giving him an excellent view of her matching black and fuchsia nursing bra.

                While finding time to start making love again the last few weeks has been challenging with a three year old and newborn twins, they were rewarded for their efforts with a couple new positions as well as areas to be alone.  He was certainly up to the challenge again if she was wearing that.

                “Wow…”

                “Just consume wisely, Agent Aubrey so I may enjoy another beer.  Play your cards right and we’ll have a good night tonight when we get home.  Nadia and Aaron said the kids could stay until morning.”

                “What about—“Aubrey said as he pointed to his wife’s chest, remembering what happened last time when she leaked while orgasming.

                “I pumped in Daisy’s guest room an hour ago and she so sweetly and discretely put the milk in the fridge so no one will take it.  The girls will be ready…as long as you don’t drink yourself silly.”

                Aubrey just shuddered as he exhaled.  Grabbing a carrot, he bit and chewed before talking again.

                “Old Fogelsong can be taken in moderation tonight.”     

* * *

                Clark was with his date along with Rudolfo and his girlfriend, Cam, and Arastoo.  The group watched the host couple cuddle in a corner and all were perplexed.

                “Something is going on here, all.”

                “You think so, too?”  Cam said to Clark.  “Arastoo and I have wondered the same thing.  These two have hosted parties in the past, but Daisy was talking to people while Oliver would just brag about himself.  When Arastoo and I told her we weren’t sure we could come yesterday, Daisy cried.”

                “I have to admit, it seemed strange that it was so important that we come.  While I do occasionally socialize with Jessica and Agent Aubrey, or Doctor Hodgins and Angela, we do not usually go out with Daisy and Doctor Wells,” Rudolfo said.

                “Jessica said they offered to get a sitter for her and Aubrey’s kids or for any of the others if their sitters backed out at the last minute.”  Clark said.

                “Oliver volunteered to do a good thing?  Something is up.”  Arastoo said.

                Before they could debate further, the party was interrupted by the hosts.

                “Attention folks!  We have important news to share with all who were blessed to attend our party tonight.” Oliver announced.

                “We were blessed?”  Cam muttered to the snicker of everyone at her group.

                Daisy joined Oliver.  “I’m sure you’re wondering why we were so insistent that everyone come tonight.”

                “Well, you did offer to pay for a babysitter for our children on a Friday night.”  Aubrey said, making everyone laugh.

                “Well, there was a reason.”  Daisy said.  “It wasn’t easy to hide, but Oliver and I wanted to keep things quiet and surprise everyone.”

                As Daisy pulled something out of a nearby drawer, Oliver took over.  “Because what we want to announce is so special, we needed everyone who are blessed to know us to be here.  In fact we can’t wait to announce it to you.”

                “My beer’s getting warm, Oliver.”  Wendell yelled to everyone’s laughs.

                “I’ll be collecting Social Security soon, Wells, so get on with it.”  Booth said, making everyone laugh more.

                “Fine!  Fine!  I just wanted to set the mood, but if you people can’t keep your knickers from getting into a twist—“

                Quickly, Daisy whipped out her left hand.  “WE GOT MARRIED TODAY!”

                “Excuse me?”  Hodgins asked while Angela’s mouth was open and full of food.  Next to Angela, Booth almost dropped his beer before catching it at the last minute.

                Oliver pulled a wedding ring out of his pocket and put it on his left hand.  “Today, we became legally wed.”

                Everyone sat in shock for a moment, digesting the information.  The room remained silent until Oliver spoke up.

                “You don’t have to congratulate us all at once, you know.”

                That seemed to knock people out of their stupor as the women came up to hug Daisy while the guys shook Oliver’s hand.  When everyone sat back down, the questions started.

                “Did anyone come to the wedding?”  Clark asked out of curiosity.

                “It was at my parents’ house.  They attended along with Lance.  He’s staying over there for the weekend so we can have a wedding night.”

                “First, though we will have a time of celebratory fun where you all congratulate us.”  Oliver chimed in.

                “Not too long, though, because Angela is in labor.”  Daisy said nonchalantly.

                “W-w-what?”  Hodgins said before turning around.  “You’re in labor?”

                Angela shrugged.  “Just some Braxton Hicks.”

                Clark turned around the room.  The men looked shocked, but the mothers of the room, Cam, and Andie were just enjoying their food.

                “Ladies, what the hell?  Angela is in labor and you’re just eating your carrots?”

                “Braxton Hicks is a common phenomenon, Doctor Edison.  When it becomes true labor, Angela will let us know.”  Brennan said before stabbing another tofu square and offering her plate to the expectant mother.

                Dumbfounded, Clark turned towards the dining room table.  “Jessica?”

                “Her water hasn’t broke yet.”  Jessica said before going for another beer.

                Clark looked to the woman sitting next to his colleague.  “Andie?  You’re a nurse.”

                “An oncology nurse.  However, Angela seems all right to me.  I’ve been checking on her and she’s in contact with her OB.”

                Almost apoplectic, Clark turned back to the newlywed couple.  “Daisy?”

                “I just said Angela is in labor.  I didn’t say she was going to give birth in my living room.”  The new bride said with a smile.

                “You’re sure she’s all right, Daisy?  I don’t want a mess in our living room on our wedding day.”  Oliver said before being elbowed by his wife.  “Ow!”

                “Yes, Dear Husband.” Daisy said with a fake smile.

                “Oliver, what did I tell you about being a douche!”  Angela yelled.  “Obviously my _‘Douche 101’_ classes at the lab are not working.”

                “This is just insane.  A woman is in labor and the women in the room are all casual about it.”  Clark said before turning to Aubrey.  “Your wife’s water broke on your living room couch!”

                Aubrey’s eyes grew large until he felt a presence next to him.  Turning to his right, he saw his wife standing there. 

                “You told people about that, Aubrey.”  She said in a low voice.

                “Um….”

                Clark turned to each of the men starting with Booth.  “Your wife went into labor in a prison and she gave birth in a barn!”

                Then to Hodgins.  “Her first time it broke at work!”

                The anthropologist turned to Daisy.  “Yours broke in the Bone Room!”

                Clark’s panic was broken by Angela’s scream.  “SON OF A BITCH!”

                Everyone turned to the expectant mother now doubled over.  “Hodgins…my water just broke.”

                “That’s my new ottoman!”  Oliver moaned, but no one was paying attention.

                All the party attendees scrambled to get up as they made way for Hodgins and his cane leading the way as Booth and Brennan helped Angela out the door and into their SUV.

                “Aubrey, follow us so no one does anything stupid on the way.”  Booth said to the other agent.

                “Already on it,” Aubrey said as he and Jessica were heading to their vehicle.

                “We’ll meet you all at the hospital.”  Daisy said to Oliver’s annoyance.

                “I want my wedding night first!” Oliver yelled.  “Of course Angela had to go into labor during our reception—“

                Oliver’s rant was ended by Daisy’s scary face.  “—but that’s okay because we have our lives to look forward to…right?”

                Daisy smiled.  “You’re a smart husband, Oliver.”

                The rest of the group watched as Booth’s SUV with the two couples took off, followed by Aubrey and Jessica with Cam and Arastoo in the junior agent’s FBI vehicle.  Getting into their own vehicles, the rest of the group including a petulant Oliver, headed to the hospital.

* * *

                Four hours and one C-Section later, Katherine Temperance Hodgins was born.  It was a miracle that the couple didn’t think was possible after the scientist's injury from the bombing almost seven years earlier.

                The couple knew there were people in the lobby waiting to see the newest member of their family.  However, they wanted a few minutes more to look at the miracle they created.

                “Babe, do me a favor.”  Hodgins said as he held his newborn daughter for the first time.

                “Yeah, Hodgins?”  An exhausted Angela said, smiling at her husband holding their baby.               

                “The next time I hesitate to go to a party Oliver is hosting, just remind me of this.”

                Angela laughed with her husband.  “I can do that.

                They were a family…everyone in the lab, Aubrey and Booth.  Without them, Hodgins and Angela knew that their little girl wouldn’t be with them right now.


	9. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter like I did. It popped in my head immediately when I saw the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 11.2 and 11.3 with the time frame moved just a skosh.

                It was the first Saturday of October and at the tail end of a muggy heat wave.  The group threw a combo housewarming for Aubrey, who just moved in his new house ( _formerly Booth & Brennan’s_) and Booth and Brennan a _Back to Work_ party to celebrate.  The highlight was when the guys got into a fight with silly string, a couple of the cans of Reddi-Wip Angela brought for Strawberry Shortcake along with the garden hose by Aubrey.

                The guys’ fun ceased when Jessica, Angela, and Brennan got sprayed by water, silly string, and Reddi-Wip.  Booth gave his wife a clean shirt, while Cam and Jessica borrowed two of Aubrey’s as theirs were being washed.  Brennan and Cam set the punishment for the guys with no whipped cream for their shortcake, but Jessica snuck Aubrey some of hers when no one was looking.

                Later, Booth and Brennan got a toast for returning for work, while Aubrey was congratulated for moving into a larger dwelling.  Hodgins and Wendell joked that he just needed a wife to move in with him, while Booth playfully warned him about ruining his house.  Everyone had a good time that night.

                But all parties have to end, and people left intermittently after.  By 12:30 AM Booth and Brennan, who had her cleaned shirt on were the last to go with Hodgins and Angela, their children safely with Max at the Booth-Brennan house for the night.  While Jessica helped Angela and Brennan get their stuff around, Booth and Hodgins talked to Aubrey.

                “So, it’s just going to be you and Jessica, huh?”  Hodgins said as Booth was packing up their coolers.

                The agent looked at the entomologist.  “She’s staying to help me clean up since my other guests who helped me make a mess are leaving.  That’s what friends do for one another, Hodgins.”

                “Just friends?  Whatever, Dude.”

                “What is the big deal with a man being friends with a woman?  So we like binge watching science fiction television and old movies.  Big deal.”  Aubrey said before turning to Booth.  “Booth?  You and Doctor B were friends for years.”

                 “You’re on your own, Aubrey.  Yes, we were friends, but I was also in love with her.”  The senior agent before picking up his cooler. 

                “But—“ Aubrey’s retort was interrupted.

                “If you two are done flirting with Aubrey, Bren and I are ready to go.” Angela said with a smile as Jessica left to pick up bottles at another table.

                “Coming, Ladies.”  Hodgins said before turning to Aubrey.  “Summer night, no one around.   Perfect way to get a kiss out of a cute girl…or more.”

                Aubrey grabbed an open can of Reddi-Wip to spray on Hodgins, but it petered a minimal amount before emptying.  “Son of a bitch.”

                “Ha ha ha.  Night, Aubrey.”  Hodgins said.

                “See you tomorrow for dinner, Aubrey.”  Booth said before the two joined their wives.

                “Night everybody.”  Jessica said from the picnic table.

                “Good night, Jessica…Aubrey,” Angela said with an impish grin.

                “Don’t mess up my house, Aubrey or I’ll shoot you.”

                “Booth, that’s not very nice.  I won’t let him shoot you, Aubrey.”  Brennan said.

                The junior agent smiled.  “Thanks, Doctor B.”

                As the guys followed their wives, they turned around and jokingly made kissy faces.  Aubrey greeted them with his middle finger before they left laughing.

                “Aubrey, why are you flipping off Agent Booth and Curly?”

                Startled, Aubrey turned to Jessica before grabbing some nearby empty bottles.  “A guy thing.” 

                “I have five older brothers, Aubrey, but whatever.”  Jessica said.  “I’m going to bring this food into the house and put it away.  I’ll be back to help you in a few minutes.”

                “Great.”  Aubrey said.  “Thanks.”

                The agent secretly watched his friend as she grabbed various food items and carried them into the house.  Hodgins’ words rang through his head, but Aubrey blew them off.  He and Jessica were just friends. 

                A friend could admire another friend, though, especially when she wore capris that flattered her figure and a newly cleaned top that brought out the green in her big, beautiful eyes.

                She was so pretty with her red hair and previously mentioned eyes.  Tonight, her hair was in a soft pony tail like what she wore occasionally to work.  Her trademark braids were cute, but the days they hung out watching television and her hair was down was his favorite.  She wasn’t ultra-curvaceous, but her figure was feminine enough to get noticed.

                Her smile was dazzling and contagious.  He loved the way she got excited about her work at the lab again now that Doctor B was back or something she saw.  He was amazed that she shared so many of his interests, more than any woman, or man.  Never with anyone else did he feel comfortable and relaxed to just be himself.

                _‘Damn it!  She’s my friend.’_   Aubrey thought to himself before realizing that someone was calling his name.  “Huh?”

                Jessica laughed.  “You were miles away, Superman.  Anything interesting?”

                Hoping she couldn’t see his blush, Aubrey turned away as he grabbed another bottle.  “No, nothing exciting.”

                “Okay.”  Jessica said.  “Is there anything else I can help you with?  I’m assuming you’re going to want to kick me out at some point to go to bed.”

                “No I’m good, but I’m not tired,” Aubrey said.  Not wanting his friend to leave, he thought quickly.  “Do you want to watch a movie or sit outside?”

                “A movie might be good…” Jessica tapered off as she looked out into the yard.  “Aubrey, you have fireflies.  They’re usually gone by now, but the heat wave must have kept them here longer.”

                “Yeah, I guess I do.”

                “When I was a little girl, I would catch fireflies with my brothers.”  Jessica said.  “They were some of my favorite childhood memories.”

                “I’ve never done that.”

                The redhead turned to her friend.  “You’ve never caught fireflies?”

                Shrugging his shoulders, he answered honestly.  “No.  It’s not something you do in the city nor was it something my dad wanted to do with me, even when we vacationed up at Finger Lakes.  After he left us, my mom was too busy working two jobs and it wasn’t the coolest thing to do as a teenager.”

                Jessica smiled and ran into the house, leaving Aubrey perplexed.  When she returned three minutes later, she had a mason jar with holes in the top.  “We’re going to change that, James Aubrey.  Come on, we’re going to catch fireflies.”

                Aubrey laughed.  “Jessica, we’re adults.”

                “I’m aware of that fact.  However, it’s just us and I haven’t had the chance to do this since I was a teenager.  Come on, Aubrey.  It will be fun.  Please.”

                Aubrey chuckled, knowing he couldn’t resist that face.  “Fine, but you can’t tell Booth.  He’ll never let me live it down.”

                “Fine.”  Jessica said before taking his hand and getting a shock.  “Whoa Superman!”

                “Yeah, whoa indeed.”  The agent said before he felt a rolling feeling in his stomach.  “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay.  Come on.”  Jessica said as she jogged closer to the fireflies, followed by Aubrey.

* * *

                Later on, they sat at the picnic table admiring the fireflies they caught.  Aubrey couldn’t help but notice how the redhead’s face glowed next to the light of the insects.  Shaking his head, he came back down to earth.

                “That was pretty fun, Jessica.”

                Jessica had her head resting on her hand.  “It was really fun.  I’m just glad I have a friend who doesn’t think everything I do is flighty or silly.”

                Surprised at the tone of her last words, the agent looked at Jessica.  “Who would think that of you?  Yeah, you are into _‘vibes’_ but you’re also killer smart, kind, and generous to people you care about.  Don’t listen to those assholes who don’t appreciate you, Jess.”

                Jessica gave Aubrey a look of surprise.  “You called me Jess.”

                Realizing his intimate slip of the tongue, Aubrey backtracked.  “I’m sorry, Jessica.  I won’t do it again.”

                “No…no I like it, but only from you, Superman.”  The redhead said, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach.

                “Okay.”  The agent said shyly.

                Jessica looked at her phone and her eyes got large.  “Holy crap, it’s 2:40 in the morning.  I’m sorry to have kept you up so late.”

                “I-it’s okay.  I haven’t noticed how late it was.”  Aubrey said honestly.

                “I didn’t either.  I should go home.”  Jessica said reluctantly.

                “Okay.  I’ll walk you to your car.”

                After Jessica retrieved her purse from the house, the two walked out the front door to her vehicle.  Both seemed reluctant to part for the night. 

                “I hung up your shirt you lent me on a hanger in the laundry room.”

                “Thanks for that…and for coming to the party.”  Aubrey said.

                “You’re welcome.  I stopped by for the celebration party but I stayed for your housewarming party.”  Jessica said shyly.

                Suddenly nervous, the agent looked at his friend.  “Well then, um, thanks for coming to my housewarming party.” 

                “You’re welcome.  I mean, I’m the one who made you throw it so it was the least I could do.”  Jessica said nervously.  “That sounded bad.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean—“

                Aubrey found her stumbling adorable, but didn’t want to torture her.  “I know what you meant.  I’m okay.  Now, you should get home.  It’s almost three in the morning.”

                The agent was touched when he watched her sigh with relief.  “Okay.”

                “Good night, Jess.”  Aubrey said, trying not to smile when her cheeks got red.  “Let me know when you get home, okay?”

                “I will as always.  Night.”

                The redhead got into her Jeep, started it, and pulled out of the driveway.  Aubrey stood there for a moment watching her lights fade until the vehicle was gone.  Only one thought was in his mind as he went inside his house.

                _‘Maybe I should have kissed her.’_

* * *

                Jessica was in her SUV driving home.  She played the night over and over in her head.  More than once, she felt a spark with her friend that was bigger than the one she got when she took his hand tonight.  When she pulled into her side of the driveway of her townhouse apartment, one thing went through her mind.

                _‘I wish he would have kissed me.’_

Shaking her head, she sent a message to Aubrey letting him know she got home all right.  When done, she got her keys out and walked up the steps to her townhouse apartment.  When she got in and her home was secure, she sent another message.

                **_How abt tmrw nite I come over & we release ffs togthr?_**

A minute later, she got a reply and laughed when she saw the moon for night.

                **_Sounds gr8.  Good night Jess._**

Smiling, she sent a reply as she got into bed a few minutes later using his moon emoji.

                **_Good night Suprman.  C u tmrw._**

                Looking forward to spending more time with her friend, Jessica turned the light out and closed her eyes.

* * *

                In bed, Aubrey connected his phone to his charger and set it on his night stand face down.  Smiling, he turned the bedside lamp off and went to sleep.


	10. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, but it came to me as I read the prompts and it's something close to my heart as my late father and grandfather were in the military. People who know my political views know I feel strongly about this, too. However, I'm not here to preach my perspective. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

           They found out about the gift of the suite at Nationals Stadium two weeks earlier and all were eager to attend.  Those who had plans for the Fourth of July canceled them so they could enjoy the museum’s generosity.  Even though the Nationals were only playing the Brewers, everyone thought would be fun.

            Aubrey and Jessica came with Wendell and Andie in order to get one of the Bryce Harper Chia Pets they were giving out to the first 20,000 fans.  The girls wanted to get a Chia Pet for Michael Vincent and Christine since the others planned on coming later while the guys each wanted one because they were free.

            Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela brought Christine and Michael Vincent with Hank spending time with Grandpa Max.  The entomologist was nervous as today was his first outing into a public place as big as Nationals Stadium since the bombing.  While he wanted to be optimistic about walking again, he knew he had to find a goal of success that was knowingly attainable, thanks to advice from Doctor B.  

            Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Turning around, he saw it was his wife.  Suddenly, he realized he already found the success he needed to accomplish anything, even something like going to a sports stadium.

            Over the next hour, everyone else showed up to the suite where they enjoyed free beer and a party platter with enough vegetables to spare for Brennan.  Aubrey ate almost all the meat platter until he got a dirty look from Booth.  He was saved by the arrival of a second meat platter courtesy of the Jeffersonian.

* * *

 

            Finally, it was time to stand up for the National Anthem.   Everyone got ready and put their hands on their hearts except for Booth, who saluted.  When done, everyone settled in as the game began, except for Michael Vincent.

            The young boy walked up to Booth and tapped his shoulder.  “Uncle Booth, why do you salute when that song plays?  Mommy says we have to put our hands on our hearts.  Is it because you were in the Army?”

            The senior agent turned to the boy and looked at him earnestly, not noticing everyone was watching him.  Wanting to keep it as simple as possible, he took a breath.  “Your mommy is right that when our national anthem plays you put your hand on your heart.  In answer to your question about why I salute, when you serve your country in the Army or another of the armed forces like I did, you salute to the Star Spangled Banner.”

            “Always?”

            Booth smiled.  “Always, Michael Vincent.  By me saluting or you putting your hand on your heart, you’re honoring those men and women who died protecting the freedoms we’ve had for the last 240 years and are celebrating today.  Never, ever, forget that.  The day we take that for granted is the day we lose those basic rights that I and other veterans fought for.  Unfortunately, there are people out there who have forgotten about what this country stands for.  I’m sure you’ve seen on television about some people who aren’t nice to other people and want to keep them out by building a wall,"  

            The senior agent looked at Arastoo before focusing his attention back on the child.  "Or that to defend our country we have to shut out people who are different than us because a few bad men hurt us.”

            He looked at Hodgins, who smiled.  “Or who are different than us because they can’t walk or speak differently,”

            Turning back to Cam and Clark, “or who have a different skin color.  That’s wrong.  Every time you hear bad stuff like that, you remember that one of the things people in our military defend is the right of all Americans to live a good life here.  I know your mom and dad teach you that and it’s what I and your Aunt Brennan teach Christine and Hank.  It’s what I and your Uncle Aubrey do every day when we catch the bad guys.  It’s all part of why today’s so important and I want you to always remember that.  Okay Michael Vincent?”

            “I will Uncle Booth.”  The child responded before hugging the senior agent.

            “Good.  Now, let’s watch a ball game, shall we?  Christine saved you a seat outside.”

            Michael Vincent ran back to Christine.  When Booth turned around to Angela and Hodgins, they gave him a thumbs up.  Turning to everyone else, he saw that the others looked around as they were doing something else.  They knew Booth didn’t want to be the center of attention for doing what he thought was right.

            Turning back to his wife, he saw she was smiling.  “Bones, what are you smiling about?”

            “You’re a good man, Booth.  I’m very lucky to have you in my life.”

            Booth blushed.  “I think that should be the other way around, Bones.”

            “No, Booth—“

            “Yes, Bones—“

            “No—“

            “Yes—“

            Everyone laughed as the center of their group bickered during the first inning.  Each of them knew that without the couple, they wouldn’t have their family.  No it wasn’t a family in the traditional sense, but it was a family all their own.


	11. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different take on fireworks with B & B and A & J. Wanted to get at least one more done before the holiday weekend. Hope you like it.

                Brennan laid in bed, exhausted but unable to sleep.  While thankful Christine and Hank slept peacefully in their own rooms, she was annoyed that she wasn't able to do the same.  She looked at the clock and sighed when she saw it was midnight.  Closing her eyes again, she attempted to get into slumber when she heard it.

                **_POP POP PPPPOOOOPP POP POP._**

                Once again, the neighbor’s fireworks, and of most of the neighborhood was keeping her up.  It was only July 2nd, but already people were celebrating the nation’s birthday with converting potassium nitrate, sulfide, and carbon into potassium sulfide and nitrogen gas.

                Booth and Aubrey were still at work finishing up paperwork for the case they finished earlier today.  After she and Booth got a confession from their suspect, she picked up their children from her father’s before heading home.  Max had taken them to spend the afternoon at a neighborhood park, so by the time they go home, their son and daughter were exhausted and fell asleep by 9 PM.

                **_POP POP PPPPOOOOPP POP POP._**

                But she couldn’t because of the noise.  Turning over roughly, she saw her husband’s side empty.  Gingerly she ran her hand against the coolness of the comforter. It was then she knew that the reason she couldn’t sleep wasn’t the fireworks.  It was because Booth wasn’t next to her. 

                While she used to be able to fall asleep anywhere, she couldn’t now since she got used to her husband’s warmth and steady heartbeat to lull her to sleep.  The anthropologist was about to attempt sleep again when she heard footsteps. When she turned to look out the window facing the kitchen, she saw the light was on and relaxed.  Smiling, she got up and quietly headed out of the bedroom.

                In the kitchen, a weary Booth was filling up a glass of water.  When he heard more fireworks, he looked at his window.  “Come on, people it’s not even the Fourth yet.  Dumbasses.”

                He began drinking from his glass when his ranger senses caught a presence out of the corner of his eye.  Turning, he saw his wife come out and immediately felt guilty.  “Bones, what are you doing up?”  He whispered.

                “I couldn’t sleep.” Brennan responded before more fireworks went off.

                “Hell, with all those firecrackers going on its no wonder you couldn’t sleep.”

                Brennan knew he was exhausted or else he would have challenged her simple answer.  “You look tired, Booth.”

                “I am.  I think that was partly why Aubrey told me to go home.  He’s finishing up the final report before going home to crash.  That and my feet are killing me right now along with my back.  I think I’m going to hit the tub before going to bed.”  Booth said before he got a smile.

                “What, Booth?”  Brennan said with amusement.

                “Why don’t we get in the tub together?”

                Brennan had a smirk on her face.  “I thought you were tired.”

                “I am.”

                Brennan thought for a minute again with a small chuckle.  “You said your back and feet hurt.”

                Booth put his glass down and took Brennan into his arms.  “They do, but they always feel better with you.  Maybe you can give me one of your special…massages?”

                Brennan’s hands moved down towards his posterior.  “I could, but I’m tired, too.”

                “Well,” Booth said before one hand cupped his wife’s left breast.  “I could give you a massage also.  Maybe after that we could do page 187?”

                The anthropologist smiled.  “I could be in the mood for page 187, but only if you are, Booth.”

                The FBI agent let go of his wife and led her down the hall.  “Bones, I’m always in the mood for page 187.”

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*** _

                Thirty minutes later, the couple were making out in their jet tub with Brennan on top of Booth when they heard more explosions outside.

                “You know what Bones?”  Booth said before giving her another kiss.  “If these idiots can make noise at midnight, then we can make our own fireworks.”

                The anthropologist smiled.  “How should we do that, Booth?”

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*** _

                A minute later, a female moan can be heard from behind the closed en-suite bathroom door.

                _“Ooohhhhh…yes…yes…I am finding that…oh yes, Booth…creating our own fireworks…oooohhhhhhh…is very enjoyable.  However, I know how to make them better.”_

_“How’s that—oh fuck yeah, Bones.”_

_“By doing Page 92.”_

* * *

                Loud fireworks were going off from his neighbors on the roof as Aubrey wearily came into his apartment right before 1:00 AM, not bothering to turn on the light as he loosened his tie.  He was glad the case was wrapped up, but he had to cancel his plans with Jessica for their _Alien_ movie marathon.  When he knew he wasn’t going to make it by 9:00, he sent her a text to tell her to go home to get some sleep and he would make it up to her tomorrow.  He also sent Booth home at 11:30 so he could get back to his family before completing the reports.

                He was grateful to have such an understanding girlfriend and the fact she was his best friend was even better.  The last two months since he and Jessica moved from best friends to romantic relationship were honestly the best in his life.  For the most part, nothing changed as they still had movie marathons, binge watched sci-fi shows, and still went out for ice cream.

                However, the additional perk of seeing her naked and giving her orgasms on a regular basis starting three weeks ago was the whip cream AND the cherry on his sundae.

                After checking Skinner’s dish to make sure the cat had enough food until morning, he was ready to crash when he heard more loud fireworks.  Mentally, he debated on whether to go up to the roof and threaten the people with his badge, but decided not to.  He was tired enough that he could probably sleep through them.

                Turning towards the hallway, he was surprised to see a light glowing from the end of the hall.  Tip toeing carefully, he had his hand on his sidearm while he checked his second bedroom.  Finding that safe, he then cleared his bathroom.  When he finally got to his bedroom, he looked and was momentarily startled by the sight of a sleeping Jessica in his bed wearing only his FBI t-shirt with a book on her chest.  When he got closer, he wasn’t surprised that the book about the excavation of the Romanov family in Russia.  Looking on his dresser, he saw her clothes folded neatly along with her purse and phone.

                The agent was touched that she stayed and tried to wait up for him.  None of his previous girlfriends ever did that, making Jessica's words the night of their first kiss more prophetic.

                _"...what we have isn't normal.  It's more special than that."_

                After securing his weapon, he stripped down to his boxers.  Quietly, he walked over and removed the book, marking the page with a pen on the table.  Suddenly, Jessica snorted before turning on her left side, making him bite his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.  As he shut the lamp off, he heard a familiar crack again, but to his relief, his girlfriend was dead to the world.   He walked quietly to his side of the bed, but when he got in, the anthropologist was roused from her sleep.

                “Superman?”  Jessica asked groggily.

                “Nope, Lex Luthor.”  Aubrey said sardonically before chuckling as he felt her hand slap his arm.

                “You’re a brat, Aubrey.”  Jessica said as she fully opened her eyes.

                “I know.  Why aren’t you home sleeping in your bed?”

                Jessica traced his leg with one finger as she watched Aubrey with the moonlight from the window above their heads.  “Because I wanted to wait up for you so I know you got home all right.”

                Aubrey had so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t get them out.  Finally, he responded with, “You didn’t have to, Jess.”

                Jessica scooted closer to her boyfriend, rolling her eyes when more fireworks went off.  “I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.  You look tired, Superman.”

                “I am, but coming home to you was a nice surprise.”   Aubrey said.  “One that I would like to see again.”

                 The redhead shyly smiled.  “I had to steal your shirt to sleep in.”

                Aubrey laid on his side facing Jessica, unable to control his hand as it gently moved up and down her thigh.  Suddenly, exhaustion was being replaced with another feeling.  “I don’t mind.  It looks good.”

                The redhead put her arm around Aubrey before moving her hand slowly around his back.  Feeling him shudder, she smiled.  “Thank you.”

                “I can’t believe you can sleep through the fireworks but not me.  I’m sorry I woke you up.”

                 “It’s quite all right.  I missed you tonight, Aubrey.”  Jessica said flirtatiously before maneuvering her knee between her boyfriend’s legs.  “Did you miss me?”

                Aubrey felt his erection rise at her tone.  His hand moved up her thigh to her side and her abdomen right under her left breast over her shirt.  He had been up for nineteen hours, but right now sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. 

                “You could say that.”

                Suddenly, more fireworks went off above, but neither of the two noticed.  Jessica’s hand softly moved around to his chest and abdomen where she drew patterns.  “Do you like fireworks, Aubrey?”

                The agent shuddered as her hand grew closer to the waistline of his boxers.  “Some more than others.”

                “Did you know that fireworks are a chemical reaction of potassium nitrate, sulfide, and carbon converting into potassium sulfide and nitrogen gas?”

                “Yep.  Got a B+ in my chem lab in college knowing that.”  Aubrey said as he pulled his girlfriend closer with his other arm underneath her.  “I know a lot of chemical reactions, but my favorite one involves us getting naked.”

                Jessica’s hand moved to his back again and into his shorts where she felt his muscular posterior.  “Special Agent James Aubrey, are you saying you want to make fireworks with me?”

                The agent pushed her shirt up and the anthropologist assisted him in taking it off before he tossed it across the room.  Pushing Jessica on her back, he nestled himself between her legs as his hand played with the lace trim of her panties before he kissed her.

                “I want to make more than that with you, Jessica Warren.”  Aubrey whispered hoarsely before the two came together in an embrace with Aubrey's other hand moving up and down Jessica's leg.

                The fireworks continued to go off outside, but the couple didn’t notice as they were wrapped up in each other creating their own.


	12. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Aubrey, Jessica, and barbecue have in common? This chapter of course.

                At 4:30 AM, a sleep-deprived Jessica walked into her kitchen with her overnight bag.  After dropping it by the door, she sat on a stool at her center island and relived her fight with Aubrey the night before.  To her frustration, a couple of tears made their way down her face before she wiped them away.  Realizing that any more attempts at sleep were fruitless, she made a pot of coffee and started her day. 

                Walking into her bathroom, she quickly stripped before jumping in the shower.  As she got cleaned up, she brooded about what happened yesterday.

                 _How could he not see it?  Was he really that blind?_  

                She could see it a mile away the second she saw Karen Delfs again after she arrived back from Kansas City.  She remembered Aubrey telling her months earlier about the woman asking him out and her reaction after telling her he was seeing someone.  Of course, supposedly Karen was only interested in a one night stand.

                 _‘Just wanted a one night stand my ass!’_ Jessica thought as she got out of the shower.

               There was no doubt that the analyst had designs on her boyfriend.  It didn’t help that the analyst was cute and quirky…unequivocally Aubrey’s type.  It also didn’t help that he had to cancel plans with her last night because he had to work late alone with that troll. 

                Of course, Aubrey wasn’t going to make Booth stay longer than he had to because he had a family to get home to.  That was the kind of man her boyfriend was, something that she loved immensely about him.  She also knew that he wouldn’t change their plans if the case wasn’t important. 

* * *

                After getting dressed and pouring a cup of coffee in her small kitchen, Jessica realized she was in no shape to drive 2 ½ hours to Charlottesville to attend the anthropology lecture she had scheduled today.  As it was, she was barely going to get through the research she’d planned before the event. 

            Making up her mind, she got online to Amtrack and purchased a ticket to UVA so she could sleep on the way.  When done, she refilled her coffee before thinking about the night before again.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Jessica sent him a text message asking if he needed dinner, but he never responded.  She was puzzled because he was usually very prompt in responding, but chalked it up to being focused on his work.  Because he was working so hard, she decided to bring him his favorite large pizza from DiAngelo’s. 

                When she arrived at the Hoover’s 4th floor conference room, she was greeted with several take out boxes and Karen sitting very close to her boyfriend.  Suddenly her vision turned red, but held it together with the two FBI employees when she announced her presence.  Aubrey greeted her with a kiss before Jessica left the food and made an excuse to leave so she wouldn’t lose her temper. 

                She didn’t realize how quickly she was trying to leave when Aubrey caught up with her at the stairs.  When he asked her what was wrong, her last grasp at politeness ended as she yelled at him about her unanswered text.  Full of anger and jealousy of Karen, she accused Aubrey of encouraging and enjoying the analyst’s obvious flirtations. 

                Frustrated, he denied that Karen was flirting with him and she was seeing things.  Next he said he didn’t know what she was talking about because he never got a message from her asking about dinner.  When she responded with disbelief, the agent gave as good as he got by accusing her of not trusting him, his commitment to her, and their friendship.

            The redhead was too blinded by her rage that she couldn’t get the words out that she trusted him, but not HER.  Angry, she told off her boyfriend before leaving the building.  After getting home, she packed a few things and crashed over at Daisy’s place. 

            Four times until after 1:00 AM, Aubrey either tried calling her or sent text messages but she ignored them all.  She tried sleeping, but gave up after lying awake in Daisy’s living room.  Giving up, she folded up the blanket she used on her friend’s couch and headed home around 4:00 AM.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Suddenly, her phone buzzed again.  Looking at her phone, her lips trembled as she read the message.

                 ** _Jess I don’t care abt who’s rt or wrng now.  I’m just sorry abt last nite.  Can we talk l8r plz?_**

Obviously Aubrey couldn’t sleep either if he was sending her a message at 5:03 in the morning.  As Jessica held her phone, her emotions were all over the place. 

                 _‘How could I doubt his commitment to me?  He tried calling me all night and I just ignored him like a child because I got my panties in a wad about that…analyst flirting with him.’_

                Suddenly, tears fell as she felt guilty about her reaction last night, internally smacking herself for playing into that bitch’s hands.  All it did was give Karen another weapon towards claiming her boyfriend for herself.   No way would she give up her best friend, especially to an obvious floozie like Karen Delfs.  She needed to apologize to her Superman for being a jealous twit and she knew the perfect way to do it. 

                Grabbing her purse, she headed out.  She had a lot to get done before heading out to UVA.

* * *

 

                Aubrey arrived back at the Hoover at 12:30 PM, frustrated by the lack of information he collected from the witness in Baltimore.  Getting into the garage elevator, he realized it was lunch time but wasn’t hungry.  He only wanted to talk to Jessica, but she hadn’t talked to him since last night or answered his text message to her almost 7 ½ hours ago.

                Their fight was stupid, but it obviously upset her enough that she ignored his attempted to contact her.  Worried about her, he waited at her apartment for over four hours until it became obvious that she was staying elsewhere, probably to avoid him. 

            Finally giving up, he went home after 1:00 AM where he tossed and turned all night.  It was 4:47 AM when he resigned himself to the fact he wouldn’t sleep, so he got up with the goal of making things right.  After considering what he wanted to say to his girlfriend, he just went simple in his text message to her. 

                He was stupid in love with the redhead.  Sure they could argue whether Karen was making moves on him, but it didn’t matter.  At that point, he just wanted to fix things with Jessica so they could move forward.

                He had arrived at his office when someone called his name.  Turning around, he saw Agent Shaw.  “Hey Genny, something I can do for you?”

                “No, I just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend was here earlier looking for you.”

                 _‘Great…the minute I leave, Jessica comes.’_ Aubrey thought with frustration.  “Did she leave a message?”

                “She asked me to tell you to look in your fridge before ordering lunch.”  Agent Shaw said before stepping away.  “Later, Aubrey.”

                Quickly, he pushed the door open and slammed it shut before opening his fridge.  Inside, he saw two large cake sized Tupperware containers.  Opening the first, his mouth watered when she saw it full of chicken and ribs coated with her homemade barbecue sauce along with two ears of corn. 

                Opening the second one, he found dividers separating green beans, coleslaw, roasted vegetables, and her oven baked potato wedges with a side of her sauce as well.  He was touched when he saw she also left him honey butter. 

               Seeing another small container, he opened it and was greeted with two large slices of German Chocolate cake with coconut crème frosting, his favorite.   Realizing the first container had a note, he grabbed the lid and read it, immediately recognizing his girlfriend’s neat penmanship.

                 ** _I’m sorry I missed you and I’m really, really sorry for being a jealous brat last night.  I’m taking Amtrak to UVA to attend a lecture for my dissertation but I’ll arrive back at Union Station on the 10:22 PM train.  If you are not tied up tonight, I could use a ride home._**

**_Love, Jess._ **

**_PS:  Look on your desk._ **

Standing up, he saw a container with a mini-loaf of corn bread in it.  Now he realized why she didn’t get back to him right away…she made him barbecue to apologize.  Jessica Warren knew him too well.  However, if anyone had to apologize, it was him. 

                Suddenly, his stomach growled as his appetite came back.  Walking his lunch to the break room, he heated up the food, his mouth watering as he smelled her homemade sauce.  When it was done, he walked it to his office with a spring in his step.  Finding the silverware she left on top of his fridge, he sat down and dug in, moaning with pleasure with each bite.

                Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up while chewing.  Suddenly, his orgasmic delight was broken when he saw who it was.

                “What the hell do you want?”

* * *

 

                At 8:47 PM, Jessica woke up at the train’s arrival back at Union Station.  Grabbing her laptop and purse, she groggily got up and walked off the train where she saw her boyfriend and smiled.  Walking up to him, they shared a kiss.

                “Aubrey, thanks for coming to get me.  I’m sorry about the last minute change, but when an opening came up on the earlier train, I grabbed it.”

                “It’s all right.  I’m just sorry I was in Baltimore and didn’t get back in time to see you before you left.  Thank you for lunch by the way.”

                “You’re welcome.  You’re important to me and I wanted to show you that.”

                Aubrey took her hand and held it.  “You’re important to me, too.”

                The couple shared an emotional look before Aubrey moved to lighten up the moment.  “I’m hungry.  Want to head back to your apartment?”

                Jessica snorted with laughter.  “Some things never change.”

                Aubrey grabbed her hand again as the two walked out of the train station.  “What can I say?  I appreciate food.  Now tell me about what cool anthropology stuff you learned at UVA today.”

* * *

 

                Thirty minutes later, the agent used his key to let them into Jessica’s apartment.  The redhead set her purse and laptop bag down before heading to the kitchen.  “Aubrey, do you want a beer?”

                Aubrey thought about what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t think of the right words.  Before he knew it, there was an open bottle in his hand.  “T-Thank you.”

                “Let’s sit, Superman.”

                The two sat down on the couch next to each other.  After taking another drink, she put her beer down.  “Aubrey, I’m so sorry for being a jealous twit last night.  I trust you—“

                “You were right.”

                Discombobulated as her speech she prepared on her trip home before falling asleep was interrupted, it took her a second to recover.  “Excuse me?”

                Aubrey took her hand.  “I’m sorry, Jess.  If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me for being a blind dumbass.”

                “You mean—“

                “Yeah, she did.  Not even ten minutes after you left, she tried to kiss me.”

                Jessica’s eyes narrowed as she took in Aubrey’s words.  “The bitch tried to kiss you?”

                “There’s more,”  Aubrey said.  “When I moved away from her and asked what the hell she was doing, she groped my thigh and invited me back to her hotel room for  _‘long time no see sex’_ because I was _‘obviously needing comfort from my girlfriend’s tirade’._ ”

                Jessica put her hand on her mouth to stifle her laugh.  “No way…”

                “Yeah and when I told her no thanks, stating quite clearly that I was happy with you, she got pissed.  Karen then accused me of leading her on and giving her mixed signals, but how I have no idea.”  Aubrey said while wiping his face. 

                “You’re a nice man, Aubrey and you’re cute.  She just saw what she wanted to see.”

                “Well, whatever the reason, I was out of there.  I told her I was leaving and to leave her profile in Booth’s box when she done.”

                “That must have put her knickers in a twist.”  Jessica said chuckling.

                “Yeah, but I didn’t give a shit by then.  When I got home around 1:30 in the morning, I had a hunch about that message you said you sent me.  Grabbing my laptop, I plugged my phone in and it showed that message you sent did go through, but it was deleted.  You know how I leave my phone on the table sometimes?  She must have done it when I left to refill my coffee cup.  I was gone maybe two minutes at the most.”

                “That bitch!”

                “Oh, it gets better.”  Aubrey said before taking a swig of his beer.  “She came by today asking if she should go back to Kansas City. “

                Jessica rolled her eyes.  “Oh…my…God.  How dramatic.”

                “When I asked her for clarification, she said she didn’t want her interest in me to affect us when we work together to the point of compromising my duties, any future cases, or in my personal life.  Can you believe it?  She really thinks her presence will make or break me on the job and affect my judgment when I’m off duty.”

                “Does my presence or sexual advances affect your judgment?”  Jessica asked tongue in cheek.

                “Yes, but I like your sexual advances.”  Aubrey said with a smile before speaking again.  “After I held back my laughter, I told her it didn’t matter either way.  I also told her that in the future unless she was involved in a case to go through Booth for anything.”

                The redhead squeezed his hand.  “I’m sorry you had to do that, Aubrey.”

                “I’m not.  I had to draw the line.  I care…very deeply about you, Jess.”

                Jessica was taken aback.  She was secure enough in their relationship that they didn’t have to have verbal diarrhea and canned dialogue every day expressing how they felt for the other.  However, she was embarrassed to admit that no man in her life would give her consideration in his career. 

                Aubrey saw her face and was afraid he said too much.  He’d been thinking about how he would tell her how felt but he didn’t want to push too far too soon.  Needing a moment, he took a drink of his beer.  He was in mid chug when he heard it.

                “I love you.”  Jessica said quietly before Aubrey choked on his beer, caused Jessica to panic.  “Oh my God, Aubrey!”

                The agent saw the look of terror on Jessica’s face, so he put his hand up and talked in between coughs.  “I’m…fine.  Sorry.  Honey…I’m fine.”

                Jessica ran to the kitchen and filled a glass of water.  Rushing back, she gave it to Aubrey, who was starting to recover.  When he was able to function again, he spoke.  “Sorry for almost choking, but can you say what you said to me again?” 

                More confident, she smiled.  “That’s why the bimbo pissed me off so much and I got so insecure.  It’s because I’m in love with you, Superman.”

                Seeing Aubrey was just looking at her, she panicked again.  “If you don’t feel the same way, yet, that’s all right.  I mean, it’s a big thing you know and I—“

                “I love you too, Jessica.”

                Jessica sat stunned before feeling tears in her eyes.  Grabbing her boyfriend, they embraced and kissed for about a minute before letting go for air.  Aubrey gently brushed the anthropologist’s hair at her temple as he spoke.  

                “It’s why I was so upset last night when I couldn’t track you down.  I was worried sick about you and afraid I had screwed things up.  I had even waited in your apartment.”

                A light bulb went off in Jessica’s head.  “You said you didn’t get home until 1:30.  How long were you here?”

                 “I think I got here about 9:00, hoping you would come home.  I felt like such a dumbass for not seeing that Karen was flirting with me.”

                 "You're not a dumbass."  Jessica said gently.

                Suddenly, a thought came to Aubrey.  “Wait, was it okay I waited here?  I know we’ve had each other’s keys for months for an emergency, but I don’t want to violate your privacy.  I mean—“

                “It’s fine, Aubrey.  I stayed over at Daisy’s last night, but I couldn’t sleep so I came back here about 4:30ish.  When I got your text, I was…overwhelmed and felt stupid,”   Jessica said before taking Aubrey’s hand.  “You sent me that last message just after five this morning.  Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

                “Nope.”  Aubrey said.  “I meant what I said, Jess.  I don’t care who was right or wrong.  I just want us to be okay.  Are we okay?”

                Jessica smiled.  “We’re okay, Aubrey.  Why else do you think I made you barbecue at dawn before my train to Charlottesville?”

                Aubrey smiled.  “It came quite handy because I wasn’t hungry at breakfast or even lunch until I saw your note and food.  A woman has never made me unable to eat before.  I must really love you.”

                “I must really love you, too Aubrey.”  Jessica said before they came together in another soft kiss.  Breaking apart, the redhead realized something.  “We’re supposed to be getting some dinner and I’m starving.  Want to head to Founding Fathers or the diner?”

                “I have a better idea.”  The agent said before getting up and pulling something out of Jessica’s refrigerator.  

                The redhead got up and walked over to her small center island where she was surprised to see the containers she left him earlier.  “Aubrey, I made that lunch for you.”

                “I know you did and it was awesome by the way.  While I was eating it, though, it occurred to me that you may be hungry when you got back.  I put these in your fridge on my way to the train station.”

                Aubrey pulled back the lid.  “I ate most of it, but I wanted to share my barbecue and my cake with you.  However, we need to order a pizza later.  I only ate one taco from the truck outside the train station while I was waiting for you.”

                The couple shared a laugh before Jessica made a decision.  “Care if we eat it cold?  I’m starving.”

                “Works for me.”

                Aubrey and Jessica smiled at each other before each grabbing a barbecue rib and eating it.  Jessica reached over and took his hand across the island.  After smiling again, they went back to their food. 


	13. Planting A Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me as I realized the fifteenth anniversary of 9/11 was coming up. It was originally an Aubrey/Jessica story, but that worked out better as a separate story of it's own which may be part of a possible later series.
> 
> I'm very proud of this chapter because it embodies what the Jeffersonian/FBI people are in the Bones world...a family. I hope you enjoy it.

                Everyone arrived at Hodgins and Angela’s house between 10:30 and 11:00 in the morning with the first arrival being Booth, Brennan, and the kids.  When Christine entered the house, she immediately found Michael Vincent and they ran into the back yard.

                Next came Daisy in her minivan carrying Aubrey, Jessica, Wendell, and Andie. 

                The FBI agent got out first, grumpy due to only having two donuts on the way.   He graciously helped Jessica and Andie out of the van before helping unbuckle Lance for Daisy.  When everyone but Wendell got out, he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand before making tracks to get to the brunch promised.

                Following the couple, Daisy carried her son inside.  She secretly envied the couples in front of her.  While she didn’t begrudge them their happiness, it made her miss her Lancelot more.  Shaking off her sadness, she made her way to the living room.

                In the driveway, Wendell took Andie’s hand as Cam and Arastoo showed up.  It was to no one’s surprise than the newly engaged couple both had 7-11 coffee cups with big smiles on their faces.  Wendell gave his friend a subtle thumbs up before laughing as the other anthropologist flipped him off.

                Eventually Clark, Caroline, Rudolfo, and Oliver showed up and the group started eating brunch.  Even the acerbic Doctor Wells remained somewhat on his best behavior, remembering what Agent Booth did to him after stealing Christine’s report card.

* * *

                 After everyone finished eating, Angela got in front of the group.  “I just want to thank everyone for coming.  We all know what tomorrow is and I know everyone has their plan on how they are observing it.  For me, fifteen years later, I needed to do more than mourn and be sad.” 

                The artist turned to Wendell.  “Some of us lost people we cared about that day.”   

                Next, she looked at Brennan, Jessica, Aubrey, Hodgins, and Cam.  “Some of us…saw things we’ll never forget.” 

                Angela looked at Rudolfo.  “Others were dealing with their own kind of hell at home.”

                Looking at Arastoo, Booth, Clark, Daisy, Andie, and Caroline, Angela continued.  “And others had their religions or love of country violated that day, me and Oliver included.”

                The artist looked over at the tall anthropologist who was about to say something.  “No douchiness today, Oliver.”

                When the man closed his mouth, she continued to speak.  “I want to honor that day with something positive that can show there’s still beauty in this world.”

                “I think today is a lovely way to do that Angela.”  Brennan said.

                “Thanks, Sweetie,” Angela said before she sniffled and shook her head.  “Whew.  Okay folks.  Let’s get to work.”

                Everyone headed outside, ready for their task of the day.

* * *

                One garden had Jessica and Aubrey planting marigolds.  The redhead was assisting her boyfriend with his first planting ever.  When done, she smiled at him.  “Perfect, Superman.  I told you that you could do this.”

                The agent smiled.  “That you did.  Can I have my reward for a job well done?”

                “Yes you can,” the redhead said before the two came together in a soft kiss.

                Oliver watched them with a face of disgust as he and Daisy worked from the other side of their patch.  “Good grief.  Can’t you two get a room, or a closet or something?  Not everyone wants to watch you make out.”

                Daisy smacked the other intern.  “Shut up, Oliver.”

                “I just kissed my boyfriend.”  Jessica said.  “We weren’t having sex out here.”

                Aubrey looked the other man with a smile.  “Before you open your trap again, maybe you need another lesson in manners and respect from Caroline.”

                Oliver’s face was still for a second.  Feeling he was being watched, he was greeted by the AUSA watching him intently.

                “You leave my boy and his girl alone or we along with Agent Booth are taking another trip to my office.”  Caroline said.

                The anthropologist gulped before turning back to the couple.  “Jessica, Agent Aubrey, I’m sorry for my rude comments.  Make out all you want.”

                “Well, thank you, Oliver.  I think I will.”  The redhead said before giving her boyfriend a hot kiss to piss off the doctor.

                Daisy held back a chuckle as Oliver’s response was to put his head down and growl as he finished planting his flower. 

* * *

                Cam, Arastoo, Clark, Rudolfo, along with Wendell and Andie were planting a large group of hydrangeas.  The group was surprised to find out that the Cuban doctor possessed quite the green thumb. 

                Angela looked at what the anthropologist did and was impressed.  “Rudolfo, I have to ask…who taught you to do this stuff?  I never pictured you doing this.”

                The Cuban looked up.  “My grandmother and mother because they always taught me to appreciate beauty.  I think they knew I was planning to defect someday, so they showed me how to plant flowers and food."

                “Well, they did a good job…just like he is.”  Andie said in a low voice as she pointed to Cam and Arastoo.

                The pathologist was shaking her head in frustration as her fiancée planted with ease.  “I don’t get it, Arastoo.  You grew up in the Middle East, I lived the Bronx where people had box gardens.  How do you get the green thumb while I don’t?”

                The anthropologist turned to Cam.  “How is it you make Qahve Turk better than I do?  I grew up with it in Iran, but you only learned to make it less than two years ago?”

                Cam smiled.  “I guess we’re just going to have to get married so I don’t miss out on your garden of spices in our back yard.”

                “And I won’t be denied the beauty that is your Turkish coffee.”  Arastoo finished before giving her a kiss.

                Wendell saw his friend and boss kissing.  Impishly, he grabbed his phone and found his Google Play app.  Finding what he was looking for, he pressed a button and Foreigner’s  _Waiting For A Girl Like You_  played.  Andie and Wendell chuckled as they remembered that song from their first date.

                Arastoo turned to his friend.  “You suck, Wendell.”

                Clark turned to Rudolfo as he watched the four start to laugh.  “Do you know what’s going on?”

                “No, Doctor Edison, I’m afraid I don’t.”  The Cuban responded before finishing his task.

* * *

                Caroline was helping Christine plant her first flower.  “Perfect, Cher.  You’re a natural.”

                “Aunt Caroline, are we planting flowers because everyone is sad about the plane crashes that happened a long time ago?”

                The attorney knew she had to tread gently with the young girl.  “Yes, honeychild.  Because the world can’t have too much beauty to help make sadness go away.”

                “They said tomorrow we were going to Arlington Cemetery to see a man who saved people that day.  Daddy said he was a man who should never be forgotten.”

                Caroline remembered the Tim Murphy case well.  “No, they shouldn’t.   Your mommy and daddy are right about that.”

                Christine looked at the leftover items.  “Can I plant the next flower, too?” 

                “Of course, Cher.”  Caroline said.

* * *

                Hodgins watched for a moment as his wife and son prepped the area next to him to plant a tree.  Her hands..the hands of a artist...the same hands that helped him cross the final barrier when they came together sixteen hours earlier for the first time in nine months.  While things were changed due to his injury, his wife's patience put his fears to rest as they experimented until they found ways to satisfy each other.  

               His job today was handing his wife and son the gardening tools needed along with hefting trees to be planted.  While not as active as the others, he was contributing and thanks to his increased upper body strength, the trees were planted quicker.  The scientist knew he could never thank enough whoever brought her into his life.   

               “Thanks, Angie.”

                The artist looked up from her task.  “For what, Honey?"

                “For this…for being your slave labor today.”

                Angela smiled.  "Hodgins, why are you thanking me for lifting heavy plants off the porch?”

                "Because I almost wasn't your slave labor."

                Angela realized he was talking about getting past their rough patch after the explosion and his paralysis.  Moving up to her knees, she held onto the wheelchair as she gave her husband a kiss that continued until they were interrupted.

                “Ewwww Mommy!  Daddy!”

                The couple broke up with a laugh before Hodgins turned to his son.  “You know Michael Vincent, in about six years you’re going to think the opposite.”

                “No way, girls are gross.”  Michael Vincent said.

                “Suit yourself.”  Hodgins said before handing his wife a tool.

* * *

                Booth and Brennan worked side by side with Booth getting guidance from his wife.  He especially enjoyed the view when Brennan bent over to get things he requested.  It took three times for the anthropologist to catch on.

                “Booth!  Am I just reaching for things so you can watch my posterior?”

                Booth shrugged.  “Sorry.  It’s not my fault that my wife has a nice ass.  She’s also got really nice—“

                “Booth!”  Brennan admonished with no heat.

                “…jewelry.”

                Brennan squinted her eyes before kissing her husband.  “Nice save, Booth.  Perhaps after the children are asleep tonight, I can show you my…jewelry.”

                Booth looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  “Do I get to…touch the jewelry or just look?”

                The anthropologist gave a side grin.  “Maybe a bit of both…in the tub.”

                “Yeah…”

                “But no beer hat!”  Brennan said.  “My…jewelry will clash.”

                Booth exaggerated his disappointment.  “I guess that’s okay.”

                Misunderstanding, Brennan jumped in.  “I don’t mean literally, Booth.  I mean—“

                Booth kissed his wife. “I know.  I was teasing you.”

                “Oh.  Good.”  Brennan said.  “Now, we have to finish this garden.”

                “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

                By four o’clock part of Angela’s backyard was a mix of planted seed and beginning of beautiful flowers.  A nearby cooler contained beer, pop, water, and juice for the kids.  The group was spread out while Booth took on grilling steaks, chicken, and vegetables on Hodgins’ grill.

  ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Andie people watched while enjoying a beer with her boyfriend.  Looking to her right, she saw Daisy playing Frisbee with Michael Vincent and Christine.  Nearby, Cam and Arastoo were cuddling together as another part of the yard had Jessica laughing at Aubrey while he gestured and told her something. 

                Looking at everyone else who she met for the first time today, she was so happy to feel included as she already knew them.  “I had a lot of fun today, Wendell.”  Andie said.  “Thanks for letting me meet everyone.”

                “You’re welcome.”  He said before kissing her.

  ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                After he finished his story, Aubrey sat with Jessica as they observed the other guests in content silence while sharing a beer.  He then turned to his girlfriend, mesmerized by how different shades of red intermingled in her now shoulder length hair.  Suddenly, she spun to him.

                “Aubrey, what are you looking at?”

                “You.  Thinking about how lucky I am to have a hot nerd girlfriend.”

                The two laughed as they kissed.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Rudolfo was sitting with Oliver and Clark in a circle also observing everyone.  He didn’t miss Oliver’s look of disgust as the other anthropologist looked at Andie being loving with Wendell, as was Cam and Arastoo, and Aubrey with Jessica.

                “Doctor Wells, why does seeing couples be affectionate with each other bother you?”

                Oliver turned to the Cuban.  “There’s such a thing called decorum.  Certain things belong in the bedroom, you know.”

                Rudolfo knew what the problem was.  “There’s also something called envy, which I think deep down you have because you have no woman to share yourself with, although I suspect there is someone here today that you are, shall we say, thinking about.”

                Oliver sputtered, unable to think of a comeback.  Impressed, Clark put his arm around his colleague.  “Dude, you’re our new secret weapon when he gets douchy.”

  ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

               Daisy tossed the Frisbee gently and it was caught by Christine.  "Nice job, Sweetie.  Now it's your turn."

               She watched as the young blonde sent it to her best friend, who had to chase it a little bit.  Michael Vincent came back running and Daisy noticed the sweat.  "Okay you two, go up to the cooler and get us some water to drink."

               As the children headed up to the porch, the anthropologist watched everyone being affectionate with each other.  If Lancelot were here, they would be doing the same thing as they were as well as enjoying being with their family, but he wasn't.  However, she could still see him every day in the eyes of her son, the spitting image of his father.  The reminder of a memorable love who was currently napping with Hank in the house.  

               Someday, she would find love again, but it would take time...and she was okay with that.

               Seeing the kids come back, she took the water Michael Vincent handed her.  "Thank you, Michael Vincent."

               "You're welcome, Aunt Daisy."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Hodgins had Angela on his lap in the wheelchair on the patio, kissing gently while whispering to each other.  Suddenly he grabbed his wheels and pushed her around while turning the chair.

                “Hodgins!”  Angela said while laughing.  “You’re crazy!”

                “Yep, crazy for you.”  Hodgins chuckled while pushing her some more.

  ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Cam and Arastoo watched the couple on the patio laughing while Hodgins pushed them around.  The pathologist turned to her fiancé.  “They are so happy right now.”

                “They are.  Just like we are now and always will be.”  Arastoo said while interlocking his fingers with Cam’s.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Booth was working on the steaks when Aubrey came up.  “Booth, how much longer?  I’m starving.”

                The senior agent turned to his friend.  “I watched you eat four pieces of vegetable pizza, three pieces of ham, two servings of scrambled eggs, three bagels, six pieces of bacon, four sausage links, three muffins, ten cheese cubes with crackers, a handful of carrots and celery with ranch dressing, and two cups of strawberry Jell-O.  How the hell are you hungry now?  Wait, I forgot who I was talking to.  Never mind.”

                “Hey, it’s not my fault I have blood sugar issues.”

                Booth turned back to the grill.  “Well, your blood sugar will have to hold out a little bit longer.  Ten minutes tops.  Now go back to your girlfriend.”

                “Uuuuhhh.” Aubrey moaned before walking away.

                Booth had about a minute before he sensed another presence.  “I told you, Aubrey.  Ten minutes.”

                “I’m not Aubrey.  I’m your wife.”

                Booth turned.  “Sorry Bones.  You know how Aubrey gets when he’s hungry.”

                “Yes I do.”  Brennan looked on the grill until she spotted a foil packet.  “Are those my—“

                “Grilled vegetables yes.  Right here are your kebabs that should be done in a few minutes.”

                Brennan smiled before kissing her husband.  Turning around, she watched all the couples and others.  “We’re a family, Booth, aren’t we?”

                “We are Bones.  Tomorrow we mourn for everyone that died during 9/11, but today, the world gained a little more beauty in this back yard.”

                “My world was so different fifteen years earlier.”  Brennan said before turning to her husband.

                “So was mine.  However, my world now is better than it was fifteen years ago because I have you, Christine, Hank, your father, and all these folks here.”

                “As is mine.”  Brennan said before giving her husband another kiss.  “I will let you finish grilling your dead cows and chicken.”

                Booth watched his wife walk away and scanned the people who were there.  All were affected by the following day fifteen years earlier.  While he and Bones had plans with only their children tomorrow, today they observed this day as a family…and they would always for years to come. 


	14. At The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Jessica run into a person from the past. Who could it be?
> 
> A/N: This takes place June 2024. References: Chapter 3, 6, and 7 of this series, Bones Episode 11.15: The Fight In The Fixer.

                 A mid-week day in June found Aubrey as acting SAC because Booth was home sick.  With the senior agent out until at least tomorrow, it meant payroll was on him, as well as covering for him in a meeting with Stark this afternoon.  After sorting through the folders he took from Booth’s office, he organized them along with his work duties into urgent, by end of the day, and what could wait.

                 By 9:45, he was going through his notes from the division’s weekly meeting earlier that morning while eating a donut.  As each agent updated everyone else on their cases, he hoped that one of them would need his assistance so he could avoid the crappy administrative stuff Booth hates.  Of course, all were making progress in their cases and were set.  He knew that Booth’s expectations for his agents were high and every man and woman there worked to maintain that standard, including himself.

                Aubrey stiffly moved and yawned again, exhausted.  When Jessica was unable to get their four month old back to sleep after her 2:00 feeding, he took over.  Next thing he knew, his wife was waking him up at 4:50 after he fell asleep with the baby in the nursery rocking chair.  The agent lamented the fact that sleep deprivation was harder to recover from at 40 than when he was 34.

                Soon, if they played their cards right, he and Jessica could maybe start getting six straight hours of sleep each night again.

                As he finished chewing, his phone buzzed.  When he saw the message, he smiled.  Immediately he grabbed his jacket, walked out of the office, and headed for the elevator.  He was ready for a break and he had perfect company waiting for him at the park across the street.

* * *

 

                  It was a rare day where the temperature high was only 70 degrees, but the weekend forecast stated that the heat would return.  Aubrey enjoyed the break from the humidity as he walked past the playground.  It was then he saw what he was looking for at a familiar bench under a tree and headed over.  Arriving at his destination, he announced himself.

                “Two beautiful ladies waiting for me.  What did I do to deserve this?”

                Jessica adjusted the shade over the baby carrier before kissing her husband.  “Well, Molly and I just finished up with the pediatrician and we thought that maybe Daddy could use a break _._ ”

                Aubrey bent down to the baby and greeted her.  “Hey, Honey.  How’s my pretty girl?” 

                “Well, according to Doctor Moossavi, your pretty girl is now at 11.9 lbs and 23 inches.”

                “Yeah, knuckle bump.”  Aubrey said before taking a knuckle to his daughter’s fisted hand before sitting down.  “So, what did the doctor say about her lungs?”

                “That’s she’s almost to normal development.  Because she’s doing better than anticipated, the doctor said we can start her well child visits on a full term baby schedule.”

                Aubrey felt the butterflies in his stomach he got before every one of their baby’s visits calm down.  He was just grateful their little one was thriving so well.  He was knocked out of his thoughts when his wife spoke again.

                 “More than one person stopped me today to say how adorable this one was.”

                 “Well of course she is, she’s ours Jessica.”  The agent said as he looked at his daughter, whose eyes he was certain would turn green like her mother’s.  “So when do we need to pick up our other kids from your brother’s house today?”

                “Nadia said around 5:00 would be fine.  She offered to take the baby, too, but she’s doing me a favor by letting our brood have an all-day play date with their children.”

                “How about I pick up Rachael, Savannah, and Jamie when I get out of work?  I can leave early by ordering from the diner and eating lunch in my office.”

                “Are you sure, Superman?”

                “It’s fine.  We’ll switch vehicles before you two leave in the garage.” 

                “Thank you,” Jessica said.  “Now, I brought you a treat as a thank you for helping me get our little one to sleep this morning.”

                “It wasn’t a big deal, Jess—“

                “Yes it was because I’m the one with the day off while you’re the one covering for your boss because he’s sicker than a dog.  Now here,” Jessica said before she picked up a coffee cup from a carrier and a bag.  “Coffee for my husband from the cart over there and a bear claw from your favorite bakery for your afternoon snack.”

                “Is there—“

                “Yes, plenty of cinnamon.”  Jessica said as she grabbed her cup. “And catnip tea for me.”

                “I don’t get how you can drink a tea made out of the same stuff that used to make Skinner buzzed.”  The agent said as he sipped his coffee, remembering their family pet who died two years ago.

                “It’s a mint, Aubrey, and a good one.”  Jessica said before sticking the cup in her husband’s face.  “Here’s have some.”

                “Get it away from me.”  Aubrey said to his wife’s laughs. 

                “Fine…big baby.”  Jessica said before looking at their daughter.  “Your daddy the strong and brave FBI agent is afraid of a little catnip tea.”

                “It stinks, Jess.”

                “Says you.”  Jessica said.  Taking a big gulp of her tea, she set it down and removed a bottle out of her bag.  “It’s time for someone’s snack.”

                “Let me do it.”  Aubrey said.

                Jessica had a look of guilt.  “Superman, you were up with her early this morning.”

                He was tired, but right now, he didn’t notice.  “Yeah, but…Molly is our last one.  I want to enjoy her a bit.”

                The redhead’s heart melted and she couldn’t refuse him.  “All right, but here,”  

                Jessica pulled a cloth out of the bag and gave it to her husband.  “On the off chance you interrogate someone today you will look scarier if you don’t have breast milk on your lapel.”

                “Good point.”  Aubrey said.

                After draping the cloth on his left shoulder, he took the redheaded infant and settled her into his arm.  Taking the bottle from his wife, he offered it to the baby, who sucked from it greedily.  “That’s my girl…enjoying her food.”

                Jessica leaned back and watched her husband and their youngest.  “It seems we have another Aubrey eater in this family.”

                “Hey, she’ll appreciate food when she’s older like some appreciate fine art or jewelry.”

                Jessica’s eyes got big as she started searching her bag.  “Speaking of jewelry, the jeweler called today letting me know your stuff was ready so I stopped on the way here.”

                “You didn’t have to do that, Jess.”  Aubrey said.

                “Yes, I did, James Aubrey.”  The redhead said as she searched her bag to no success before looking up.  “It seems I left them in my Explorer.  Can I trust you two to behave if I run to the car and grab them?”

                “Of course.  We’re just going to hang out while she has her bottle.”  Aubrey said.

                “All right.”  Jessica said before pecking her husband.  “Be right back.”

                He watched the redhead with wonder as she walked away.  Doctor Jessica Warren made it seem effortless to be a kick ass forensic anthropologist, good mother to their children, and the best wife to him.  Their marriage was something they worked on every day.  Their efforts included maintaining the strong friendship that brought them together.  Except for a few months during a dark time last year, they always worked to keep their connection as lovers as part of their  _Mommy and Daddy Alone Time,_ including their secret weekly lunch “dates”.

                Looking down at his daughter, Aubrey was amazed by her, much like he was with his other children.  She was a surprise much like Rachael was, but loved just as much.  It boggled the agent’s mind that he now had three daughters and one son.  However, it was appropo since he grew up as an only child and Jessica was the only girl out of six children.

                Their fourth child gave them a scare when she was born premature and spent her first days in an incubator.  Her fighting spirit influenced her parents in naming her Molly after the _‘Unsinkable Molly Brown’,_  even though Doctor B tried correcting them that the woman’s real name was Margaret.  Since she was born, the baby was a testament to the stubbornness infused in her by both parents and Aubrey couldn’t be prouder.

                Suddenly, he sensed a shadow nearby.  “That was quick.  The baby hasn’t finished her bottle yet.”

                “I don’t know about quick, but I hoped to see you today when I did my consult at Homicide.”

                The voice…he knew that voice.  Turning his head, he looked up to confirm what he knew.  Putting a smile on his face, he made himself be polite.

                “Karen Delfs.  It’s been a long time.”

                “Yes…yes it has, Aubrey.”  The analyst said before helping herself to Jessica’s spot and putting Molly’s carrier on the ground.  “So, how are you?”

                 _‘Hurry up, Jess.  Hurry up, Jess.’_   Aubrey thought to himself.  “Doing very well, thank you.  So Karen, what brings you back from Kansas City?”

                The analyst smiled before sliding closer to Aubrey than what he was comfortable with.  “I’m in town for a case for the Homicide Division…the Davies case, which you’re lead on.”

                “Yes, Booth mentioned that Jake Tanner was sending someone over today.  Actually, I’m covering for Booth while he’s out sick, so this morning, I reassigned that case to Agent Shaw.”

                Karen’s glimmer died but she quickly recovered.  “So, you’re still only an SSA and Agent Booth’s second?  Don’t worry, Agent Aubrey.  Someday you’ll move up in the FBI.”

                Aubrey almost laughed at the left handed compliment because in actuality he was promoted from Senior Special Agent to Supervisory Special Agent six years ago and then to Assistant Special Agent in Charge a month after the twins were born.  Last month, Booth accepted the promotion to Executive Assistant Director over the Criminal, Cyber, and IO divisions, effective Spring 2025, making him directly answerable to Stark.  When that became official, he would be moving into Booth’s position in Homicide as SAC with Agent Genevieve Shaw his ASAC.

                Aubrey decided that if the analyst didn’t know that, he didn't need to enlighten her. “I’m not worried, Karen.  My job is very challenging and I enjoy working with Booth very much.  I’ve learned a lot from him.”

                “I bet you have.”  Karen said with a smile.  “So, I haven’t had my morning coffee yet.  How we have some…together?”

                Aubrey had a feeling of déjà vu and indicated to the arm of the wooden bench with his head.  “Um, as you can see, I’ve already got coffee.”

                “Well, I’ll be in town until the rest of the week.  How about instead we get together for drinks at the Founding Fathers?”

                 _‘She hasn’t even commented on the fact I have a baby in my arms, but she never was the most observant person.’_   Aubrey thought.  “I’ve got a busy calendar the next couple of weeks, Karen.  I don’t think I’ll be available.”

                “I’ve got a flexible schedule, so I can accommodate you.  Tell me what times are good for you.”

                Aubrey was trying to be polite, but she was trying his patience.  “You know how my schedule is, Karen.  Always on the move.  I can’t commit to anything.  I’m sorry.”

                Suddenly, she put her hand on his leg, startling him.  “How about you stop by my hotel room tonight to catch up?  Say after you’re done babysitting this cutie? Who do you belong to, little one?”

                “Aubrey and myself.”

                Startled, Karen turned around to see Jessica standing by the bench.  She watched as the redhead handed Aubrey a small bag with handles.

                “Here’s your watch and wedding ring, Sweetheart.  The jeweler said they were able to get out all the mud that you and Booth fell in while chasing that suspect from last week.”

                Aubrey took the bag with glee while feeding the baby one handed.  “Thank you.  I’ve been feeling naked without my wedding band.”

                Karen looked back and forth between the two.  “Y-you two are…are married?”

                Jessica walked closer with a smile on her face.  “Yes we are.  Let’s see…last time we met, Aubrey and I were already dating when you asked him out and attempted to humiliate Aubrey in front of a suspect when he rejected you, so that was eight years ago.  We became lovers…”

                The redhead grinned at her husband, who was barely holding back a laugh while their infant finished off her bottle.  “…less than two months later and celebrated our seventh wedding anniversary back in April.  Did you know we have four children now?”

                “Well, I—“ Karen said before being interrupted again.

                 “You’re so sweet to ask about them, Karen.  Well, we have Rachael Brennan, who was born in August 2018, our twins James Warren and Savannah Elizabeth who were born on New Years Day 2022,”

                Jessica touched the cheek of her youngest.  “…and our unsinkable Molly Caroline here, born this February.”

                The redhead stood up and faced the analyst.  “Also, we still have a very exciting sex life.  We have to be a little more creative with four children, but we make it work.  Now, please move your skanky ass.  You’re in my seat.”

                Karen was speechless.  “Well, I—I—“

                Aubrey reached into the bag and got his watch out.  “Karen, Agent Shaw is expecting you in five minutes.  I would head over because being late is rude.”

                Karen merely looked at the spouses before walking away with steam coming out of her ears.  Aubrey put the cloth over his shoulder and started burping Molly before the two started to laugh.

                “Jess…have I ever told you how much I love you?”  The agent said.

                “You have,” Jessica said as she sat down by her husband.  “But you can tell me again.”

                “Jessica Elizabeth Warren, I love you.”

                “I love you, too James Robert Aubrey.”

                The two shared a quick kiss before they heard the baby burp.  Breaking apart, Jessica smiled at their baby.  “Good girl, Molly.”

                Aubrey was sad that their time was over.  “I have to get back, Jess so I can get out in time to pick up our rugrats.”

                “Okay, Superman.”  Jessica said.

                The redhead picked up their carrier and placed it between them so the agent could secure the child.  When she was set, Aubrey finished putting on his watch and wedding ring before giving the burp cloth back to his wife.

                “Ahhhh, I feel a lot better now.  I meant what I said, Jess.  I felt naked without my wedding band.”

                “I feel the same when I have to remove mine occasionally at work.  It becomes a part of you.”  Jessica said.  “A good part, though.”

                “I agree.”  Aubrey said before the spouses shared a soft kiss.  “Now, can you give me a quick ride back to the FBI garage so I can take the Explorer?”

                “I sure can, ASAC Aubrey.  Come with me.”

                Aubrey picked up Molly in the carrier while Jessica carried her diaper bag and purse and they walked away.

                 _“You know what tomorrow is Superman?”_

_“Of course.  I’m not missing our lunch date for anything.”_

_“So any special requests, tomorrow?”_

_“Red, wear the red.”_

_“You really like the red, don’t you Superman?”_

_“Of course, Jess.  You look really hot in it.”_

_“I can do that as long as you wear that blue and brown striped tie I like so much.”_

_“You’re on, Mrs. Aubrey.”_ The agent said as the couple chuckled before he put his arm around his wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a sequel of sorts involving Brennan...Booth...or one of our characters. Keep guessing and watch for it.


	15. At A Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the sequel to At A Park. This chapter spotlights Angela and Hodgela's relationship. See at the end for important information.
> 
> Reference: Takes place between 11.21 and 11.22.

               “Bren, what you did for Clark in writing that article was a good thing to do.”

                It was a clear and beautiful July day at the playground.  While Christine and Michael Vincent were playing on the equipment, Brennan and Angela were talking while enjoying their iced coffees.  Both enjoyed the break away from investigating their current case, two sets of remains found in West Virginia near the Virginia border.  

                The anthropologist took a sip of her coffee.  “I did what was right, Angela.  He’s a good scientist who let himself get ruled by his heart fifteen years earlier.  I just hope our colleagues see the logic of that.  Current studies indicate that the human brain doesn’t finish complete formation until a person reaches their thirties, so he did not the proper development towards making a better decision.”

                Angela loved her best friend’s  _‘sciencing’_  of her compassion.  “What if they don’t, Bren?”

                “Then…I will let them know how close minded they are.”

                Angela laughed.  “With you in his corner, I’m sure they will come around.”

                “Speaking of coming around,” Brennan said as she observed Christine.  “How is the…couples therapy you and Hodgins are pursuing?”

                The artist smiled.  “The therapist we’ve been seeing has been wonderful and is really helping us get our marriage back on track.  I know how you feel about psychology, Bren but this is a good thing for me and Hodgins.”

                Brennan felt the psychology was a soft science.  However, she saw the improvement in her friends’ relationship every day at work and wanted to be supportive.  “Can I ask what do you at…couples therapy?”

                Angela sipped her coffee before checking on Michael Vincent, who was playing with Christine on the jungle gym.  “Well, we talk about what went wrong in our relationship.  In our case, Hodgins’ anger about his paralysis and taking it out on me and others, me just suffering in silence as my frustration built instead of telling him off.  It’s not easy because you have to be painfully honest, not just to yourself but to your spouse.  Once you get your cards on the table—“

                “What does cards have to do with therapy, Angela?”

                “It means getting all the issues in the open, Sweetie.  Now, once we did that, she gave us these communication exercises to work on three weeks ago.  The most important one is that we set aside fifteen minutes every night to talk about just us.  No work, no Michael Vincent…just us.  It sounded so stupid, but…it’s amazing how much closer we are getting.  Last night we made such a breakthrough.”

                 “What happened?”  Brennan said a bit louder as a nearby construction crew started working behind them.

                Angela couldn’t keep it inside her anymore.  “Remember when we talked a couple of months ago about how he was capable of still having sex?  Well—“

                Suddenly, Brennan’s phone rang.  Looking at it, she saw it was and felt guilty.  “I’m sorry, Angela, but it’s Mr. Bray.  I told him to let me know if he or Ms. Warren found anything of significance on any of the victims that were brought in today.”

                “I’ll be fine for a few minutes, Bren.  I can handle both kids.”

                Angela looked out at her son as the anthropologist walked away to answer the phone.  She couldn’t contain herself as she thought of the news she wanted to tell her best friend.  Of course, that led to her thinking about the last seven months.  For a moment she became sad as the challenges she faced now weighed on her.

                Then she looked at her son before thinking of her husband.  They were dealt with the biggest challenge of their lives and they came out on the other side stronger than before.  Sometimes their life would be hard and painful.  Their future was possibly permanently altered, but she didn’t care.  A life for her and Michael Vincent without Hodgins was not a life she would consider at any time.

                Suddenly, Angela looked up to see her son climbing up the slide again.  “Michael Vincent, get down or I’m never feeding you again!”

                When her son got down and climbed on the ladder, she sat with satisfaction.  She had just taken a sip of her iced coffee when she heard the voice.

                “Angela?”

                Turning, the artist saw Roxie Lyon standing there.  “Roxie!  Oh, how are you?” 

               Angela stood up and hugged her ex.  Letting go, she observed that the hair color was back to brown.  She was dressed casual but smartly with black capri pants, gray blouse, and a red cardigan sweater.  “It’s been so long.”

                “It has, hasn’t it?  Look at you, you’re beautiful.”  Roxie replied.   _‘More beautiful now than when we broke up.’_

                “Thanks, Rox, but I can say the same of you.  So, tell me how you’ve been?”

                 _‘Drifting between meaningless affairs and casual relationships since I let you go.’_   Roxie thought but kept to herself.  “Busy.  I’m working at the art gallery on K Street.”

                Angela was genuinely happy.  “It sounds like you’re doing well.”

                “Well, what about you?”  Roxie asked with a cheerful voice.  “I saw on that documentary on the Jeffersonian and FBI last week on FOX that you and Doctor Hodgins got married.”

                Angela gave a bright smile.  “Yeah.  Hodgins and I realized that we still loved each other.  So we got married about eight years ago and had our son Michael Vincent a year later.  He’s the rugrat playing on the slide over there.”

               “He’s a handsome little guy, Angela.”  Roxie said as she observed Michael Vincent.  “So where did you two get married?”

               “In a local jail after we were arrested.”

                Roxie couldn’t stop the laugh that fell out of her.  “No way.”

                “Yes, way.”  Angela said before giving a brief version of her wedding day.

                Roxie laughed out loud as she momentarily forgot about her conflicting emotions.  Only the woman next to her could make a jailhouse wedding sound romantic.  Then she saw the ring on her hand and reality came back. 

                “I didn’t know if I should call you at work when I moved back here, so I didn’t.  I had a hard time tracking you down.  I tried to get onto your Facebook to say hi but it said it was private now.  The same was for your Instagram.  What gives, Angela?”  Roxie asked with a smile. 

                Angela’s eyes clouded over for a moment.  “A few years ago, a man named Christopher Pelant hacked into all our computers at work.  He was a man who murdered several people and we were building a case on him.  He got all of our personal stuff from our social media accounts.  Then he…”

                “He what, Angela?  Posted some asshole reply about your art?  Trolls like that are just ignorant.”

                Angela exhaled.  “No, he used computers to break past our alarm system and pump ether into our house one night.  Then, while we were unconscious, he put a dead body on top of our canopy bed before going into our baby's room and setting up some...shrine in his crib.  He then stole all of Hodgins’ family money by making him choose between that and saving a school of children from being bombed.  The man almost destroyed every one of us before he died.  It made all of us become more conscientious and careful with our social media accounts.”

                Roxie could hear the sadness in her voice.  She took a second to consider her next question before pressing forward. “I also saw that Doctor Hodgins was in a bombing with that Agent Aubrey.  It must be tough living with a husband who’s now disabled.  I mean, your life must be so different now.”

                Angela inhaled.  “I won’t lie.  We had a rough patch after he came home from rehab with his prognosis of walking again at almost zero, but we're working through it and getting stronger.  Yes, life is now challenging and frustrating sometimes.  However, every time that happens, I remember that if it wasn’t for Aubrey, my husband wouldn’t be here now.  He wouldn’t be able to watch our son grow up…I almost lost him.”

                Roxie couldn’t stop the words from coming out.  “But how do you function without…sex?  It was always such a part of you.” 

                Angela hesitated, knowing Roxie wasn’t trying to be a clod.  Still, the question felt intrusive.  “Your question is a bit personal, Rox.”

                 _‘Yes, because I’m now seeing what I fool I was.’_   The other woman thought to herself.  “I’m sorry.  I just…I remember the woman who was full of life.  She lived in the moment, not the future.”

                “Um, well I would like to believe that I’m still full of life, just with different priorities than nine years earlier.  As for the second thing, I’ve grown up since then.”  Angela said with a bit of annoyance.

                Roxie cleared her throat.  “Angela…I want to—“

                “Sorry.  Mr. Bray and Ms. Warren were briefing me, then Booth called.”  Brennan said while returning to the bench before she noticed the other woman.  “Roxie…it's been a long time.”

                “Temperance Brennan.  How are you?”  Roxie said, trying to hide her annoyance at the interruption.

                “Doing well, thank you.”  Brennan said before turning to her friend.  “How are the children?”

                “Christine and Michael Vincent are fine.  I had to yell at my son again, but he’s behaving now.  He wants dinner tonight with his dad.”

                Sensing she wouldn’t be alone with Angela again any time soon, Roxie got up.  “I should get going.  Maybe we can get together sometime.”

                Not sure what to say after their last bit of conversation, Angela could only reply with, “Sure, friend me at Facebook.  Maybe we can do lunch sometime and I can introduce you to the new faces at the lab.”

                “Sure.”  Roxie said as she grabbed her purse.  “Nice seeing you again, Doctor Brennan.”

                “Of course.”  Brennan said.

                Brennan watched the other woman walk away and Angela’s discomfort.  “Angela, what did I walk back into?  You looked very uncomfortable.”

                The artist exhaled before deciding her ex’s words weren’t that important.  “Roxie ran into me here and we got talking.  Our conversation, or the last part I should say, was just…upsetting, but forget about that.  I have to tell you about last night.”

                “Yes, we were interrupted during an inopportune time.  What did you—Christine, what have I told you about lowering your center of gravity?”  Brennan yelled. 

                When the anthropologist saw her daughter lower herself on the tire swing to her satisfaction, she turned to her friend as she settled back onto the bench and grabbed her coffee.  “My apologies.  Please continue.”

                After checking to make sure their children were all right, Angela smiled.  “Almost two weeks ago, we spoke to Doctor Clarke, a sex therapist our counselor recommended who specializes in helping paraplegics.  After reading over Hodgins’ medical history, she pointed us to a website with props that be used by disabled people for sexual activity.  Hodgins was excited enough to help me pick out almost $2000.00 dollars of equipment and got priority shipping.”

                “Sounds very promising Angela.”

                 Angela sipped her coffee.  “So, the stuff arrived.  I was really excited to try the techniques the doctor recommended, but then Hodgins shied away from sex again.  I didn’t want to pressure him, so I let it go. A few days ago, I realized that doing that, we were heading back towards that place where I held back my feelings which was bad.  So last night when we were having our fifteen minute time, I was open and honest when I asked him why he was reluctant to sex.”

                “What happened, Angela?”

                Angela held the travel mug in her hands.  “He got frustrated because he thought I was saying things weren’t as good since sex would be different now.  I then corrected him by telling that it wasn’t sex I was missing, but…the closeness we had.  Hodgins just looked at me before he finally told me why he wasn’t in the mood.”

                “Why is that, Ang?”

                “He was afraid that he would disappoint me because before the accident, our sex life was…well…it was active.  I told him that even though things were different, we still loved each other.  I told him that I wanted to try together because I wanted him to know how strong my love was but only when he was ready.”

                “And?”  Brennan asked.

                “He was ready last night.  He took my hand and…it was awkward for a few minutes, but…we figured things out together with some of our new stuff.  Brennan…we made love for the first time since before the bombing.”

                “Oh, Angela.”

                “Things were different, but…it felt so good.  Hodgins even said afterwards that we were going to have ‘ _special experiments’_ with our new stuff and declared himself  _‘King of the Bedroom’_.  Bren, this is one experiment I can’t wait to keep doing with him.”

                Brennan took her friend’s hand and smiled.  “I’m so glad things are working out for you and Hodgins.” 

                “Me too.”  Angela said.  “I was so scared for a while that we were going to lose each other, but we didn’t.  I don’t know what I would do if I lost him and I never want to know.”

* * *

 

                Roxie listened to the ladies’ conversation from behind the tree she stood behind.  As the artist’s words sunk in, she knew it was over…for Angela.  She also knew that even if she didn’t break things off with her all those years ago, it would have happened later on.  Obviously, the scientist was the love of her life…not her.

                Reaching for her phone, she pushed until she found Angela’s old contact information for the Jeffersonian.  After a moment of hesitation, she pressed ‘DELETE’.  When the phone asked if she was sure, she said yes.

                It was time for her to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The equipment Angela is referencing is at this website:
> 
> https://www.intimaterider.com/products/intimate-rider/


	16. At A Public Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my pool in this story is not totally public but this is what the muse came up with. Read the whole story and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Rated 'M' for sexual situations.
> 
> Takes place July 2017.
> 
> Reference: Previous chapters of 2016 Bonesology Fanfiction Challenge Hodgepodge.

                All of the lights of 1297 Janus Street were off except for the glow of the television.  On the living room table sat three open bags of chips, remnants of an Italian sub, an almost empty box of a large pizza, half a summer sausage, an empty bottle of spray cheese, a plate with four Ritz crackers, and four beer bottles.

                Nearby, a slender FBI agent sat on the couch shoving a few Cool Ranch Doritos in his mouth.  “Hey…naked breasts.”  Aubrey said with a full mouth.  “Jessica’s are better, though.”

                Aubrey took a chug of his beer as he continued to watch the action.  “Oh…there goes the panties…and there they go.  Yep, you two are toast when the killer finds you.”

                Suddenly, the agent chuckled.  “Jess and I did that down here last night…oh here comes the killer…aww, at least let the guy finish…” 

                Then, Aubrey made a face.  “Ooohh, right through the heart.  Damn, he skewered them good…what a mess.”

                The man then turned to the orange cat who was sitting next to him on the couch.  “What did I tell you, Skinner?  If you have sex in a horror movie you always die...unless you are the virgin.”

                Just then, the lock tumbler turned before Jessica came through the front door.  When the redhead turned the foyer light on and saw her husband, her face squinted.  “Superman, it’s after one o’clock.  Why aren’t you in bed?”

                Aubrey grabbed the Blu-Ray remote and stopped the movie.  “Why did you study so late?  You know I have to wait up for you.”

                The redhead came into the living room.  “Because I need to get research done for my dissertation and you don’t have to wait up for me.”

                Aubrey gave the anthropologist a ‘ _duh’_  face.  “Uh, yeah I do.  When my wife isn’t getting in until late, I want to know she’s home safe.”

                “Just remember that the next time I wait up for you when you’re stuck late at the FBI.”  Jessica said with a smile before it turned to disgust.  “Oh my God, did you eat all this?  James Aubrey, all this junk food is going to mess with you tonight.  Remember the last time you ate all this stuff in one sitting before you went to bed?”

                “I do and it was one time.”  Aubrey said frustrated.  “Besides, I was watching a horror movie marathon and you know those make me hungry.”

                The redhead shook her head and smiled as she started picking up stuff.  “Come on, sweet husband.  Let’s clean this up and head up to bed.  I have to make snacks in the morning for Daisy’s birthday party tomorrow night.”

                Aubrey turned off the television and got up.  “Please say Daisy is not also cooking for her own party.”

                “No.  I am making food along with Andie as our contribution.  Doctor B rented the place.  Curly and Angela got the bartender and booze.”

                Aubrey put the food down.  “What did we do for my 32nd birthday again?”

                The redhead walked up to her husband and put her arms around his neck.  Immediately she felt his arms move around her waist. “We went to a Star Trek Movie marathon, remember?  Then I bought you a beer, as did Booth and the others when we met up with them later at Founding Fathers.”

                “You know, as much as I enjoyed that, the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to be alone with you.  I had thoughts of you coming home with me because you wanted to give me a personal gift.”

                Intrigued, Jessica smirked.  “Oh.  What kind of personal gift did I give you?”

                Aubrey looked down for a moment before looking back at his wife shyly.  “You.  I told you how I really, really, liked you and wanted to be more than friends.  You would say the same…and then we would make love all night.”

                The anthropologist caressed her husband’s face.  “Sorry we didn't do that. Maybe we can for my 32nd birthday?”

                “I can arrange that.  As for my birthday, it’s okay we didn't because I like what we got later much better.”  The agent said before kissing his wife.  He went to deepen the kiss, but was stopped by Jessica.

                “Superman, I’m exhausted, but if you’re a good boy…we can have our special breakfast in bed tomorrow, or later this morning I should say.”

                Aubrey smiled knowing the code.  “Works for me.”

                “Good.”  Jessica said before letting go to head upstairs.

                The lanky man watched his wife as he followed her.  “I love being married.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “Why is Daisy celebrating turning thirty-two with a pool party?”  Aubrey said as he drove.

                Jessica finished putting lip balm on her lips and closed the item.  “She’s never had one, so Doctor Brennan pulled some strings so we could use the pool in that new hotel being built by the Jeffersonian.  With it not being scheduled to open for three more weeks, we can have an adult pool party.”

                “An adult pool party?  Sounds like a porno, Jess.”  Aubrey said put on the blinker.

                “We’re not going to have an orgy, there.”  Jessica said as the two got into the parking lot.  “However…”

                The agent’s ears perked up and he turned.  “However…”

                “I did get a new bikini…”

                “I knew it!  Every time I would look in the Victoria’s Secret bag you had by the closet you slapped my hand.”

                “Because I wanted it to be a surprise.  As I was saying, I did get a new bikini and I am pretty certain the rooms aren’t locked…”

                Aubrey’s eyebrows arched as he parked their SUV and turned off the ignition.  “Mrs. Aubrey, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

                Jessica gave a sneaky grin.  “I am.”

                “You are a naughty girl, Jessica.”  Aubrey said before kissing his wife. 

                Getting out of the car, the two got their bag with their suits and food for the party.  After they locked up, they turned towards the building and were surprised to see it so dark.

                “Aubrey, that looks a bit creepy.”

                “Of course it is, Honey.  It’s a hotel in construction.  Come on, I’m hungry.”

                “When aren’t you?”  Jessica asked before the couple walked up to the front doors holding hands.

* * *

                An hour later, Daisy’s birthday party was in full swing by the pool side as music from  _Google Play_  blasted from Daisy’s phone.  Near the bar, Booth and Brennan were in a lounge chair kissing and cuddling.  Wendell and Andie were hitting a ball in the pool on one side of the pool with Arastoo and Cam.  Clark was home sick unable to attend.

                On the other side of the pool, Aubrey and Oliver held Daisy and Jessica up as they were playing chicken.  Both men were giving encouragement but the redhead quickly defeated Daisy as she and Oliver fell backwards.

                “I won!”  Jessica said with her arms in the air. 

                “That you did.”  Aubrey said before ducking into the water so his wife could climb down.  When she did, he popped back up from the water.  “You deserve a reward.”

                “Oh I do, do I?”  Jessica said.

                “You do.”  Aubrey said.

                Taking Jessica in his arms, Aubrey kissed her before the two started making out in the pool, forgetting there were others nearby.  Suddenly, a loud noise broke their moment.

                “Good grief you two, get a room.”  Oliver barked.  “You’re married now.  A little decorum would be nice.”

                “Shut up, Oliver.  We’ve only been married three months.  We have plenty of time before we have to be boring and full of decorum.”  Aubrey said.

                “About when would you say Aubrey…thirty years from now?”  Jessica said.

                “Maybe forty.”  The agent said with a grin before kissing his wife again.

                Oliver gave a face, but was startled by a smack on his arm.  “Ow, that hurt!”

                “Leave them alone, Oliver or else we won’t try the hot tub later.”  Daisy said.

                “Fine.”  The polymath muttered.

* * *

                Hodgins was wading his feet in the water off the steps before Angela came back over with two beers.  The scientist took his and drank from it.  “Thanks, Babe.”

                “You’re welcome.”  Angela said before taking a sip.

                “I have an idea.”  Hodgins said as he sat his beer down.

                “And what would that be, Honey?”  Angela said.

                The scientist gave a sly smile.  “There is an empty hotel at our disposal…”

                Angela smiled.  “Is my bug man horny?”

                “He is.  I seem to remember last night you said you wanted to try doing it in my wheelchair.  After we do that, we can sneak into a room and try out the bed.  The rooms are already furnished I hear.”

                The couple laughed before they shared a kiss.  Breaking apart, Angela smiled.  “You’re on, Hodgins.”

                Angela hurried to the nearby table and got her husband’s chair.  After bringing it over, the scientist used the ladder to get himself in the equipment.  As they briskly walked towards Brennan and Booth, the agent took notice. 

                “Hey Hodgins, where’s the fire?”

                “In my pants.”  Hodgins muttered before Angela hit his shoulder.  “Ouch!”

                “Just taking a walk, Booth.”  The artist said.

                “You’re not even dried off, Angela.”  Brennan said.

                “No worries, Bren.  See you later.”  Angela said before the two left the pool area.

                Brennan turned back to see her husband chuckling.  “Booth what are you laughing at?”

                Booth calmed himself.  “I just figured out where the fire was.”

                Brennan looked at her husband with a puzzled face.  “There’s no fire, Booth.”

                “Not that fire, Bones.  The…other fire that from Bug Boy’s shit eating grin, they were in a hurry to get to.  As a matter of fact, I think there’s one we have to put out in the locker room.”

                Brennan smiled as she figured out what her husband was saying.  “Booth, are you suggesting we have sexual intercourse in the locker room?”

                “That is exactly what I’m suggesting, Bones.  Come on.”  Booth said before taking his wife’s hand and leading her to the women’s locker room.

* * *

                Daisy and Oliver were naked in the hot tub with her on his lap facing away from him as they both climaxed.  When they were done, they sat for a few minutes before Daisy started feeling uncomfortable.

                “Oliver, it’s really hot in here.”

                “I know it is.”  The polymath said before his lips went back towards her neck, but she stopped him.

                “Oliver, I meant the water.  I’m not hot just because we screwed in the hot tub.  Please go check the temperature.  If our core temperature goes past 40oC we could go into hyperthermia.  To die on my birthday would not be good.”

                “Good point.  I’ll be right back.”

                Daisy watched as Oliver got out of the tub and headed to the nearby boiler room.  Smiling, she sat up on the edge of the tub.

                “This is the best birthday ever.”

* * *

                Wendell led Andie by the hand as he led her to the front desk area.  After looking around, he lifted her up onto the lower desk.

                “Wendell!  Are you crazy?”  The nurse said while giggling.

                “Yeah, but I’m also seeing my girlfriend looking hot in that bathing suit and I want to nail her.”

                “Awww, you poetic, romantic man.” Andie said with a laugh.

                “Now, Nurse Roberts.  I do need my temperature taken.”  Wendell said before kissing her neck.  “I think I’m burning up.”

                “Oh you are Mr. Bray.  That you are…”

* * *

                Eventually, only Aubrey, Jessica, Cam, and Arastoo remained at the party site as the bartender left thirty minutes earlier.  The redhead had her legs wrapped around her husband’s waist in the pool and they were kissing when she got an idea.

                “Superman.”  Jessica whispered before giving her husband a kiss.

                “Yes, sweet wife.”  Aubrey replied before another kiss.

                “I propose we give Doctor Saroyan and Arastoo the pool while we go find an empty room.”

                “Good idea.”

                The couple got out of the pool.  When they turned to say something, it was obvious to them that the engaged couple were in a world of their own as they were all over each other.  Both knowing Cam’s private nature, each were surprised, but had other things on their mind.

                “Taking a walk.  See you two later.”  Aubrey said.

                “Bye.”  Arastoo said while looking at his fiancée.

                When the two were alone, Cam smiled.  “Finally.”

                The pathologist and anthropologist started making out in the water.  A minute later, Arastoo removed Cam’s bikini top and tossed it aside in the water before his lips made his way to her breasts.

* * *

                Booth had Brennan up against the wall as he pumped her, their moans drowned out by the music playing in the pool area.

                “Booth!  Booth!  Ahhhhhhhhh!”  Brennan moaned as she began to orgasm.

                “Fuck yes!”  Booth yelled as they climaxed together.

                They held each other as Brennan’s feet gently rubbed against Booth’s ass as he continued to hold her up.  “Booth, you have a very appealing posterior.”

                “I like your ass, too, Bones.”  Booth said before his lips explored her breasts.  “I’m particularly fond of these, too.”

                Brennan smiled.  “You know, Booth…a shower could be nice.”

                Booth smiled as he secured his wife around his waist while she held on.  As he carried her towards the showers, they continued to converse.

                “A shower sounds very good, Bones.”

* * *

                “Yes…yes…yes…YES…YES…YES…HODGINS!”

                Hodgins felt his heart racing as he watched his wife orgasm as she sat on him in the wheelchair.  He observed as her breathing slowly normalized and smiled as they sat in the empty hallway of the second floor.

                “Think we should try to find a room downstairs now, Hodgins?”  Angela said.

                “Sure, but can we do it in the elevator first before going back down?”  Hodgins replied flirtatiously.

                “Oh yeah.” 

                Angela climbed off Hodgins and put on her bikini as her husband put his shorts back on.  When dressed, the couple headed towards the elevator and stairs.

* * *

                Less than an hour later, Jessica was riding Aubrey on a bed while he played with her breasts, their moans the only sound in the room.  On the floor were their swim suits.

                “You feel…awesome…on me.”  Aubrey sputtered between thrusts.  “I loved…your bikini, too.”

                “Oh yes…yes Superman…ohhhhh….ohhhh…ohhhh….YES JAMES!”  Jessica yelled as she orgasmed.

                Hearing his first name during sex always pushed him closer.  After two more thrusts, he climaxed and his seed shot into her.  Jessica collapsed on her husband as both breathed heavily.  When they came down from their haze, they kissed each other. 

                “We’re so mean Aubrey, sneaking off on Daisy’s birthday party like that just because we were horny.”

                “Jessica,” Aubrey said before giving her another kiss.  “We're newlyweds.  We’re supposed to be horny and all over each other.  It helps that the sex is awesome.”

                “That it is, lover of mine.”  Jessica said before removing herself from her husband.  “Come on, Aubrey.  We need to head back because I’m assuming the party is starting to wind down.”

                The two crawled out of the bed and jumped in the shower to get cleaned up.  When done, they put their swim suits back on and opened the door only to be greeted with darkness.

                “This is weird.  This hallway was lit when we got here earlier.”

                “Probably a burned out bulb.  Come on.”

                Aubrey took Jessica’s hand as the two made their way down the hall towards the pool room.  Passing the large window, the agent noted that everyone’s cars were still there.

                “It wouldn’t surprise me if others were doing what we did.”  Jessica said.

                “Probably.  An empty hotel with a pool.  They would be crazy not to.”

                When they got to the pool room, looking through the window the light was completely off.  Jessica was concerned while Aubrey started laughing.

                “Superman, what’s so funny?”

                The agent calmed down.  “I think you’re right, Jess.  Ten to one all the couples paired off and are having sex somewhere in different parts of the hotel.”

                Jessica laughed.  “Well I guess Daisy will have a good birthday after all.”

                “What the story with those two, anyway?”  Aubrey asked before opening the door to the darkened room that had Kelly Clarkson's  _'Walk Away'_  playing.

                “Frenemies who like each other with benefits, but won’t tell each other how they feel.  When they figure it out who knows?”

                “We figured it out, Jess.”

                Jessica smiled at her husband as she searched for the light.  “That we did, Aubrey.  Where is the light switch…here it is.”

                The redhead turned the light on, only to be greeted with a horrible sight.  “OH MY GOD!”

                Aubrey turned around.  “Jessica, what the mat—what the?”

                Inside the pool was the large refrigeration unit used by the bartender that was still plugged in.  Carefully, the two got closer and were stunned to find a dead Cam and Arastoo floating in the water with what Jessica recognized as electrical burns all over them.

                “Aubrey, those burns are fresh.”

                The agent looked around.  “We need to call for help.”

                Aubrey took his wife’s hand and they ran to the ladies locker room.  Opening the door, they rushed in and were horrified to find Booth lying face down in his own blood with his head split open and an ax sticking out of his back.  In the distance, a shower was running, so the couple quietly headed closer.  When they turned the corner, Aubrey almost vomited at the sight of Brennan impaled into a shower fixture with it sticking out of her neck and her eyes open.

                “Come on Jess.  We have to find the others and get the hell out of here.”

                Pushing Jessica in front of him, they reached the nearest door, which led to the sauna’s control room.  When the entered, they encountered Oliver dead with a large shard of glass in his eye.

                “Ignore him Jess!  Come on!” 

                Opening the door to the sauna, the heat was intense as they encountered a person with their head in the sauna.  As they got closer, Jessica pulled out the body, revealing Daisy’s burned head from the water.

                “Oh my God…that is the worst thing I’ve ever seen!”  Aubrey yelled.

                “Really?”  Jessica hollered back.

                Running out of the room, the two ran down the hallway through a set of doors leading to the lobby, only to be greeted with Andie lying dead on top of the desk with Wendell on top of her.  They were held to the desk by one of the javelins that was on the wall when they came earlier. 

                Moving towards a stairway door, they ran in only to hear a ruckus.  Turning to their right, they saw Hodgins in his wheelchair moving down the steps with a cleaver in his face.  As the body got to the bottom, the dead scientist flew towards the couple, almost landing on their feet.  Suddenly they heard a loud crash from the laundry chute.  Running over, they looked inside and discovered to their horror a dead Angela with her eyes dug out and her neck at an unnatural angle. 

                Racing past the dead bodies, they arrived back in the lobby of the hotel.  Hearing a noise above them, Jessica and Aubrey look up to see a large glass chandelier about to land on them.  Grabbing his wife, the junior agent pushed her down with his body shielding her as she screamed….

* * *

                “AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”  Aubrey screamed as he rose up in bed. 

                Jessica rose up quickly and turned on the light.  “Aubrey!  Are you all right?”

                The agent looked around and saw he was in their bedroom.  Turning, he saw his wife wearing his FBI t-shirt with a scared look on her face.  Looking at the end of the bed, he saw Skinner staring at him.

                “Aubrey, answer me!  Are you all right?”

                “Yeah…yeah…just had a bad dream is all.”  Aubrey said as he wiped his face.

                Jessica put her hand on her husband’s shoulder.  “Was it one of your weird dreams from eating all that junk?”

                When the redead didn’t get an answer, she got out of bed and walked to their en-suite bathroom.  “Superman, people can get them when they eat tons of junk food right before bed.”

                “I didn’t have a nightmare from eating.”  Aubrey said as he tried to ignore the severe indigestion in his stomach.

                 _“Yes you did.”_   Jessica said from the bathroom.  When she came out, she got back into bed and handed Aubrey a pill and a bottled water from her nightstand.  “Take the Famotidine and drink at least half of that water.”

                The agent took the pill and drink half the bottle of the water in two gulps.  When done, Jessica took the bottle back and set it on the nightstand.  “Now, do you want to tell me about this dream?”

                An embarrassed Aubrey told his wife all the details, including how each couple had sex before being murdered and the end.  He expected to be laughed at, but instead she took his hand.

                “Jess, why aren’t you making fun of me?”

                The redhead combed his hair with her fingers.  “Because in your dream, you sacrificed yourself for me.  Some wife I am.  My husband has a nightmare and what do I do?  Lecture you on eating right before you go to bed.”

                Aubrey repeated Jessica's gesture to her red hair.  “You’re just being a good wife to your idiot husband.  As for the other thing, of course I would die to protect you.  I love you and want to spend my life with you.”

                “I want to spend my life with you, too.  So, please take better care of yourself when you’re eating before bed, please?”

                “I will.  Also, can you keep—“

                “Superman, none of our friends will ever know that you had a bad dream where they were murdered after sex like in horror movies.”

                “Thank you.”  Aubrey said before a loud belch came up.  “Sorry.”

                “Aubrey, you know I love you, right?”

                “Yes, Jessica.”  The agent said.

                “Now, I can accept belching as your stomach recovers.  However, if it starts coming out the other end, you’re sleeping in the bedroom across the hall.”

                Aubrey nodded.  “Understood.”

                Jessica looked at the clock.  “It’s after three o’clock.  Let’s try to get some sleep.”

                “Okay.”  Aubrey said.

                The redhead turned out the light and the couple snuggled close together with her head on his chest and his arm around her.  It was silent of a moment before Aubrey broke it.

                “Jess, are we still going to have breakfast in bed?”

                “Yes as long as you are doing all right.”

                “I love you.”

                “I love you, too.”

                As the couple drifted off to sleep, Aubrey made a promise to himself.

                 _‘Maybe not so many Doritos before bed.’_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> I hoped everyone appreciated my homage to Friday the 13th, Halloween, and other horror movies. Till next time.


	17. Summer School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but I was inspired to finish it while watching The Women's Marches on television yesterday. Sorry for the tardiness but I will complete all 20 before summer...that I promise.

                Temperance Brennan gathered her syllabuses from her messenger bag and laid them on the table in front of her.  She was hesitant to be excited about teaching this summer because unlike the graduate level courses she was used to, this was a 100 level class.  In her past experience, beginner students were usually a mix of eager to learn with lackadaisical ones who didn’t appreciate the opportunities gaining an education at American University could afford them.

                However, when Doctor Goodman asked for her help to the original professor’s emergency sabbatical, she couldn’t say no.  It was thanks to him she had the chance to extend her knowledge to a small group of interns who would take over for her someday.  Looking over on the other side of the room, she saw two of them now setting up her Power Point presentation for tomorrow.

                At the podium, Wendell plugged in the laptop.  “Okay Jessica that should do it.  Try it now.”

                The redhead clicked and the presentation popped up on the full screen.  “Yes!  We’re ready to go for tomorrow.”

                Wendell stood up and faced Jessica.  “Hey thanks for taking over being Doctor B’s TA for this class.  I’m sorry it was last minute—“

                “No worries, Wendell.  With the work Agent Booth asked you to do on the house this summer, you’re going to be busy.”

                “Thanks.”  The blonde man said before looking at his advisor.  “Doctor B, is there else you need from us?”

                Brennan looked around.  “No, I’m all set Mr. Bray.  Thank you.”

                “I’m going to call Andie quick but whenever you’re ready I can walk you to your car before I drop Jessica off at the FBI.”

                Brennan took a breath.  “I don’t need an escort to my vehicle Mr. Bray.  It’s only 7:30 and light out for another couple of hours.”

                “We don’t mind, Doctor B.”  Jessica said.  “Aubrey said to take my time because there was paperwork he had to get caught up on.”

                “I’m really fine—“

                “Doctor B, my mom said to always walk a lady to her car when she was alone, no matter what time of day.”

                Brennan smirked.  “My husband asked you also, didn’t he Mr. Bray?”

                When Wendell’s eyes got big, Jessica laughed.  “Busted!”

                The anthropologist knew her intern was brought up in a similar way to her husband and decided to give in.  “It’s fine, Mr. Bray.  Go call your girlfriend and Ms. Warren and I will be ready by the time you’re done.”

                Wendell exhaled.  “Thank you, Doctor B.”

                As they watched the young man walk away, Jessica turned to her mentor.  “Aubrey is like that, too.  He always walks me to his car when I leave his apartment and to send him a text to make sure I get home okay.

                “He’s a good man, Ms. Warren.”

                “Don’t I know it.”  Jessica replied.

                Wendell has just got into the hallway when he saw a man sitting outside the lecture hall.  “Can I help you with something?”

                “No, just looking for my classes this semester.  Is this where the Human Origins class will be tomorrow morning?”

                “Yeah it is.”  Wendell said.

                “Thanks.”

                Instead of walking away, Wendell watched the guy turn to a nearby bulletin board before going to the drinking fountain.  When done, he walked back to the pillar and played with his phone.  Suspecting that the man was waiting for him to leave, the anthropologist instead decided to head back in.  As he turned, however, his friend and their mentor came out.

                “Wendell, did we give you enough time?”  Jessica asked as Brennan locked the door.

                “I didn’t get a chance.”  Wendell said before he saw his advisor turn around.  “Doctor B, this here is one of your students for your summer class tomorrow.”

                “Hello.”  Brennan said.  “You are…”

                “Kempl.  Donald Kempl.  I can’t wait to start a class with the famous Temperance Brennan.”

                “It’s Doctor Brennan Mr. Kempl and as for being excited to start my class, one should reserve judgement until they begin.”  Turning to the others, she smiled.  “I’m ready to go home now, Mr. Bray.”

                “We’re right behind you, Doctor B.”  Wendell said.

                The three walked away leaving the young man standing in the hallway.

* * *

                Two weeks later, Brennan was in the middle of her lecture as Jessica manned the Power Point presentation while taking notes for her Supplemental Instruction session the next night.

                As the anthropologist looked out, she noted three students were missing.  One had emailed stating she was vomiting and would bring a doctor’s note later.  The other two she assumed had overslept.  As Booth told her more than once, _‘to err is human’,_ but she didn’t have to tolerate students who didn’t take her class seriously.  They knew when they signed up that this was an 8:00 AM class and she expected her students ready to learn.

                Looking out, she was unimpressed to see a few in their pajamas and a few with bed head.  However, unlike years earlier she looked past it and would make no judgements after the first test.  She was happy as most of the students seemed to genuinely appreciate the chance to learn from her.

                Except one…Donald Kempl.

                In two weeks time, she made several observations about him.  Like a few others, more than once he had shown up in his pajamas nor combed his hair before class.  Unlike those other students who were usually early or right on time, Mr. Kempl was late more than once.  Not one minute…but up to fifteen minutes once.  Petty annoyance, but she didn’t break her roll during the class.

                But it was his attitude that irritated her most of all.  More than once, he liked to challenge her during a lecture.  As Ms. Warren has pointed out to her this morning, the young man was _‘trying to get her goat’._ Her intern’s solution?  In the young woman’s colorful vernacular, _‘don’t take his shit_ ’ and _‘Doctor B him’_. 

                “So Doctor Brennan…we only have this evidence to prove the evolution from the primates into the Neanderthal?”

                Remembering Jessica’s advice, she _‘Doctor B’d_ him using logic.   “If you would’ve been paying attention to the lecture I just gave Mr. Kempl, you wouldn’t have a need to waste class time with that question.”

                In her peripheral vision, she could see the subtle thumbs up her teaching assistant gave her and smiled.  Focusing back on her class, she made her final announcement.  “Next week is your first exam.  Ms. Warren has posted her Supplemental Instruction session times for the exam on the board.  If you study your lecture notes and attend these, your test should be successful.  Good day.”

                As the class left, Jessica walked over to her mentor and went over her notes.  As Brennan made a few of her own, their attention was diverted.

                “Doctor Brennan, perhaps we should discuss this lecture.  I still have a few questions.”

                Brennan turned to the student.  “Mr. Kempl, I’m in the middle of a conversation with someone.  Manners dictate you wait until I’m done with Ms. Warren unless there is an emergency.”

                The anthropologist turned back to Jessica, who held back a snicker as the man stewed at Doctor B’s rebuke.  When she finished her suggestions, Brennan turned to the man.   

                “If the questions are about the content of his lecture, perhaps you should start showing up on time.  Class starts at 8:00, not 8:08.”

                “Well, I’m here now and I need clarification on a part of today’s lesson.”

                Brennan grabbed her bag.  Usually, she would make time for a student’s questions, but this man proved to be the exception.  “As your time is valuable Mr. Kempl, so is mine and right now I’m needed at the lab.  Ms. Warren should be able to answer your questions or come by my office during the posted office hours tomorrow.”

                “Can I stop at the Jeffersonian later today?  I have a tight schedule.”

                 “No you may not.  Now as already stated, Ms. Warren can help you now or at one of her sessions.  Another option is to come during my posted office hours.  If you prefer, you can email me your questions and I will direct you to the proper resource.  Good day, Mr. Kempl.”

                She turned to Jessica.  “Ms. Warren I’ll see you later today.”

                “Bye Doctor B.”

                As Brennan walked out of the lecture hall, the redhead turned to the young man.  “So, how can I help you?”

                Donald turned to Jessica barely holding back a sneer.  “I prefer to talk to the professor, not an overpaid intern.”

                Jessica was unfazed as she grabbed her stuff.  “Suit yourself.  I’m available at those times posted or Doctor B is during her office hours.  Your professor doesn’t like people being lazy, nor does she like know-it-all dickheads, so I would attend one of my SI sessions, including tonight’s.  Now I have a research design class to get to.  Excuse me.”

                The redhead walked out the door with confidence, but when she was out of sight, her worry showed.  Pushing it aside, she rushed to her class across campus.

* * *

                After an hour of examining remains on the platform with Wendell, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins.  Brennan touched up her final exam for next week before emailing it to Jessica to use as a guide for her SI instruction.  When done, she headed out and met Booth at the Royal Dinner for lunch, where she discussed her thoughts with her husband.

                “Are you sure, Bones?”  Booth said before taking a drink of his coffee.

                “I’m always sure when I speak, Booth.  You know that.”

                “Should I run a background check?”

                “If you could, but I’m right.”  Brennan said as she ate her soup.  “The similarities are unmistakable.

                “Do I need to worry about you?  Does Aubrey need to worry about Jessica?  You know how overprotective he is.”

                Brennan was unable to hide her smirk.  It wasn’t the first time Booth hid behind Aubrey since the younger agent started dating her intern.  “Booth, I appreciate the fact you’re worried, but I will be fine.  Assure Aubrey that Ms. Warren will be fine, too.”

                “Bones, if someone is after you I need to know about it.”

                 Brennan drank her coffee, secretly grateful to have a devoted husband.  However, she wasn’t going to give in too easily. 

                “I can see that I can’t talk you out of worrying, so please do that background check for me so I can get a confirmation.  Then, if you like, you can come to my class and observe the young man to get one of your gastrointestinal readings.”

                “I want to kick his ass, Bones.”

                “I know, Booth, but you have to behave because you’re there to make observations.  From there, we can come up with a strategy.”

                “I would like to observe your class, Bones.  I like it when you get all…professorial.  It’s pretty hot.”

                “Well, maybe later tonight after Hank and Christine go to bed you can wear your glasses again and I can…give you a private lecture.”

                Booth got giddy before he remembered the subject.  “I always appreciate an…informative lecture.”

                Brennan gave a sultry grin.  “I know.”

* * *

                _“I just don’t believe it.”_

                “Well, believe it Jess.”  Aubrey said as he took off his watch and set it on the dresser. 

                _“Well, it explains why he’s always trying to piss off Doctor B.”_ Jessica yelled from the bathroom.  _“He was an asshole today. First, he was late again, then he tried to challenge her but she put him in his place.  Then he tried to bully her into seeing him outside of her office hours.  When she directed him to me, he refused to talk to me, saying I was an ‘overpaid intern.’”_

                Aubrey secured his pistol and locked it away in the nightstand drawer.  He took off his tie and hung it up before stripping down to his boxers.  When done, he walked across the hall where Jessica was brushing her teeth.

                “Jess, do I need to worry about this guy starting something with you and Doctor B?”

                Jessica rolled her eyes while spitting toothpaste into the sink.  “No, Aubrey.  He’s just a dickhead with an ax to grind.”

                “I think I need to come to class with you tomorrow.”  The agent said as he admired Jessica’s night attire, a thigh length slip with a patchwork design in different reds.

                Jessica finished brushing her teeth and rinsed the toothbrush.  “I think Booth being there is sufficient, Aubrey.”

                “Partners always help each other out.”

                The redhead looked at her boyfriend with narrowed eyes.  “You talked to Booth about it already didn’t you?”

                Aubrey’s face turned red as he looked down on the floor.  When he looked up at her, he gave her his sad blue eyed puppy dog look.

                “Damn it, Aubrey not the sad eyes.”

                “I love you, Jessica.”

                The redhead rolled her eyes.  Her boyfriend was adorable with flushed cheeks and his beautiful eyes.  She also admired the definition on his lean body before she remembered she was annoyed at him, but it melted away.  However, he wasn’t going to get away with being sneaky completely.

                “Fine, but a few of the male students flirt with me, so you have to behave yourself.  Now, let’s get to bed.  We have to be up early, Superman.”

                As his girlfriend walked past him into his bedroom, her words registered before following her.  “Who’s flirting with you?  What are their names?”

* * *

                The next day, Booth and Aubrey sat in Brennan’s class and observed the lecture.  Without fail, Donald Kempl challenged the anthropologist on almost all topics covered.  They chuckled with the class when a female student told him to _‘shut his pie hole so the rest of us could learn.’_

As Booth observed the young man, he thought about what the background check came up with.  He had it admit, he wouldn’t have caught it but of course his Bones did.  She was the smartest woman there was and he was proud to have her as his wife. 

                By the time Brennan broke the class for a ten minute break, Booth had come up with a plan.  He turned to Aubrey, who was busy giving dirty looks to a male student talking to Jessica.  “Aubrey!”

                Startled, the younger agent turned to his partner.  “Sorry.”

                The two men got up and walked down to the lectern, where they met with Brennan and Jessica.

                “I know exactly what we’re going to do.”  Booth said.

* * *

                Ninety minutes later, the class was almost over.  Brennan went over her husband’s plan and agreed it was smart.  All four agreed that Kempl wasn’t planning physical harm, but something that could cause irreparable damage to Brennan’s career.  Seeing the time, she put it into motion.

                “Tonight, there will be a small change of plans.  Ms. Warren won’t be conducting the SI session tonight, but I will be here to help answer questions for next week’s test.  For those who are planning to come, I will see you at 6:00 PM.”

                Booth looked at all the students.  Most nodded their heads while a few of the younger male students who obviously had a crush on Jessica looked bummed.  Of course, there was one student who lit up like a Christmas tree and the agent smiled.

                _“We’re going to get you, you little fucker.  Nobody messes with Bones and gets away with it.”_

* * *

                At 7:00 PM, the SI session ended.  A few students remained back to ask other questions.  After Brennan answered them, they left.  The only student remaining was Donald Kempl.

                “Doctor Brennan, I have a question.”

                The anthropologist kept her back to him as she organized her things.  When she turned around, she was surprised when the young man stood mere inches from her.  “Yes Mr. Kempl?”

                “Why are fighting this?”

                Brennan was perplexed.  “Fighting what, Mr. Kempl?”

                “This thing between you and me.  You can’t tell me you don’t feel it.” The man said with a smirk.

                “What I feel right now is a mix of annoyance and impatience.  Please get to your point so I can go home to my family.”

                “Our chemistry.  You are an attractive woman, Temperance.”

                “I’m your professor, Mr. Kempl.  You will not address me as Temperance, but as Doctor Brennan.”

                “Call me Donald, please.  Think about what this could do to my grade.”

                “No, I will call you Mr. Kempl because you’re my student.  Since your pathetic attempt at a sexual pass is not part of the curriculum, it will not affect your grade.”

                “You say you don’t want me, but I disagree.  I think an intimate student-teacher relationship could be advantageous to both of us.”

                “No it would be disadvantageous for you because your attempts at flirtation only serve to show your ignorance when a woman says no.”

                “You don’t mean that, Temperance.”

                Suddenly Donald put his hand on her arm.  Before the cocky man could react, Brennan quickly grabbed his wrist and forced it on the table.  Then her other hand grabbed his neck and pushed it down on the table hard next to his wrist.

                “LET ME GO YOU BITCH!”

                “Perhaps I wasn’t clear before Mr. Kempl.  I’m not attracted to you in any way.  In fact I am amused by working to pass this course by your pathetic attempts at flirting and your efforts to embarrass me in front of the other students.  I am the best forensic anthropologist in the world and you should be grateful for the chance to study under me.  My teaching assistant Jessica Warren is also talented and is one of a handful of students I am guiding to following in my footsteps.  Now, when I let you go, you will walk out that door and we will never reference this again.  If you make another attempt at a sexual dalliance or to engage me in any other situation other than as teacher and student, I will report you to Doctor Goodman as well as make sure you never get a job in government or academia.  Do I make myself clear?”

                Donald was in agony by now and just wanted the pain to stop.  “Yes!  Yes!  Let me go.”

                “One more thing.  For the second and last time, you will refer to me as Doctor Brennan, not _‘Bitch’_ or any derogatory term.  Do I make myself clear?”

                “YES!  YES!  Let me go!”

                Brennan let him go and got her things together as the young man cringed in pain.  “Good night Mr. Kempl.”

                Donald watched as the anthropologist walked out the door and into the summer night.  He tried to move his neck but winced.  However, he was able to smile.

                “By the time I get done with you, you’re not going to be a doctor of anything.”

* * *

                For the next few days things were quiet.  Since there was no case for her to work on with Booth, Brennan concentrated on preparing the test for her students.  On Friday, she worked on an article for a science journal and briefed Oliver Wells on his weekend duties at the lab. 

                The weekend nothing was out of the ordinary as Saturday was spent at Hodgins and Angela’s with the kids using the pool as the adults sat around and talked.  Sunday was like all others, with Booth and Christine at church before meeting her and Hank for lunch at the diner before going to the Jeffersonian’s Natural History Museum.

                The day of the test Brennan showed up at 7:30 and was not surprised to see a few students getting more study time in before class started.  At 8:01, she had Jessica start handing out the test to the students.  As the redhead finished and sat down, Donald Kempl walked in late to no one’s surprise.

                Not surprisingly, instead of asking for the test, he sat at a desk.  Realizing what was going on, the anthropologist set him straight.  “Come get your test, Mr. Kempl.  It’s not Ms. Warren’s job to wait on you.  You have two hours and 46 minutes to finish it.”

                Annoyed, he got up and snatched the test from Jessica’s hand.  As he stormed back to his seat, he was shamed further.

                “Be quiet please, Mr. Kempl.  Other students are taking the exam besides you.”  Brennan said.

                Jessica, who had finished sending a text to Aubrey, bit her lip to keep from laughing.  “I think someone is having some issues today.” She whispered to her mentor.

                “It seems so, Ms. Warren.”  Brennan replied with a smirk before the ladies observed the students taking the exam.

* * *

                That night, Brennan and Booth were at home when her cell rang.  Seeing who the caller was, the anthropologist answered.  “Good evening, Ms. Warren.  I’m assuming you’re calling about the exams?”

                Booth watched as his wife nodded.  “Yes…good…what about…of course.  I’m not surprised…no, that’s fine.  You’ve been my teaching assistant for two other classes now and you know my standards.  I will look them over though tomorrow at the lab.  Yes…good night Ms. Warren.”

                “What did your squintern have to say?”

                “Mr. Kempl got 46 out of 125 on the exam, the lowest of the class.  She went over his answers three times.”

                “Let’s see how the little shit spins this one, Bones.”

                “How does one spin a test, Booth?  I—oh, you mean how will he explain his poor score.”

                “Yes, Bones.”  Booth said with a smile before turning off the television.  “Now, no more talk of tests and summer school.”

                Brennan knew the look on her husband’s face.  “What did you have in mind, Booth?”

                “Well, the kids are in bed…what about Page 92?”

                The anthropologist thought for a minute and smiled.  “I did buy some new rabbit ears for you.”

                “Well then, we should try them out.”  Booth said as he held out his hand.

                “Yes, we should.”  Brennan replied as she took it.

* * *

                After Thursday’s class, Brennan reviewed the exams in her Jeffersonian office and judged Jessica’s grading satisfactory.  After instructing the redhead to use her office scanner to scan copies of the exams, she sent each student a copy of their graded exam while keeping the originals for herself.

                Three hours later, the women were finishing up their weekly meeting about Jessica’s dissertation when the anthropologist’s phone rang.  Seeing it was from university, she answered.  “Doctor Brennan…hello Doctor Goodman…a meeting tomorrow?”

                The anthropologist looked through her calendar on the computer.  “I can do 11:00 tomorrow…perfect…see you then.”  Brennan hung up the phone and smiled before turning to her intern.

                “Doctor B, you look very happy right now.”

                “I am, Ms. Warren.  That was Doctor Goodman requesting a meeting tomorrow morning.  I have an idea of what it’s about, so I need to be prepared.  I know this is your free week from the lab, but if you are available would you accompany me to the meeting?”

                “Sure, Doctor B.  I’m not on call for the lab this weekend so I can work on my dissertation Saturday before I go out with Aubrey.”  Jessica replied before smiling.  “He’s taking me to the Blue Duck Tavern for dinner and then a play at the Round House.”

                “Good.”  Brennan said.  “Now, our meeting is concluded so I will meet you here at 10:30 AM tomorrow.  Good day Ms. Warren.”

                “Good Day, Doctor B.”  Jessica said before her advisor got up and left her office to go back to Bone Storage.

* * *

                After Brennan, accompanied by Jessica finished her 11:00 meeting with Doctor Goodman, the anthropologist and intern met their significant others for lunch at the diner.  When done, the women returned to campus early for the other meeting scheduled at 3:00 PM.

                At 3:05, Donald Kempl came into the lobby with a smile on his face.  As the student sat down, Brennan turned to her intern.  “Ready for our next plan, Ms. Warren?”

                “Ready, Doctor B.”  Jessica replied before the door opened and Doctor Goodman called her back into his office.

                When the forensic anthropologist shut the door behind her, Donald sat for the next ten minutes with an air of confidence.  However, each glance across the room at the redhead staring at him with a shit eating grin on her face made a crack in his veneer.  Finally, he had enough.

                “Why the hell are you smiling at me?”

                Jessica merely smiled brighter.  “Just enjoying your arrogance before your goose gets cooked by Doctor B.”

                “Might want to rethink that, Red.”

                Before Jessica could respond, the door opened and Brennan peeked out.  “Ms. Warren, could you bring in the items I requested?”

                The intern smiled as she grabbed her laptop case and entered the office before shutting the door.  Donald sat outside relaxed but the longer all three were in the office, his confidence started to erode.  Surely, what he showed the head of the department was enough to ruin Temperance Brennan’s career at American University.

                Suddenly, the door opened and Doctor Goodman stepped out. “Mr. Kempl, please come in.”

                The student came in, confident that the anthropologist was going to get what was coming to her.  “Doctor Goodman, I just want to say thank you for taking my concerns seriously.  I don’t want to have Doctor Brennan terminated because she is the best in the world.”

                The tall man looked at the student as he sat down.  “Sexual harassment, assault, and grade tampering are grounds for immediate termination, though, young man, no matter who the professor is.  Now, I’ve discussed your accusations with the doctor here.”

                Goodman pushed a digital recorder and gave information on the day, time, and synopsis of the meeting.  "Now, I will go through these charges one by one.”

                Donald looked over to the women, expecting to see panic and fear.  Instead, he saw the doctor and her redheaded assistant drinking from travel cups and looking relaxed.  It was the two pairs of eyes boring into him like a drill that gave him a chill, however.  Shaking it off, he made himself relax.

                “Charge one, Mr. Kempl states that Doctor Brennan has repeatedly harassed him and singled him out in class.”

                “Charge two, Mr. Kempl states that Doctor Brennan made a sexual advance to him July 19, 2016 after a Supplemental Instruction session that she conducted instead of her teaching assistant, Ms. Jessica Warren.  After Student Kempl turned down Doctor Brennan’s request, he alleges that she grabbed his wrist and slammed it into a table, fracturing it, followed by shoving his head down and holding it there forcefully by the neck, causing neck injuries.”

                The Jeffersonian’s former lab manager cleared his throat for a minute before looking over at the two women.  Turning back he continued.  “After he repeated requested for her to let him go, she did with the warning that she would get revenge on him for rejecting her sexual advances.”

                The older man flipped the page.  “Which brings up to Charge # 3.  Mr. Kempl charges that as part of her retaliation, Doctor Brennan changed answers on his test before being graded and scanned into the system instead of letting him see his actual exam.  This alteration of the exam in question resulted in a grade of 38%, which will make his average in the class at a D, affecting his threshold average for graduate school.”

                Goodman put the paper down.  “Mr. Kempl, these are serious charges.  Do you wish to go forward with them?”

                Donald grinned.  “Yes sir, I do.”

                The head of the department nodded before turning to Jessica.  “Very well.  Ms. Warren could you start the video you showed me before we asked this young man to enter the room?”

                “Yes, Doctor Goodman.”  Jessica said, keeping her smile in check. 

                The redhead got up and walked over to the other side of the desk where she got her laptop and Goodman’s out of sleep mode.  After she unlocked her computer, Goodman did the same with his.

                When the video started, Donald’s jaw dropped as he realized why the wait was so long.

                “This Mr. Kempl is a compilation of videos taken with every class session this summer.  I’ve also viewed the originals that this young lady was nice enough to provide for me.  We’ve also viewed them on my laptop to ensure there was no tampering of the images.  I’m going to need your assistance to find where you were harassed by the professor here.”

                Feeling nauseated, Donald kept his face frozen as the archaeologist motioned him to come closer.  “Now, fast forward though these videos and find me where you were harassed by Doctor Brennan, please?”

                “O-of course, sir.”  Donald said.  When Jessica tried to direct him politely, he bit back.  “Get away from me, Red.  I don’t need direction from a stupid woman.”

                “That’s enough, Mr. Kempl.  Jessica Warren is not only a fellow student here, but one of my students from two previous classes.  Man or woman, you will show respect.  Now apologize immediately.”

                Holding back his sneer, Kempl turned to Jessica.  “My apologies, Ms. Warren.”

                Jessica nodded.  “It’s okay, Mr. Kempl.  Everyone has a bad day sometimes.”

                Sitting on the couch, Brennan held back a chuckle at her intern’s answer.  She eagerly anticipated when the video she was looking forward to would be shown.  She remembered what her husband said when she showed it to him that night after he finally calmed down.

                _“Bones, I want to wring that little shit’s neck, but knowing you will kick his ass is so hot!”_

She was knocked out of her reverie when Jessica sat back down next to her.  “Doctor B, this is going to be awesome.  If I’ve never told you before I’m telling you know.  You’re soooooo my hero.”

                “I would assume so, but thank you anyway for the compliment.”

At the laptop, Donald would pull moments to back up his claims.  When the last class, including the test session was concluded, Goodman moved back to his laptop where he clicked on something else.

                “These are all the SI sessions conducted by Ms. Warren for this class.  Now, I’ve watched all of these already and I’ve noticed you have not attended any, young man.  Ms. Warren was an SI instructor for one of my classes along with another of my former students, Wendell Bray.  Both were professional and their knowledge from interning under Temperance Brennan helped many students.”

                The archeologist fast forwarded for five minutes.  “However, you did attend the last one, as already stipulated.  As I noticed already, you came in with an attitude.  It was these few moments that I found really interesting.”

                He stopped at where the class ended and Kempl started talking to Brennan.  Brennan and Jessica smiled as the student started to sweat as he watched the footage of him making repeated passes at his professor, followed by Brennan pinning him down.

                “See!  See!  See what she did to me?”  Donald said in desperation.  “She fractured my wrist and sprained my neck.”

                Goodman only looked at him.  “What I see is while pushing the envelope on self-defense, your professor only touched you when you grabbed her arm.  That in itself in Washington DC proper and on campus is considered simple assault because Doctor Brennan had considerable reason to believe that you were trying to intimidate or assault her.”

                “But…but…”

                “Now, your third charge, test tampering.”  Goodman stated as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a pile of papers Kempl recognized as the test taken last week.  “I’ve consulted a forensic anthropologist on Skype we both know based in Montreal who approved of 100 percent of these answers.  I’ve personally inspected these tests as well as asked the FBI to examine your test with an alternative light source.  Their conclusion was there was no evidence of tampering with your test.”

                “You got the FBI to check the tests?”  Jessica whispered.

                “That was Aubrey’s idea actually.”  Brennan said.  “A very good one, it seems.”

                “Of course, Aubrey is very smart.”  The redhead responded with pride.

                When the conversation ended, the women noticed Goodman staring down the student.  “In conclusion young man, you falsified all charges.”

                “Why the hell would I do something stupid like that?”

                “Because you are Paul Walker’s nephew.”  Brennan revealed.  “The man I punched at FBI headquarters and was disciplined for two months ago for telling my husband to put a muzzle on me because he didn’t like the fact I wouldn’t defer to his Neanderthal tendencies.”

                Kempl’s eyes got large as everything unraveled.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                Brennan stood up.  “I recognized you from the exaggerated zygomatics and bone structure from our first meeting.  My husband and Agent Aubrey did a background check on you which confirmed that you are Mr. Walker’s nephew from his sister, hence the different last name.”

                “So what?”  Kempl said in desperation.

                “Well, your uncle was forced to resign as head of _Misogynist Central_ …excuse me, _Men Now_.”  Jessica retorted.  “As the co-founder of the group, that must have really sucked.”

                “He temporarily stepped down because of some family issues.”  Kempl shot back.  “The board wanted him to have the space to deal with his personal life.”

                Brennan crossed her arms.  “Family issues…does that include your Aunt Karen filing for divorce a month ago for assaulting her at their home?”

                “My Aunt Karen is currently confused.  She loves my uncle and will come back to him when she gets her head on straight.”

                The forensic anthropologist just smiled.  “My husband and his partner Special Agent Aubrey questioned some of the board members.  Each said that after I punched him and it became public, members started sending in letters resigning their memberships due to _‘lack of true leadership’_ , but the board gave him another chance.  However, after he punched your Aunt Karen and she filed charges, the board members were fed up.  It’s nice to know that some misogynists have lines they will not cross.”

                “Those assholes don’t know the true meaning of men’s rights!”  Kempl yelled.  “You humiliated him and made my Aunt Karen leave him!”

                “Actually, Don, I think it was your aunt kissing your uncle’s fist when she refused to shut up when he yelled at her to _‘put a muzzle on it._ ’”  Jessica said.  “If a man ever told me that, he wouldn’t be standing.  However, my boyfriend is secure in his manhood and would never do that.”

                “Nor would my husband.”

                “Neither would I.”  Goodman said before turning to the student.  “Mr. Kempl, I am disgusted by your uncle’s organization but they have a right to meet and speak.  Your attitude just now and the way you have conducted yourself in Doctor Brennan’s class is just shameful and abhorrent.”

                Goodman turned to his former employee and colleague.  “Doctor Brennan, would you like to file charges of assault against this student?”

                “Yes, Doctor Goodman, I would.”

                Goodman pushed a button.  “Mildred, please let the officers in.”

                A second later, two campus police officers walked in and were about to arrest him when Goodman held his hand up.

                “May I have a moment, please?”

                When the officers nodded, the department head pulled a folder out of his desk and opened it.  “This is the report I had to file on your charges.  I will be putting my conclusions in that there is no evidence of misconduct on Doctor Brennan’s part.  Furthermore, I will be including the recording of this session when I discuss this with your advisor and the Dean of Students.  I will also put in a recommendation that you be expelled from this institution.  Your conduct flies in the face of what we stand for here at American University.”

                “You won’t get away with this!  My father—“

                “Is Maxwell Kempl, the high-powered corporate lobbyist and also on the Board of Regents.  However, I don’t think he’ll get far with the other members after they hear all this.”  Goodman retorted before turning to the campus police officers.  “Please take this man away.”

                When the men were gone, Goodman turned to the two women.  “Doctor Brennan, I apologize profusely for all this.”

                “Doctor Goodman, it’s not your fault.  Thank you for your diligence in this matter.”

                “You’re welcome, but I feel at fault here.  You teaching this summer class was a favor to me—“

                “No, Donald Kempl was at fault for attempting revenge for his perceived notion of fault for his uncle’s actions as my doing.  Now, I’m going to make a report for last week at the campus police station and then go see my husband at the FBI.”

                “Well then, I’ll let you go.  I’ll see you Monday, Temperance at the department meeting.”

                “Yes.  Good day.”  Brennan said as she walked out, followed by Jessica.

* * *

                “So, will things get back to normal now for you Bones?”  Booth said as they shared drinks while sitting by the fire.

                “I should say so, Booth.”  Brennan said.  “I find myself feeling particularly satisfied to have metaphorically punched another misogynist in the face.”

                “I’m glad, Bones.  I wish you would have let me use him for target practice.”

                ‘No, Booth.”  Brennan said with a laugh.  “You’ve sworn to uphold the law.  I think Mr. Kempl losing his academic standing and being expelled from American University should send a message to other people out there.”

                “Yeah…don’t fuck with Bones.”  Booth said with a chuckle. 

                Brennan took another drink of her Merlot and set it down.  “Booth…”

                “Yes…”

                “I think I would like to relax in the tub…with my husband.”

                Booth giggled like a little kid.  “Yes, ma’am.”

                “But no beer hat.”

                “Awwwww….fine.”  Booth said as he set his Scotch down while Brennan had her back to him.  “But can we—”

                Brennan smiled as she faced her husband with her blouse unbuttoned to reveal a royal blue lace bra that accentuated her breasts.  “I’ll be in the tub, Booth.”

                His wife took two steps away when the agent got up and followed her.  “Wait for me, Bones!”

* * *

                Aubrey had the movie loaded in the Blu Ray player.  On the coffee table was a platter with a few crackers, cheese, and summer sausage.  In a bowl a few Doritos chips remained.

                “Jess…hurry up.   _Something, Something Dark Side_ is loaded and ready to go.”

                _“I don’t think I want to finish our Family Guy Star Wars marathon, Aubrey.”_   Jessica said from the back of the apartment.

                “What?”  Aubrey said before setting the remote down.  Grabbing the last of the Doritos, he walked towards the back.  “We’ve been planning this all week, Jess.”

                _“I know, Aubrey, but I think I’m in the mood for something different.”_

The agent got outside his bedroom door.  “What could be better than Star Wars?”  He asked before shoving the chips in his mouth.

                The door opened to reveal Jessica in a white lab coat wearing nothing more than a black lace bra and matching panties along with black stiletto heels.  Aubrey stared for a moment before the chips he started to chew spilled out when his mouth dropped in shock.

                “I think…I need to work on some dissertation research and I could use some help.  Could you help me?”

                Aubrey felt himself get hard immediately and pulled his t-shirt off before tossing it on the floor.  Walking in the door, he immediately slammed it shut.

_“Of course, Jessica.  I’m an FBI agent sworn in my duty to help all Americans.”_


End file.
